Forsaken
by Frenzied Nerves
Summary: *REVISING*Knives has recovered and taken Meryl hostage on his quest for his own Eden but along the way attitudes change. Pairings: -.- Just read it!!...please?? R&R please! :) FINISHED!!!! No flaming. I hav fanart for this! ^.^
1. Knives` Decision and Return from the Dea...

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 13, 2002  
  
Anime: Trigun, Escaflowne character names and appearances  
  
Pairings: Not telling…that would spoil everything!!!!  
  
Rating: NR for stuff that happens (be warned…I am spontaneous), in this chapter we find thoughts of worthlessness and possible suicidal thoughts, depression  
  
Disclaimers: Anything Trigun or Escaflowne related is not mine….DUH!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Knives` Decision and Coming Back from the Dead  
  
Meryl did not even know why Vash came back. She wanted to believe that he came back to tell her that he had realized how much he cared about her and that he wanted to stay with her. She wanted him to take her in his arms and confess his heart and soul to her…but the reality was different. Vash came back alright. He brought Knives with him. She did not know why he came back. He never really talked about what he had been doing for the past two years. He never told her why he was not wearing the red coat or why he decided to leave again.  
  
`Doesn`t he realize that this is killing me inside?`  
  
He just told her to look after Knives while he was gone and that he would be back. That was about a month ago. Meryl was stuck looking after Vash`s silent(at the moment) brother and the subdued Milly. Her old partner had not recovered from Wolfwood`s death. She missed him terribly and always kept his cross with her at all times. She never was as bubbly as she used to be. Meryl really could not blame her for that. Milly and Wolfwood obviously had a thing going for awhile. Now…she could not get angry at Milly for missing him.  
  
`I just want things to be like they were before. Why does tragedy happen to the best of people? Why to Milly? She deserves love.`  
  
Meryl walked into the kitchen. She and Milly bought a small house away from towns in hopes of finding peace only to find unending loneliness. The ironic part of Vash dropping off Knives here was that at least someone else was in the house.  
  
The only problem was that Knives was not that talkative.  
  
He usually just walked around or went outside. He practiced firing at targets sometimes. If Meryl was around he would use her to hold up a target. Meryl was scared at first until he did not attempt to hit her. She often took this time to try and tell herself that she had someone around who would be there to be with her if not talking. Today was one of those days.  
  
Meryl sat a few feet off from Knives as he pointed and fired at all of the targets. He never missed a mark as he rapidly aimed and fired. He looked over at Meryl. He pointed to a target laying on the ground.  
  
"Hold it out there a couple of yards." he commanded. Meryl smiled. She did not smile genuinely like that unless he asked her to do this or if Vash came around. She told herself she would smile for Milly when she got better but that was far off.  
  
"Hey! Come on! I don`t have all day!"  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Meryl retorted. He pointed the gun at her.  
  
`You won`t shoot me.`  
  
"Try me."  
  
Meryl ran out and grabbed the target. She hurried out a couple of yards. She turned around. She held out the target to her right. Knives raised his gun and fired. He hit straight through the bull`s eye.  
  
"Good shot!"  
  
Knives smirked as he spun the gun around and fired again. The clap of thunder and a flash of lightening made him freeze. A downpour of rain convinced him to quit for the day. He put the gun back in its holster and waved to Meryl.  
  
"That is all for today."  
  
Meryl threw down the target and made a run for the house. Knives was not far behind. He just took long strides. Meryl grabbed two towels from beside the door. She threw one to Knives who caught it. He did not even thank her but she did not care. She was used to his often rude nature. She needed his company too much for that to matter. She scrubbed at her hair. The lights went out in the house. She froze.  
  
`Darkness…`  
  
She trembled. The lights came back on with the auxillary power. She hated the dark even more now since Vash was not around. She always envisioned a gang waiting to kill her. Even with someone like Knives around she was still afraid.  
  
"You fear the darkness. How pathetic." Knives said. He smirked. Meryl felt him prodding her brain with his intense ice blue eyes. She turned away from him.  
  
"Stop reading my mind! Some things are private that should be kept inside that person! Quit poking into my brain!"  
  
"How can I be sure if you are not plotting something against me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"All of you spiders would do that."  
  
"Why do you still call us all spiders? Didn`t Vash teach you anything?"  
  
"He is too gullible. He has already been brainwashed by humanity. Why should your pathetic race be permitted to go on existing?"  
  
Meryl ended the conversation by not answering. She made her way to the couch. She laid out on it. She had not slept in her own bed for a long time. She slept on the couch and Knives slept on the chair. He refused to sleep in the bed where they had "held him custody". Despite his bitter words she found a strange sort of comfort in his presense…but she contributed that to her boredom.  
  
`How could someone possibly find true happiness with this guy? He is such a jerk!`  
  
She watched him clean his gun for awhile. What else was there to do? She took the moment to look over him. His short platinum blond hair was a bit longer than it used to be. His face was still, despite utter disgust thinking about it, handsome (Meryl contributed this to being Vash`s twin) features. His eyes were still haunting and cold. They could pierce even the hardest of souls. His lips were in that perfect indifferent appearance. She could not decide if he was happy or sad. It was neither a smile or a frown. He wore the same outfit which Vash had brought him here in. It perfected contoured his lithe and muscular body. It sickened Meryl to think that but she could not help thinking it. He was actually a good piece of work.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Knives asked. Bitter irritation seeded his words. Meryl sighed as the world was thrown violently back into reality. She put back on her angry front which was slowly eroding.  
  
"Give me a break! I was thinking about something!"  
  
"About my brother. Why do you pine away for someone that is too good for you?"  
  
"I love him!"  
  
"Love him? Ha! You could not possibly believe that he could love you! No plant would do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are not worthy!"  
  
"Look who`s talking! Do you think that you`re some kind of catch? You stupid, insolent, revolting, ugly, worthless plant!"  
  
Knives was speechless then suddenly he was on his feet. He jumped up and landed beside her. He pointed his gun right at her forehead. He sneered then put the gun to her teeth. He forced her to open her mouth to push the barrel inside. His eyes went wild. He was practically mad with the anticipation.  
  
"I will kill you, bitch! I will rid the planet of you!"  
  
`Do it.`  
  
Knives` eyes narrowed.  
  
`Do it, you stupid plant. Do it.`  
  
He cocked the gun. His hand was shaking. Meryl`s eyes brimmed with tears. She closed her eyes. She waited for the shot.  
  
`Please…just do it. I can`t go on. What`s the point?`  
  
The shot never came. When she opened her eyes Knives was back in his chair. He was holding the gun in his hands. He looked different somehow.  
  
`Why didn`t he shoot me?`  
  
He was staring down at his gun.  
  
`He probably realized he was out of bullets or something. Why else would he not shoot me?`  
  
Knives lolled off to sleep before she did.  
  
`He actually looks innocent when he sleeps. Strange how our true natures can be hidden so easily.`  
  
She eventually went to sleep. Her dreams were filled with nightmares.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl awoke in a cold sweat. She put her hand to her forehead. She felt like lying down and dying right there. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
`My life is worthless!`  
  
"You are a weak spider."  
  
`Oh no. I don`t need this.`  
  
"Shut up, Knives!"  
  
She peered through her fingers. He was in the same place as the other night staring intently at her. She growled and cursed herself inwardly for staying on the couch. She averted her eyes from his.  
  
"What? You can`t even look at me when I speak? Typical spider."  
  
She faced him.  
  
"Why are you such a jerk? Didn`t Vash show you compassion?"  
  
"He did…but that is his weakness. My mission is to change that."  
  
"So when do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Meryl looked around. She shook her head. She got up and slipped on her cape. She was checking her guns as she spoke.  
  
"I don`t see Vash anywhere. How can you do that?"  
  
"I can find him. We are twins."  
  
She heard his gun cock. She turned to look down the barrel of his gun. He smirked.  
  
"You are coming with me. You know about my plan."  
  
"Who says that I am coming? Just because you point a gun at me. Idiot."  
  
He reached forward and grasped the collar of her shirt. He pulled her close to him and spun her around to face away from him. He covered her mouth with his hand. With his other hand he pressed the gun to the back of her right shoulder. He fired. Meryl`s muffled scream filled his hand as her blood and flesh fell across the table in front of her.  
  
"You are coming."  
  
He pulled her up by the hand still holding her mouth closed. He kicked open the door with his foot and made his way to the bike sitting in the driveway. It was Wolfwood`s bike. Meryl felt the warmth of tears again.  
  
`Milly will be devastated! What a monster!`  
  
She felt the wound getting to her. Her vision was blurring as Knives got on the bike. He sat her in front of him as he started the bike. Meryl lolled her head around until it rested on Knives` chest. Her eyes slowly saw darkness as the motorcycle roared down the road.  
  
`Don`t worry, Milly. I will find some way to get back to you. I won`t leave you alone. Please let Vash get back. He`ll know what to do. He always knows what to do…even if it is not coherent. He`ll save me from his jerk of a brother!`  
  
The motorcycle hit a bump. Meryl`s wound flared. She gritted her teeth against the pain. She began to cry silently.  
  
`I can`t see! What`s going on?!`  
  
"Just relax!" Knives ordered. Meryl felt her heart beating faster and faster.  
  
`I`m going into shock!`  
  
Knives stopped the bike. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward. Meryl could hardly see him yet her eyes were wide and fearful. Knives looked her over. The blood from her wound was pouring out faster than expected apparently as Knives had that surprised look on his face. He looked around. He looked behind him to find a compartment. He opened it with one hand while holding Meryl out in front of him. He found a bandana. He pulled it out. He tied it around her shoulder tightly until the blood ultimately stopped.  
  
`Then why do I still feel like my lungs will burst?`  
  
She felt the blackness coming again. Her heart was slowing down. Knives cursed as he jumped down from the bike. He lay her down. She breathed in and out.  
  
"It will make things much easier if you would simply calm down! I already stopped the bleeding!"  
  
Meryl stared at him.  
  
`Why do you care?`  
  
"Breathe in and out! Come on! We all do it! If you do that then you will not die!"  
  
He watched her. The way he was studying her face was unnerving.  
  
`Why is he doing this? Why does he care?`  
  
"I don`t care! This is simple logic! Breathing means live! You want to live for Vash and I need a hostage!"  
  
`So that`s why.`  
  
Meryl suddenly realized that she was not breathing rapidly anymore. She felt weak and tired but that was about it. Knives pulled her up harshly by the right arm. She screamed in pain. Knives cringed.  
  
"Don`t you woman spiders ever stay quiet?!"  
  
"Not when you pull on our wounds like that!" Meryl spat back. He stuck her back in front of him as he got on the bike.  
  
"Now be a good hostage and shut up."  
  
`That will not be a problem.`  
  
Meryl felt her eyes droop. She lay her head back against Knives` chest.  
  
`This is so disgusting but I do need to rest and he`s the only one here.`  
  
Sleep claimed her as the sun rose high into the sky in the late morning.  
  
  
  
*That Knives! Won`t he ever become like Vash? Who knows! Oh well….on the Chapter 2!!!! 


	2. A Night at Fanel Bar

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 13, 2002  
  
Anime: Trigun and eventually Escaflowne elements  
  
Pairings: Please….*stifles laughter*  
  
Rating: NR for Knivish schemes and perhaps some somewhat racylike moments  
  
Disclaimers: Trigun and Escaflwone…not mine….no way…not mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Night At Fanel Bar  
  
Meryl groaned as her vision slowly began to clear. Wooden walls and a set of drawers came into view first in a blurry mass. A lamp which was turned off sat on top of the drawers. The glint of a very familiar object caught her eyes.  
  
`Knives` revolver? Why would he leave it out?`  
  
She reached out with her left arm and grabbed it. The cold steel was surprisingly heavy in her hands as she examined it. The door to her room began to slowly open. She pointed the gun at the door and cocked it. Knives` walked inside. He stared at her. He smirked.  
  
"You gonna shoot me with spiders all around? They would lock you away forever. If want that shoot me… of course I would only dodge the bullets as my brother would do. Try it. I dare you."  
  
Meryl sighed angrily. She threw the gun at him. He caught it effortlessly and placed it in his holster. He threw her cape at her. She caught it. She stood up. She noticed that she was bandaged…underneath her shirt. Her face flushed as she put her cape on. She walked up to Knives and slapped him hard. His head snapped to the side.  
  
"Don`t ever remove any bit of my clothing without my permission!"  
  
He turned his head back around. He reached up and slapped her. She fell back a few feet.  
  
"Don`t hit me without my permission." Knives retorted. Meryl huffed.  
  
"Fine then! We`re even then…for now!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She walked past him. He caught up with her. He stopped her.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you`re going?!"  
  
Meryl pushed his hand away. She brushed her shoulder off as if he carried some horrible disease. She continued.  
  
"To eat breakfast! I do need to eat, you know! You are not a very good kidnapper!"  
  
Knives blinked then growled.  
  
"I am going too! You would try and escape now!"  
  
"Why would I do that? You would somehow find me and do God knows what to me! I wouldn`t try to run now!"  
  
Knives shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Now I know why Vash left!"  
  
"My God, Knives! Are you being sarcastic?"  
  
"Don`t tempt me to kill you! Keep your mouth shut!"  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
They went back and forth cracking insults at each other until they got down to the customer dining area where they finally quieted down. The waitress gave them an odd look as she sat them down at a table.  
  
"You two are the strangest couple I have ever seen! What is that outfit that you`re wearing?" she exclaimed, referring to Knives. His eyes were wide. He could not find words. Meryl was very flustering after she heard "couple". Knives slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"What gives you the impression that we are together?! WHAT?!? HUH?!?!?!"  
  
People were beginning to stare. Meryl placed a hand on his fist.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
Knives sulked as they ordered. Meryl could not help but laugh as Knives grumbled to himself.  
  
"What`s wrong….honey?"  
  
"You sure do recover well once I am the butt of the jokes!"  
  
"It`s so easy to get under your skin!"  
  
"Look who`s talking, shorty!"  
  
Meryl laughter died away and now she was sulking. The waitress brought their food over. She looked from Knives to Meryl.  
  
"You know…you two don`t really get along. Why are you two together?"  
  
Knives was about to reach for his gun but Meryl kicked him from under the table. He glared at her as the waitress left. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. People around them screamed.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?!"  
  
Knives cocked the gun.  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
"Suits me. Do you want to be known as a killer?"  
  
She pointed around. People were watching and waiting fearfully. Children were trembling. He smirked and began to push on the trigger.  
  
"Why should I care what they think?"  
  
He pushed it all the way down. Someone screamed. The gun did not go off. Knives` eyes widened. Meryl smiled smugly.  
  
"I unloaded that gun before you walked back into the hotel room."  
  
His cheek ticked. He put the gun back up. Slowly people settled back down but they all remained conscious of where Knives was at all times. Meryl just ate quietly. She seemed to have come back to reality and realized that he had actually intended on killing her right in front of everyone including children.  
  
"You really are a monster." she mumbled. She covered her mouth. She did not mean to say that out loud even though she meant it. Knives was preoccupied with eating. He shrugged.  
  
"You and everyone else say that. It is not like I am a likeable being. I like it that way."  
  
"How can you like for people to despise you?"  
  
Knives to a sip of his drink.  
  
"You get used to it. Hate is something I can live with. What could possibly make me think twice about that?"  
  
Meryl did not know how to respond to this. Saying compassion for other people or love would piss him off more. Peace? No way!  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I suppose…in your case…respect?"  
  
Knives blinked in surprise. He thought a moment then half smiled, the closest he had ever come to a genuine smile.  
  
"I was not expecting you to come up with a good one. Interesting…"  
  
"Impressed?"  
  
"No. Annoyed that a spider may be capable of that kind of thought."  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow. I didn`t know a plant could make a compliment."  
  
Knives chuckled.  
  
"You and Vash are the only ones who are stupid enough to use sarcasm to counter my own sarcasm."  
  
"Is that another compliment?"  
  
"Don`t worry. It is just a phase. I`ll get over it."  
  
Meryl laughed. She stopped herself when she realized who she was laughing at. She stared down at her plate. Knives was examining the food as if it was something that would threaten him.  
  
`Knives is actually being normal? Since when is he a bearable person to be around? Well…I`m not being difficult as he puts it. Maybe if I keep doing this than…`  
  
"Is this edible?" Knives asked.  
  
`He`s not reading my mind.`  
  
Knives poked at the mass. He shrugged and took a bite.  
  
"Not bad. I have had better. Spiders and their cooking."  
  
`Here he goes again. At least he`s not…threatening me.`  
  
It occurs to Meryl once again that Knives would have killed her just a few minutes ago had she not emptied the gun. Her eyes shook. She fingered at a gun in her cape.  
  
`Should I shoot him? Not to kill him but…to escape.`  
  
He looked up at her. His eyes were indifferent but inside they were alive. The ice blue orbs frightened Meryl. The color made her think of death. That color of blue…why did it effect her like that? Knives` mouth remained in a small frown. Meryl fingered at her shoulder length hair. The tension between them was rising.  
  
`I don`t like this.`  
  
"Don`t like what?"  
  
"Stay out of my head."  
  
Knives reached forward and grabbed her by the head. He pulled her across the table. He placed her head against his. Meryl trembled.  
  
"How else am I supposed to stop you from trying to escape?"  
  
He closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open. Meryl could have screamed. They were slitted. There was practically flames leaping from them.  
  
"You were plotting against me. Did you really think that you could shoot me with one of your puny guns when I can dodge them? You try and I will kill you."  
  
Meryl pulled out one of her guns. She pressed it to his shoulder. She shot him. The sound was muffled. Knives hardly flinched. He just kept staring at her. He smiled suddenly. It was cold. He let go of her and stood up. Blood seeped from the wound. He did not try to stop it. He left without another word to her. Something about this frightened her.  
  
`He`s just leaving me here?! But this would be the perfect opportunity!`  
  
She put the gun away. She quickly left the diner. People watched her go. She did not like the way that they looked at her.  
  
`I wonder if they think that I am his hostage…or his partner in crime.`  
  
She searched the area until she located Wolfwood`s bike. She climbed on and sped off. She soon came to the edge of town. Her eyes brightened then faded.  
  
`This is too easy. Why is he letting me go…or is he? Is he just going to catch up to me…no. That doesn`t seem like his style.`  
  
She turned the bike around.  
  
`I can`t believe this! I should be going back to Milly but…`  
  
She never could answer that question…at least not for awhile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Meryl came back to the hotel as the sun began to sink. She wondered around the town before coming back to it. She knocked on the door of their room. It was locked.  
  
"Uh…Knives? You in there?"  
  
The door unlocked. She opened it. Knives was sitting himself back in a chair beside the table near their bathroom. He had a drink with him. He watched her walk and sit down in the chair across from him. He smirked then took a sip of his drink.  
  
"You think you are so smart!" Meryl exclaimed "You knew that I would try and leave, didn`t you?"  
  
"Why didn`t you? I could have been rid of you."  
  
Meryl felt her anger rising. Her fists shook.  
  
"You would have gone after me! I know it! You wouldn`t set me up with something so easy!"  
  
"Perhaps. Now you will never know."  
  
Meryl shook her head and let out a withered sigh.  
  
"I`ll never understand your logic!"  
  
"That`s a given."  
  
He pushed her a glass. He poured her a drink. She accepted it. Silence (yes Meryl and Knives are not yapping about something). She found herself staring at his shoulder which still bled somewhat profusely.  
  
`My gun did that? Hmmm…these guns are better than I thought. Maybe I should just let him bleed…no.. Vash wouldn`t appreciate that.`  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She got up and walked over to his side. He snapped his eyes up. She ignored him as she proceeded to press down on the wound. He just took a sip of his drink.  
  
`I have to admit that his threshold of pain is impressive.`  
  
She pulled some tape out of her pocket (yes she has tape in her pocket). She taped the handkerchief over it. Her thoughts came to the bullet that was still lodged.  
  
"I can get that later." Knives said. Meryl stood with her hand still on his shoulder. Knives stood up prompting her to move. He stood there for a moment then left the room. Meryl ran after him.  
  
`What is he up to?! This could be an opportunity to do some insurance work. Knowing him I could get alot of work out of this like I did with Vash…maybe more.`  
  
Knives left the hotel. Meryl followed closely when she noticed the men along the street watching her. The way they watched her was almost worse than Knives` stare. She practically ran Knives over trying to escape their stares. Knives glanced at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"Those guys are giving me looks that I find disturbing."  
  
"Do you really think that those guys would care if you were with me or not?"  
  
Meryl did not know how to answer that. She felt Knives slip his hand into hers. This scared her more than the men staring. She could not feel the texture of his hand but she imagined it to be rough and cold. She contemplated pulling her hand away. Knives seemed to notice her discomfort so he practically crushed her hand. He chuckled.  
  
"Now you are even more frightened? Well…you get what you get. Deal with it."  
  
Meryl sighed.  
  
`He`s right.`  
  
He pushed open the door of the bar with his free hand. Nobody really attempted to approach Meryl which surprised her. She did not think that this would work. Knives took a seat at the bar. He dragged her up to the seat next to him. He never let go of her hand.  
  
`This could get annoying.`  
  
"Two drinks. One for myself and one for the girl."  
  
The bartender poured two glasses. He slid them down. Knives took a drink then eyed Meryl.  
  
"Go on and drink….honey."  
  
`Damn him.`  
  
Knives clearly enjoyed this. Meryl slammed her forehead down on the table after drinking her glass of beer. She put up her finger and the bartender filled up her glass again. She really did not know how many minutes or hours passed before she heard a brawl start up in the bar. She looked up and sighed.  
  
`How boring.`  
  
She put her chin down on her free arm. Knives had his eyes closed as took a drink once more. Chairs and tables flew all around them. Knives yawned. A man came crashing down the bar table. Meryl and Knives raised their glasses in the air at the same time as the man slid across. They put the glasses back down as the guy slammed headfirst into the wall. Knives tugged on her arm.  
  
"This is boring. We will leave at first light tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Anywhere but here."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Knives dragged Meryl through the brawl. They never got hit by anything as they made their way outside. They got to the hotel and Knives let go of her hand. Meryl did not say anything though she felt that she needed to thank him. Even if he did kidnap her he did prevent anyone from taking advantage of her. She could not say anything though. He proceeded to sit down in a chair in their room. He ripped off Meryl`s makeshift bandage. He looked around.  
  
"Where is a blasted knife when you need one?"  
  
Meryl pulled one out. She held it out. He blinked.  
  
"What else do you have in there?"  
  
He reached for the knife but she would not hand it to him.  
  
"Let me do it."  
  
"You?"  
  
"You act like I can`t do it. Watch me."  
  
She stabbed inside his wound once. He flinched slightly. It was hard to tell but he did a bit. She dug around until the knife hit steel. She cut around until she flipped the bullet out. The bloodied chunk of steel clunked down on the floor. She picked up the tattered remains of the handkerchief.  
  
"You at least could have kept this intact!"  
  
She walked over to the bed. She ripped off a piece of the bed sheet.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me? I am the one who took you hostage, remember?"  
  
Meryl taped the folded piece of sheet to the wound. She shrugged.  
  
"I can`t let you just bleed to death. Besides…I think that you will find me too annoying then you will just let me go. It will make things a lot more fun for me."  
  
She finished. She dragged herself over to the bed. She lay down. She heard Knives move around for awhile then he was quiet. She looked up to see that he had fallen asleep in the chair.  
  
`That`s more like it. Peace and quiet.`  
  
Tears came to her eyes.  
  
`Vash…`  
  
She fell asleep somehow.  
  
  
  
*Hey! Knives doesn`t seem like the worst guy in the world, does he? Well….in a guy wants to blow up the world but still come off as a gentleman way! Chapter 3 coming up! 


	3. Enter Dryden

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 24, 2002  
  
Anime: DUH!!!  
  
Pairings: Why would I spoil that??!?!  
  
Rating: NR….Knives is in the story…nuff said  
  
Disclaimers: Not my characters…at least I don`t think so  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Enter Dryden  
  
Meryl stopped counting the days as Knives dragged her town by town. She was not sure if even Knives knew what he was doing. She thought that Knives, blinded by his hate for humans, lost sight of his goals. Despite the uneasing loneliness she felt without her friends and the need that was growing to find an opportunity to escape she found herself a bit less alone. Though Knives was a complete jerk he had his moments. Once he nearly killed a guy when he had attempted to take advantage of her. He would have done so except for a split second before when Knives crunched his head against the wall. Since then Meryl found it wise to not leave his side for anything unless it was necessity.  
  
`I wonder if Vash or Milly will show up. Maybe, by luck, Wolfwood could be alive. Milly would be happy once again.`  
  
She felt herself falling as Knives threw her from the cycle. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. She huffed as she looked around this new city. Knives jumped down. He moved the bike to a place where it would be safe. Meryl waited patiently for him. When he got closer she slapped him.  
  
"Don`t push me, you jerk!"  
  
"You are really asking for it!"  
  
Knives reached up a hand.  
  
"That is no way to treat a lady, sir." came a deep masculine voice. They both looked up to see a man with long brown hair in a ponytail. He was relatively tall (almost as tall as Knives). He wore a dingy cowboy hat, grungy brown pants, weather beaten boots, and a pair of red tinted sunglasses. He wore a long brown trenchcoat and a faded black shirt.  
  
`He kinda reminds me of Vash…in a dingy…dirty sort of way.`  
  
The guy smiled broadly as he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it then put away his lighter. He had two pistols at his side and a strange sort of gun on his back that looked like a cross between a shotgun and a rocket launcher. The guy approached them. Knives put a hand on his revolver. Meryl put out her hand. He glared at her but refrained from pulling out his gun. The guy stuck out his hand. Meryl shook it gratefully.  
  
"My name is Dryden. Dryden Roades. Who might you be, miss?"  
  
"Meryl Strife. This is Millions Knives."  
  
Dryden stuck out a hand towards Knives but he refused to shake his hand. Dryden cocked his eyebrow then shrugged.  
  
"You know…I`ve heard that name before…Knives. It had something to do with Vash the Stampede. I don`t believe that anything good had to do with that name…your name is what I`m talking about."  
  
Knives` eye twitched. His lips curved into a sneer. He put his hand on the gun. Suddenly Dryden`s pistol was pointed at Knives. He stood a few yards off. He began to pull.  
  
"You caused many people grief."  
  
Meryl felt her breathing pick up.  
  
`No more!`  
  
She stood in front of Knives. She spread her arms out. Dryden blinked then grinned.  
  
"Girlie, you are just not tall enough to cover him."  
  
Meryl felt the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"Don`t shoot! No more death! I don`t want to see anymore! Please! This town shouldn`t have to see this either!"  
  
Silence answered her words. Dryden pulled his gun back then clicked the safety on. He spun the gun around then put it in his holster. He tipped his hat.  
  
"Your words ring true, young lady. I will refrain from shooting your friend. Have a good day. I recommend staying at the Waterhill Hotel."  
  
He turned on his heels and strolled down the road until he disappeared. Meryl put her arms down. She felt Knives place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let`s go."  
  
She stood there as he walked away from her. She stared at the ground.  
  
`This is like being around Vash. I`m in danger wherever I go.`  
  
"Then go."  
  
Meryl looked up at him. He stood a few feet away. The look on his face could only be described as "dark" indifference. The morning sun left a shadow over his face.  
  
"Do…Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Go."  
  
Something about his tone unnerved her. She felt like her feet were made of lead.  
  
`I can`t just leave him here.`  
  
"Why not?" he asked. His voice had no feeling in it. She swallowed then tears began running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I…I can`t leave! I can`t!"  
  
"Before you said that you wanted to leave. Go on. I am releasing you. You won`t tell anyone. I know that now. Go on."  
  
"But, Knives…I`m so lonely! What if I can`t find my way home?! I would be lost without anybody! Even if you are a jerk I can`t leave! Even if I got back home Milly would still be distant and Vash wouldn`t be there! I was going insane! Life has felt so meaningless for the past two years! I need to find something to take up my time! I need an adventure…even with you! Please, Knives! Don`t let me leave!"  
  
She sobbed for a long time. She felt him approach her then stand beside her. She reached out and latched on to his leg. She cried with her face pressed against it. She felt his hand rest on the top of her head.  
  
"Don`t get in my way."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She peered up. His face was unreadable. He held out his hand. She accepted it. He pulled her up. He tried to pull his hand away but Meryl had a grip on it. He sighed.  
  
"Don`t tell me that you will be doing this the entire time just for company. This is pathetic that you actually would stoop this low to enjoy my presense."  
  
Meryl giggled then stopped. She had not giggled like that for a long time.  
  
"So now I am funny."  
  
Knives dragged Meryl towards the hotel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Meryl felt like a fool a few hours later.  
  
`I actually begged Knives to let me stay with him. What kind of person have I become to depend on the company of others? I was telling the truth about Milly and Vash though. Being around them lately has only made me feel worse. At least with Knives it has subsided. Maybe being around him a little longer will bring me out of this shell. Maybe I shouldn`t go home at all. Seeing Milly or Vash might hurt too much. Where would I go? Knives won`t want me around forever. He hates my company…or anyone`s for that matter.`  
  
She stopped thinking of these questions as Knives came back into the room.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
Meryl hated the way her voice sounded so interested.  
  
"I went down to the bar for a drink and that asshole spider from this morning started conversing with me as if I was his an acquiantance of his. He mentions something about a town called Sandsbar where a gun tournament is being held. I decided to go enter. There is not much excitement around here."  
  
Meryl felt her heart leap for joy. Finally there would be something to try and fill her void. Knives turned to leave the room. He stopped.  
  
"I am going back down to the bar. Do you…"  
  
`Is he asking me to go?`  
  
"Okay. Just let me put on my cape."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
This bar was a little more exciting than the Fanel bar had been. There was live entertainment and the people were more conservative with their drinking. Meryl became involved with a group of girls talking and playing poker. Knives stayed at a bar stool most of the time.  
  
"So he asked me to marry him the other day!" the woman named Mary exclaimed. The whole table erupted into applause. Meryl smiled and clapped.  
  
"Hey! I`ve never seen you before in this town!" Dedrai, another woman with long blonde hair, said to Meryl "Are you a visitor?"  
  
Meryl smiled.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"You came here with that really tall guy, didn`t you…the one at the bar?"  
  
Meryl looked over. Knives was preoccupied watching the live entertainment. He looked relatively amused to a point.  
  
"Yeah. He`s the one."  
  
"Wow! He has very strange clothing! How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Oh! We`re not together! We`re…we`re partners! I am an insurance representative and he is my bodyguard!"  
  
"How exciting! Is insurance really that dangerous?"  
  
"It can be. I followed Vash the Stampede for awhile and there was more than enough excitement."  
  
"Call him over!" Merlose (obviously another girl) exclaimed "Hey you! You…the one with Meryl!"  
  
Knives glanced up. Meryl felt herself shrink to ten inches tall.  
  
`He`s not going to come over here! Just leave him alone!`  
  
"Move over." his voice commanded. She moved her chair over. Knives slipped in a chair beside her and sat himself down.  
  
`Knives…`  
  
"So what`s your name?" Dedrai asked. She looked slightly flushed.  
  
"Millions Knives."  
  
"What a strange name. My name is Dedrai Van. It is nice to meet you."  
  
Knives nodded in reply. He glanced at Meryl.  
  
"What have you been telling them….honey?"  
  
`Oh no.`  
  
"Honey? Meryl told us that you were only partners!"  
  
"We are partners…if you know what I mean."  
  
`Oh God.`  
  
"Really? How long have you two been an item?"  
  
"A couple of years."  
  
`Get me out of this. Why now does he choose to be funny?`  
  
Knives still kept that indifferent expression on his face even with the terrible web of lies he was formulating. That smirk began to play on his lips.  
  
`Why me?`  
  
"You two have any kids?"  
  
`No, no, no…just don`t say anything…`  
  
"Two at home. She is going to have another one."  
  
"Really?! She`s expecting?!"  
  
`I hate you.`  
  
Meryl slammed her head down on the table. Knives grabbed the back of her head and made her sit up straight.  
  
"Don`t do that. That could be bad for…"  
  
"Just shut up, Knives!"  
  
The girls all laughed. Knives chuckled. He locked eyes with Meryl. His face twisted into that chilling maniacal look. She hated that look. It was eerie.  
  
"If I cannot cause chaos to others I will do so with you."  
  
"I`m touched."  
  
"That is what you get when you hang around someone like me."  
  
"I really hate you."  
  
Meryl shrieked when one of the girls put an ear to her stomach.  
  
"Wow! I think that I actually heard something!"  
  
Meryl stood up quickly. She grabbed Knives` hand.  
  
"I want to go back to the hotel, HONEY! Suddenly I am not feeling so well!"  
  
"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Knives!" the girls all exclaimed. Meryl`s cheeks flushed. As they exited the bar Meryl let go of Knives` hand. She tried to yell at him but she was too choked up. Knives actually began to laugh.  
  
`What the hell?!`  
  
"What`s so funny?"  
  
"You are. That was not that bad. At least you were not wasting away as you always whine about. Come on and admit it. It was not bad. You had a better time then than you have for years….I know that was damn good fun for me. Misery for others is what I truly find amusing."  
  
"How sweet." Meryl muttered. Knives chuckled then he noticed a gunsmith shop. He made his way over there.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Wait for me!"  
  
Knives brought out his gun. He put it on the counter.  
  
"I need a tune up."  
  
The man behind the counter picked up the gun and examined it.  
  
"This is an odd piece of machinery. I haven`t seen this kind of gun before but I can do my best. You would be better off trading this junkie thing for a new one."  
  
Knives reached over the counter and grabbed the guy by the collar. He dragged him over the counter.  
  
"Junk? This gun is not junk!"  
  
The man pointed the gun into Knives` chest.  
  
"Back off, buddy."  
  
"I am no friend of yours, spider!"  
  
Meryl put her arms around Knives from behind. She pulled back.  
  
"Knives, back up! Don`t be stupid!"  
  
"Stupid, huh?"  
  
Knives kicked backwards hard. He kicked her right in the head. She went flying back against a chair. She hit the wall with a thud. She fell to the ground. The man dropped the gun. Knives let go of him to grab the gun. The man ran to Meryl. He checked her pulse. He cursed aloud.  
  
"I think you might have killed your friend! Her heart just stopped!"  
  
Knives, after placing his gun back in the holster, ambled over. He put two fingers to her throat. His eyes narrowed. He began CPR. The man just sat there. He wanted to help but Knives refused to let him touch her. After a few minutes Meryl coughed. She mumbled over and over how much of a jerk and an asshole that Knives was. He picked her up.The man stood up.  
  
"Hey! Put that girl down now! She`s not safe with you!"  
  
"Back off."  
  
The man picked up a gun and fired at him. Knives dodged it without much effort at all. The man blinked in surprise.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl woke up. Her head hurt something awful. She hoped that she was in a hospital but she was in the hotel room. Her anger flared for Knives.  
  
`He could have killed me just because of his stupid gun!`  
  
She felt the cool cloth on her forehead. She reached up and pulled it off. She turned over. She froze. Knives slept beside her. His chest rose up and down in perfect rhythm. Meryl dropped the cloth to the floor. She turned away and pulled the covers up closer.  
  
`At least he feels bad.`  
  
  
  
*Knives made a funny! HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!!....ehem….Chapter 4 


	4. The Adventure Begins

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 24, 2002  
  
Anime: Oh come on! Quit asking!  
  
Pairings: We`ve been over this…  
  
Rating: NR for things Knives does mostly and maybe Dryden  
  
Disclaimers: Any anime that is famous is not mine….sad huh?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins  
  
Meryl did not speak the entire morning when they prepared to leave. Knives did not prompt her to speak to him. She followed him from a distance when they went to the bike. A figure stepped out from behind the shadows. Knives chuckled.  
  
"Not this spider again."  
  
Dryden laughed. He flipped his hat.  
  
"I plan on signing up for the gun competition. I would like it very much if I could join you two. I have money of course that I am willing to share."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Just let him." Meryl muttered. Knives growled.  
  
"Fine! Just stay out of my way!"  
  
Meryl felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She fell back to be caught by Knives. He had simply stuck out his hand while checking his gun. He stood her up straight. He climbed on the bike. He reached down and pulled her up by the shoulders effortlessly. She once again sat in front of him. She lay her head against his chest and fell asleep instantly. No matter how much she hated him she needed sleep.  
  
`Even if he did try to kill me again. This is a strange kind of friendship that we have.`  
  
"She`s a pretty girl." Dryden said as he started up his bike.  
  
"She is annoying."  
  
"Why did you let her come along with you then? I heard last night."  
  
"Spider, you`re asking for it."  
  
"I eavesdropped. She`s been lonely for awhile."  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
"I`m sorry. I just try to look out for others. I think that what you did shows how much she means to you."  
  
"She is NOT my girl! Why does everybody keep thinking that?!"  
  
"No. I mean that she means a lot to you as a companion…a friend."  
  
"I have no friends. She only stays around me because she is lonely. She would probably go with you if you asked."  
  
"I doubt that. You shouldn`t take her for granted. By the way you treat others she`s probably the only person who trusts being around you."  
  
"She hates me and that is how I want it."  
  
"Why did she jump in front of you when I planned on shooting you…which I am truly sorry for."  
  
"….Let`s get going. We have a long way to go."  
  
Dryden nodded. The bikes took off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
They came to the tournament within a few days. Knives shook Meryl. She opened her eyes then squinted as the sun entered her eyes. She expected to get thrown from the bike. He simply picked her up by the shoulders and jumped down. He put her down somewhat gently though being held by the shoulders hurt still. She still did not want to talk to him. Dryden followed Knives to the sign-up table. They signed in and waited around on some chairs. Meryl sat quietly. She looked over at a lone figure sitting far off from the other contestants. The hood was drawn over the figure`s face.  
  
`Who is that? How terrible…`  
  
The figure looked up at her. Two eyes glowed. She averted her eyes. She began to tremble.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Dryden handed Knives a drink. He noticed how Meryl was acting a few chairs down.  
  
"That girl Meryl is acting very strange."  
  
"Tell me somethig I don`t know."  
  
"No. I mean right now. She looks scared."  
  
Knives looked over. His eye twitched. He followed her stare til he saw the lone figure. He scowled and turned back to Dryden.  
  
"Some guy wearing a hooded cape. Things like that scare spiders."  
  
"What are these spiders that you keep mentioning?"  
  
"All humans are spiders."  
  
"….Okay."  
  
The announcer clicked on the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to begin! First up…Harry Thorp and Vash the Stampede!"  
  
Meryl snapped her head up.  
  
`Vash…`  
  
The lone figure removed the cape. Meryl`s eyes lit up. She immediately straightened up as Vash made his way onto the field. She watched him with a big smile across her face. Vash won of course. He was very fast as usual. Knives went up next. He won. Dryden went up. He won. Basically the contest was dominated by these three until Dryden was pitted against Knives. Knives had a big smile on his face. Dryden suddenly pulled out his gun. He fired. He hit Knives in the gut. The crowd cheered when Knives did not back down. In fact he went in harder than ever. He eventually hit Dryden in the shoulder and collarbone. He gave up immediately due to the judge ordering it. Knives walked off the field. There was an intermission before the final two. Knives walked towards his chair. Blood trickled from his lips as the wound aggravated him. He looked over at Meryl and Vash as they laughed about something. They never even asked about him. He got up and left.  
  
"So Knives kidnapped you and now you two are getting along fairly well?"  
  
"He tried to kill me twice. He`s a monster."  
  
Vash looked away with a frown on his face. Meryl sucked in her breath.  
  
"I`m sorry, Vash. That was out of line."  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
Vash smiled then went back to being serious when he and Knives were called to the field. The crowd cheered. Vash had a sneer on his face until he saw Knives reloading his gun. He saw the wound he had on his gut. It was not very pleasant looking. Knives` hands trembled.  
  
"Knives, forfeit! You shouldn`t be doing this with that wound!"  
  
"Shut up. I will do as I choose."  
  
Vash prepared. Knives did as well. Sweat dripped from their faces. Suddenly they both pulled out their guns and fired. They both jumped behind walls. Meryl watched from the sidelines. She mostly focused on Vash as he fired on Knives. She looked at Knives. Her eyes went wide. He held his gut as blood seeped through his fingers. He fired then would falter.  
  
`Oh God! I should have been on him more to quit! I could have annoyed him more than enough to convince him.`  
  
Vash fired. He grazed Knives` leg. Knives hit Vash`s shoulder. Knives laughed then winced. He got that wild look in his eyes again. He ran out in the open at Vash. Vash shot at him but missed. Knives put his gun to Vash`s temple. People screamed. Knives faltered. He grabbed his gut and collapsed to the desert floor. He just lay there with his eyes closed and his mouth open. He breathed in and out.  
  
"You win, brother." he said. Meryl ran out. She practically ran over Knives getting to Vash. She hugged him.  
  
"Good job, Vash!"  
  
She let go of Vash and leaned down to check on Knives. He waved her away.  
  
"Go on! Go celebrate for Vash or something! Go!"  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"Go! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Medics were sent out to get him to the hospital. Meryl watched as they carried him away. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Vash, did he seem…."  
  
"I think that he was hurt."  
  
"Well, duh! It doesn`t take an expert to…"  
  
"No! Not like that! I think that he was hurt that you ran out to me first then leaned down to help him. He probably felt jealous."  
  
"Knives…get jealous? Get real!"  
  
"I think that he did!"  
  
Vash took a hold of Meryl and gave her a nookie.  
  
"He probably likes you!"  
  
"That jerk!"  
  
"I know that my brother is not the easiest guy to hang out with but he needs a friend just like everyone else does! You have been with him for awhile now and the only woman to tolerate him to a point."  
  
Meryl folded her arms and humphed. Vash shrugged. He grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her to a local bar.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl could not drink anything. She just stared at the glass. Vash eventually drank. He danced around the bar with several people including her before passing out on a bar stool. Meryl got up. She tapped Vash on the shoulder. He looked up. His eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Vash, I`m going to check on Knives, okay?"  
  
"Okily dokily!"  
  
Vash`s head slammed down on the table. Meryl nodded. She left the bar. She saw Dryden in front of the hospital. He was smoking a cigarette. He noticed her come up. He offered her a cigarette and she refused it.  
  
"Can you show me where Knives is?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He stomped out his cigarette and pushed open the wooden door. He showed her to the room with all of the contestants who lost wallowing in pain. Knives lay in the corner. He held his stomach.  
  
"Knives…"  
  
He glanced over at her. His face darkened.  
  
"Where is Vash?"  
  
"Lying drunk in the bar."  
  
Knives chuckled then winced. Meryl sat in the chair beside him. He stared at her. His eyes bored into her soul again. Meryl closed off her thoughts though.  
  
"Why in hell do you care at all about me?"  
  
"Who said that I cared about you? I have to for Vash…but maybe I have a soft spot for you. A very small one but it is there."  
  
Knives shrugged. He lay on his back. He scratched at the bandages around his abdomen.  
  
"Quit itching it! It`ll only get worse, you knuckle head!"  
  
Knives smirked.  
  
"You know…I could really learn to hate you."  
  
Dryden disappeared as they laughed and chuckled (in Knives` case).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes. Her arms were propped underneath her head. Knives was not there. She sat up straight. Vash was the one shaking her.  
  
"Come on! Get up, sleepy head!"  
  
"Where`s Knives?"  
  
"He got up this morning. He said something about practicing shooting some targets."  
  
"Okay. Well…I`m up now. Maybe I should go get all of my stuff from the hotel none of us ended up staying in."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They left the hospital. Meryl looked off into the distance where Knives and Dryden were shooting targets. Knives faltered a couple of times when his wound acted up.  
  
`Knives…don`t you ever admit that you can`t do something?`  
  
Meryl and Vash grabbed their things, checked out and joined Knives and Dryden. Knives sat on the bike holding his gut. Vash looked over the bike.  
  
"This was Wolfwood`s."  
  
Knives said nothing. Meryl signed to Vash that this would not be a good time to fight with him. He agreed despite his anger rising. Meryl jumped up and sat beside Knives. He eyed her like she was going to hit him.  
  
"You should relax more often or that wound will never heal."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"A lot actually."  
  
Knives did not say anything for awhile. He just looked off into the horizon. Meryl caught a dark look on his face.  
  
"Knives, are you okay?"  
  
"Someone`s coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don`t know. Someone looking for trouble."  
  
Meryl watched the horizon until a dark silouette appeared followed by several others. Some in cars and some on bikes except for the one in front. As they got closer Meryl found them terrifying. They looked a lot like the kinds of gangs that attacked towns except they were eerily quiet. The lone one, the leader, had on a mask that looked like a wolf head. The figure stopped beside the bike. The other people kept going into town. Meryl clutched at Knives` arm. The figure stood there with the wolf eyes glaring at her. The mysterious stranger held out his hand closed over something. Meryl reached out with her free hand putting it under the wolf head`s hand. Something dropped into her hand. She pulled it back and looked at it. It was a necklace with a strange deep blue tearshaped amulet. She looked up but the stranger was gone. She put on the necklace.  
  
"I don`t know if you should do that." Knives said. Meryl sighed.  
  
"I don`t think that accepting a gift from a stranger would hurt."  
  
"Something is not right about that spider…if he even is a spider."  
  
Meryl kept the necklace on despite a growing fear and Knives` disapproving stare. She sat in Knives` lap as usual when they decided to leave. She wanted to ride with Vash but he insisted that she ride with Knives because it was "good for him". He also said that he wanted to come along for the time being. He wanted to take them all to Dune. He said that there was a surprise there.  
  
"Ride with Vash." Knives said right when they started up the engines. Meryl looked up at him.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"You have not seen him in ages. Go on."  
  
"I would but he told me to sit with you."  
  
"Don`t let me stand in your way. Go."  
  
"Knives…"  
  
He pushed her off. She fell on the ground. Vash jumped down and helped her up. He would have said something had not Meryl stopped him.  
  
"It`s not worth it." she said. Vash sighed. Meryl got on the bike with Vash. She looked over at Knives who conveniently sped off.  
  
`Damn it! Now I need to apologize…if he even accepts apologies.`  
  
She contemplated this the entire ride.  
  
  
  
*Meryl, what the hell did you do?!?! We all know that Knives can take care of himself but that was just plain wrong! (sigh) When will she learn to be more courteous…even if it is Knives. Chapter 5 comin` up! 


	5. Reunions and Feelings

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 25, 2002  
  
Anime: ….  
  
Pairings: You start getting the idea a bit here  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: DUH!!!  
  
***Yo! It`s me! The writer! I obviously began writing this a little while back. I apologize to anyone that expected me to follow the manga but I didn`t . The places in these stories to come will most likely be made up. I try to keep Meryl and Knives in chracter as much as possible to the point where I decide that something changes. You will see slight changes in chracter but I try to keep it in context with what happens. Like a day ago I joined fanfiction.net and so far I have gotten very positive reviews. I REALLY appreciate that. Thank you to all who read this and give me a review be it good or bad. Now…ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Reunions and Feelings  
  
The trip to Dune was relatively short. They got there in the afternoon. Vash had them park and he lead them down the street. Meryl walked closely beside Vash. She hid herself from Knives. She did not want to see him for awhile.  
  
`Why was I that inconsiderate?`  
  
"Meryl, is that you?!"  
  
Meryl looked up.  
  
`Oh God…`  
  
There stood her old partner Milly. Her face lit up considerably when she saw it was indeed Meryl. She ran over and hugged Meryl.  
  
"I can`t believe that Vash found you guys! I saw that Wolfwood`s motorcycle was missing so I assumed that something had happened and you had to leave! I couldn`t find Knives anywhere so I put two and two together to decide that he must have gone along too!"  
  
Meryl was crying now. She could not find words to explain what happened or how she felt about anything. She just let Milly embrace her. Milly finally let go of her. Her face was tearstained.  
  
"Please…come stay at my hotel room with me and tell me about what happened."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She followed Milly. She walked past Knives. She caught a glance at his face and the hurt came back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
They talked for hours.  
  
"So Knives kidnapped you. You never told me why he wanted to leave."  
  
"He told me that he hated spiders…er…humans and that he wanted…well…I don`t think that even he knows why he left. Maybe he left for some of the same reasons as…"  
  
"You wanted to leave. Why?"  
  
Meryl looked down at her feet.  
  
"I was feeling lonely and worthless. Ever since our adventures ended…and Wolfwood died I have been feeling like life has no meaning anymore. I felt like I was going insane. Knives shot me…"  
  
"He shot you?!"  
  
"I`m okay now. He took me and took off. Now…I don`t think he is travelling for a need to hurt others. I think that he`s lonely too."  
  
"So all you guys have done is travel around and go to bars."  
  
"Yeah…kinda what Vash does. I…."  
  
She looked ashamed. Milly put a hand on top of hers.  
  
"Meryl, what`s wrong?"  
  
"…Knives told me to go ahead and leave a few days ago. I didn`t understand why but…I couldn`t go. I felt like if I went then I would somehow get lost and I would be alone. I also…I…he…"  
  
"You didn`t want to leave him alone either. I understand completely. I just wish that Knives had kidnapped me too."  
  
Meryl giggled. Milly did too. Meryl went silent.  
  
"Meryl, what`s wrong? You look upset."  
  
"I said something to Knives that really hurt his feelings."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean…I didn`t think that he could get his feelings hurt."  
  
"Me either but…the look on his face…I can`t get it out of my head."  
  
"Go apologize then."  
  
"Apologize? To Mr. I`ll-kick-your-ass?! Why would he even listen to me?"  
  
"He let you stay, didn`t he?"  
  
"I…I didn`t tell you about…"  
  
"Wild guess."  
  
"Oh! Well…I can`t apologize to him!"  
  
Milly put her hand to Meryl`s cheek.  
  
"Meryl…do I detect…affection?"  
  
Meryl`s cheeks flushed.  
  
"No way! I rode with Vash instead because I love him not Knives!"  
  
"I didn`t say anything about love, Meryl. You said love."  
  
Meryl averted her eyes.  
  
"What`s going on? Do you feel something for him?"  
  
"No! No way! Just…well…maybe a small part of me feels comfortable around him…comfortable is the wrong word…safe…that`s more like it…."  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"Well I`m glad that he has someone around who cares about him! He seemed so distant…well…he still is distant but maybe around you…with your influence…"  
  
"I don`t think that he will want me around anymore."  
  
"Oh come on! At least try and apologize to him! Vash would sure appreciate if you were on good terms with his brother."  
  
This got to Meryl.  
  
"You`ve convinced me."  
  
"Go on then! Go find him!"  
  
"Okay. I`ll come back later."  
  
"I`ll be waiting!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Hey, Knives! Meryl`s coming over here." Vash said. Knives looked over his shoulder.  
  
"So."  
  
"Knives…talk to her. Whatever she did she didn`t mean it."  
  
Vash spun his gun around and back into his holster. He winked at Knives who narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What was that for, brother?"  
  
"Don`t do what I wouldn`t do!"  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
Vash left as Meryl approached. She was silent. Knives kept his back towards her. His head was tilted towards the ground.  
  
"Knives…can I talk to you?"  
  
"No one`s stopping you."  
  
"What I said before…you know what I`m talking about…"  
  
"What is there to explain? You are in love with my brother. You don`t have a chance but whatever makes you happy."  
  
Meryl blinked.  
  
`He wanted me to be happy.`  
  
"You just looked so upset. I wanted to…"  
  
"Why would I be upset? I don`t get upset. That is a spider emotion."  
  
"It`s nothing to be ashamed of. Vash gets upset sometimes."  
  
"He doesn`t count. He is already crossing over."  
  
"Crossing over?"  
  
Meryl began to laugh. Knives turned around. He growled.  
  
"What`s so funny?"  
  
"You just can`t have any fun without thinking that you will become more like….a spider."  
  
She said it like it was a disease. She fell on the ground convulsing. Knives raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get off the ground before someone starts staring."  
  
Too late. People were staring at them. Knives picked Meryl up by the back of the collar. He pulled her back up to a standing position.  
  
"Do not embarrass me in front of…"  
  
"You can`t be embarassed, Knives! That`s a human emotion!"  
  
Knives let out a long sigh.  
  
"You will not let this go, will you?"  
  
"Not until you realize that humans are not something you should fear."  
  
"I don`t fear you! I don`t fear anything!"  
  
Meryl stepped up to him. She put a hand up to his cheek. He backed up.  
  
"What`s wrong? Does my showing concern for you make you afraid of me?"  
  
Knives` eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched. His fingers were out and clenched at the tips. He stood a few feet back from her. His eyes twitched. She came towards him. He backed up.  
  
"Knives, what`s wrong?"  
  
He shook all over when she approached. He turned away. She suddenly jumped at him. She embraced him from behind.  
  
"Please, Knives! Tell me what`s wrong! Why won`t you tell me anything?"  
  
He was shaking so bad now that Meryl had a hard time holding on. He could not say anything. He just stood there. He did not move to hold her or anything.  
  
"Why can`t you open up to anyone? I don`t understand. What is it? At least…at least open up to me! I will listen!"  
  
Knives pulled Meryl away. His cheeks ticked. His eyes were still wide. His lips were drawn out. He looked completely frightened.  
  
"Knives…"  
  
He ran off. He ran like someone was chasing him. Meryl blinked.  
  
`Why is he so upset? Did I do something wrong?`  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
They all met later to all discuss what they would do. Knives sat away from everyone else except Dryden who chose to sit there and talk to him nonstop no matter what he said. Vash chose not to ask about this right now.  
  
"Milly agreed that she would like to join our little group for the time being." Vash began "And she said that she wanted to visit Wolfwood`s grave. Does anyone have any objections to doing this first?"  
  
They all shrugged. Meryl nodded.  
  
"Great! Wolfwood will be so pleased that so many people want to visit him!"  
  
Vash grinned. He pulled out a few bottles for celebration of Wolfwood. At least that was his excuse for wanting to drink. Knives offered to go get the tickets for the sand cruiser that they would be riding. They would put their bikes on board. It would save a lot of money and would save them some time. Vash told Meryl to go with him. Knives wanted to protest but they were all insisting that she go. He had no choice.  
  
"Five tickets for the sand cruiser." Knives stated.  
  
"Make that six!" came a female voice. Knives turned to see a woman with purple eyes and blond hair in a ponytail. Meryl smiled.  
  
"You are….Marianne, aren`t you?"  
  
"And you are Meryl Strife! It is very good to see you again! I have been searching for an adventure for awhile now why someone else takes my position! Since you are here Vash the Stampede must be close! I would be absolutely delighted to join you all!"  
  
"I don`t see why not! Everyone else is joining us."  
  
"Great! Go ahead and get six, Mr…."  
  
"Knives."  
  
"Knives? Is that all?"  
  
"Marianne…is that all?"  
  
"That is what I prefer."  
  
"Knives is what I prefer."  
  
Marianne turned to Meryl.  
  
"Is he always this rude?"  
  
"You get used to it. His name is Millions Knives and he is Vash`s brother."  
  
Marianne began circling Knives. He eyed her. He grabbed the tickets. Marianne kept staring at him as they walked. Meryl kept a good few feet between her and Knives as she did not know how he would react since the incident.  
  
"I do see the resemblance now! Wow!"  
  
She reached out to touch him but he backed away. He ran into Meryl. He did not seem to notice as he growled at Marianne.  
  
"Back off! You are a very strange spider!"  
  
"Do I look like a spider to you?"  
  
Meryl pushed Knives away then tried to stop them from fighting. She stood in the middle only to be squashed as Marianne came towards Knives trying to piss him off. Meryl struggled to escape.  
  
"You have a real problem! You are nothing like Vash!"  
  
"Good thing!"  
  
"Stop it! Come on! Knives, back off!"  
  
"Yeah! You should listen to your girlfriend!"  
  
Knives blinked. Meryl got flustered once again.  
  
"Why does everyone think that she is my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well…I have been watching people all day walk down the street and the only people I have seen are you two! The way that she looks at you all the time kinda made me think that!"  
  
Meryl flushed the brightest red that she ever had before. She ran on ahead after grabbing the tickets from Knives.  
  
"I`ll see you guys ahead!"  
  
Knives and Marianne stopped walking. Knives humphed.  
  
"She does not look at me!"  
  
"Oh come one! She likes you! She just can`t say anything! I know that she liked Vash at some point but…"  
  
"She still does! All I hear in her mind all day is how much she loves Vash! I am sick and tired of hearing that crap!"  
  
"You really have the hots for her, don`t you?"  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE THE HOTS FOR HER!!!!!!!"  
  
People walking around stopped. Knives was leaned over yelling in her face. He looked around then fell backwards (as in most cartoons when embarassed). He scratched the back of his head then stood up. Marianne had burst into fits of laughter. Knives mumbled to himself. Meryl ran up to them as they approached. Knives looked away while Marianne began laughing again. Meryl blinked then smiled.  
  
"We are getting on the sand cruiser now! Come on!"  
  
They followed Meryl to the sand cruiser. Their bikes were getting loaded onto the ship. They got just as the ship pulled away. Meryl waved to all of the people as they began their journey on the ship. She did not notice the shadowed figure a few yards away. A smile crossed the stranger`s face.  
  
"She`s here. We make our move during the live entertainment in two days."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Who the hell is this shadowy figure and what does it have to do with Meryl? Does Knives have the hots for Meryl or was Marianne just poking fun at him? On to Chapter 6 which will NOT answer this question…at least…I don`t think so… 


	6. Love Connection

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 25, 2002  
  
Anime: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Pairings: Damn near break the thing off and wave it around in your face!!! COME ON!!!! IT GETS PRETTY OBVIOUS!!!!! Okay…MAYBE NOT PAIRING BUT ONE PERSON! GET ME?  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness…AND SOMETHING THAT WOULD SERIOUSLY HURT A GUY!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: not mine once again  
  
***Writer here again! I`m a little nervous about posting this one. I know that people are not bothered a lot by suggestive situations(I know I`m not) but I am really more worried about if I continued to keep the characters in their respective attitudes and such. I wrote this a month ago. I would like to hear comments about it. If people really don`t like it then I will revise it. Be gentle!!! I am only here to write fanfics!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Love Connection  
  
They got three rooms. The prices were up pretty high (and Vash really wanted to get Meryl and Knives to make up). He conveniently situated them to where he was with Milly and Dryden was with Marianne despite her protest that she hardly knew him. Knives and Meryl sat silently in their room. Knives cleaned off his gun and aimed at various things in the room without shooting anything. Meryl pretty much did the same thing with her guns.  
  
"Hey, Knives, could you hand me that rag you were using to clean your gun?"  
  
He threw it in her direction. She caught it. Meryl`s brain kept going back to what everyone kept saying lately.  
  
`Do you have any kids?....Why are you two together?...You two are the strangest couple!...How long have you two been together?...Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Knives! Why does everyboby we run into think we`re a couple! I hung out with Vash for a long time and nobody said anything! Perfect. Now even Vash thinks that something is going on. He did set me and Knives up in here. I have to get out of here for awhile.`  
  
She got up. She just put her hand on the knob when a shadow fell over her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to take a walk around the ship. It`s too stuffy in here."  
  
Knives reached over her and opened up the door.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
"I was about to leave. Don`t think of this as some gentleman thing I did."  
  
"Just take a compliment once and a while."  
  
She strolled on down the hallway as Knives walked the other direction.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash, Milly, Dryden and Marianne sat at a table conversing and having drinks.  
  
"So you really are trying to set up Knives and Meryl? Why them?" Marianne asked. Milly giggled.  
  
"Vash explained everything to me! He knows that Meryl used to be in love with him or maybe still is! He knows that his brother is not very open and his attitude can be a lot like Meryl`s. He figured that putting them together would be good for them both! The whole thing with the kidnapping had nothing to do with it because he didn`t begin planning really until he picked me up!"  
  
"They seem to quarrel a lot. Do you really think that this would work between them? Meryl`s a sweet girl and I don`t think that deceiving her would be in the best interest." Dryden stated. Vash laughed.  
  
"Oh don`t worry! This won`t hurt them! They already seem to have something between them!"  
  
Little did they know that Meryl walked into the room and stood only a few feet away hidden behind a plant.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- -  
  
`They are setting me up with Knives? How…How could they do that? All this time…Vash put me with him to make us feel something for eachother? And I thought that he and Milly were my friends. Well…no. Milly was in on it too! She should have told me!`  
  
"Why are you behind that plant?"  
  
She shrieked. Knives stood by the wall sipping a glass of wine. Meryl panicked.  
  
`They can`t see me here!`  
  
"Uh…Knives, I want to see the view from outside! Care to join me?"  
  
"I was just out there. Believe me. It is not…Hey!"  
  
She dragged him by the arm. No one saw them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl stopped when she reached the front of the ship. She let go of Knives who just stood against one of the posts. The sand all around them actually looked kind of peaceful at night.  
  
"It`s beautiful." she said.  
  
"It is sand. Get over it."  
  
"What am I going to do with you? You never see anything as beautiful."  
  
"Plants are always beautiful."  
  
Meryl turned around. Knives blinked. He looked around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don`t you come over here? There is a nice view right now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He walked over and placed his arms on the railing. He stared off. Meryl did the same. They sat there with the wind blowing the dust around them. A loud clang resounded behind them. Knives pulled out his gun and whirled around. A shadowy figure rounded a corner. Meryl moved to follow him but he put a hand out.  
  
"Knives! Let me…"  
  
"Stay here! I have a feeling that this guy is one of the members of that gang that passed through that town!"  
  
Knives ran after the figure. Meryl sighed. She walked off in the other direction.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives trampled down the steps towards the lower cabins of the ship. The figure rounded the corners just ahead of him. He got to an open area and stopped. He looked around.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?"  
  
"Why are you following me?" came a deep male voice with hint of laughter. Knives pointed his gun around but no one was there.  
  
"Who are you and why were you spying on me?"  
  
"Not on you. On the girl actually."  
  
Knives` eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want that girl for?"  
  
"Not me. The boss wants her. I believe that you already met him."  
  
"The man with the wolfhead?"  
  
"You are very perceptive, Mr. Millions Knives. I have heard of you. You caused a lot of pain to others to which many people died. A very impressive feat."  
  
Knives slowly lowered his weapon.  
  
"Are you trying to kiss up to me?"  
  
"No. It really does impress me. You see…my gang began under the guidance of our boss who decided to start because of you. You are like a god to him. He is impressed. Very impressed."  
  
Knives put his gun away.  
  
"So what do you want with her?"  
  
"It is extremely rare to find someone quite like her. She is one of the few humans with the ability to…"  
  
"Knives! Hey, Knives! Where are you?" came Vash`s voice. Knives growled.  
  
"Hello! HELLO!...Damn you, brother!"  
  
Vash strolled in. Knives sighed heavily.  
  
`I sure as hell am not going to tell him about this! He will just screw everything up! I need to find that girl. I am the only one who could possibly get information out of these guys! They hold me up like I am some kind of god! This could be to my advantage.`  
  
"What are you doing down here, bro?"  
  
Knives smirked.  
  
"Nothing really. This ship is boring."  
  
"Well then you will appreciate what we all decided to do."  
  
"What? Get off?"  
  
"No way! There`s a pool on here! We all want to go swim!"  
  
"I don`t do swimming!"  
  
"Ah, come on! Meryl`ll be there!"  
  
Knives blinked.  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
`You need her to get information from those guys.` he told himself. Knives` face went maniacal for a moment. Vash stepped back a bit.  
  
"You okay, bro?"  
  
"I will play your little game."  
  
Vash got behind him and pushed him along. Knives sighed and ran along ahead. He did not want to be pushed into anything by his fool of a brother.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl hugged herself. She wore a deep blue bikini (Trust me. She had one in her cape where everything else is.). Milly sported a very pink one piece.  
  
"What`s wrong, Meryl?" she asked with a cheery voice. Meryl`s cheeks turned red.  
  
"I don`t usually go swimming. I hate being in front of people with my suit on. Maybe I should just go and change. Maybe I can get some sleep…"  
  
Milly pushed Meryl into the cold water. Meryl came up splashing around until she composed herself. She angrily glared at Milly who smiled broadly.  
  
"You have to get used to it first!"  
  
Meryl sighed. She heard Vash talking nonstop to someone.  
  
`Sounds like he`s talking to Knives.`  
  
She looked over her shoulders. Vash wore a grey shirt and a pair of black swim trunks. Knives only wore a pair of black swim trunks. Meryl felt her cheeks flush. She did not really know who she was blushing for. Marianne wore a green and blue bikini. She lay down to sun. Dryden apparently was not swimming right now as he still had on his usual clothing except for his coat which was probably in his room. Vash flapped about as he jumped into the water with no real rhythm. Knives, on the other hand, did a perfect dive (as if there was any doubt!). He surfaced at the other end of the pool. Meryl noticed an inflatable chair floating lonely in the water.  
  
`Don`t mind if I do.` she thought as she climbed up on the float. She lay in the middle of it since this was built for two people. She found herself falling asleep. She heard a splash.  
  
`Perhaps Dryden decided to take a swim.`  
  
Suddenly a hand pushed her roughly. She nearly fell off but the back of the top of her suit was grabbed from behind. Whoever had grabbed her lay next to her. She felt her cheeks flush a deep red. She became furious.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?! I…" she yelled as she turned her head around. Knives chuckled.  
  
"Don`t mind if I do." he said, mimicking what she had said in her mind earlier. She blew out a ragged sigh.  
  
"You could have at least asked me to move over for you!"  
  
"Right! Then you could have chewed me out with that nagging voice of yours! I would rather take my chances."  
  
Meryl gave up. She lay her head back on the headrest.  
  
`He didn`t push me off.`  
  
"That`s right." he said. Meryl could not take his mind reading anymore. Without thinking she pushed him off of the raft. His eyes went wide as he fell off. Meryl shrieked as the whole thing flipped. She felt water go up her nose. She felt like she was choking. A hand reached down and grabbed hers. She was pulled out of the water. She looked up. It was Vash.  
  
"You okay?!"  
  
Meryl coughed. She gave a thumb`s up. Vash let out a breath.  
  
"Whew! Good thing! You would have killed me if I had to use CPR!"  
  
As she burst into laughter along with Vash Knives got out of the pool on the other side. He looked around.  
  
`Good. That bastard left. Good thing I distracted Meryl. He wanted to get her talking. That guy was not who I was looking for anyways. He looked like a lapdog for someone else…probably that wolfhead guy`s lapdog.`  
  
Knives looked across the pool at Vash and Meryl laughing and turning red with embarassment. He suddenly wanted to not be there. He turned to leave. He began walking.  
  
"Knives!"  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I am going back to my room, brother! I decided to get some rest!"  
  
`Damn, I`m good at lying!`  
  
He peered over his shoulder. Vash shrugged. Meryl tilted her head then turned away. Knives kept on walking.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Knives heard the door open. He had himself turned towards the wall. He had been lying there for a couple of hours. The door closed.  
  
"Knives?" came Meryl`s quiet voice. He did not move. He heard her go through her things. Another door opened and closed. He heard the shower turn on. He sat up. He took his gun from the sidetable. He yawned as he spun the barrel around. A couple of minutes later the door to the bathroom opened. Meryl stepped out in only a towel around her. A very small towel. She took one look at him and her face turned beet red. She shrieked.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!"  
  
Knives blinked.  
  
"…Well…I wasn`t."  
  
She grabbed her clothing she had laid out. She scowled at Knives. He sighed and turned around. Meryl slipped on her clothing.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He turned back around. He spun the barrel around again. Meryl sat down beside him. She leaned her head against the wall. She groaned. He eyed her.  
  
"What`s with you? You sound and look like shit."  
  
"Thanks!" Meryl stated sarcastically "I don`t feel very well!"  
  
Knives turned his attention back to spinning his barrel. He frowned.  
  
"Well this got boring fast!" he exclaimed. Meryl ignored him. He stood up and stretched. He took one step towards the door and Meryl`s hand reached out to touch his arm. He looked down at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you…stay with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don`t feel well and this room scares me when I`m by myself."  
  
"Silly spider emotions."  
  
"Please?"  
  
He did not know why but he had a strange feeling come over him. He brushed it off as a feeling of boredom. He sat down on the bed. Meryl leaned over. Her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I knew it! I get sick when I ride these things! Maybe I should have mentioned…ohhhh!!"  
  
She got up and ran into the bathroom. Knives lay back on the bed.  
  
`Damn these one bedrooms!`  
  
Meryl came stumbling out of the bathroom. She took a few steps towards the bed then she fell. She fell right on top of him and her hand…well…Knives` eyes became the biggest that they ever had before. Meryl fell asleep. His lip twitched.  
  
`Shit! Shit! Shit!`  
  
He reached down to move her hand. Her hand clenched. He bit his lip.  
  
`She has a grip!`  
  
He tried to forget about it. He even tried going to sleep but her grip got tighter. A drop of sweat fell from his face.  
  
`How long can she hold on like that?!`  
  
The door to their room opened.  
  
`I will never live this down.`  
  
Vash and Milly walked in.  
  
"Hey, Knives! How is Meryl? She looked si…oh my!" Milly gasped. Knives` face twitched. His eyes were still wide. His teeth clenched. Vash stifled his laughter.  
  
"She sure had a hold on you, doesn`t she?"  
  
"Stop being stupid and get over here! Get her off!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Knives` eyes narrowed. Meryl clenched her fist again. He let out a sound that was a cross between a cry and a wail. Vash motioned to Milly.  
  
"Okay. I`m going to grab a hold of Meryl and you get her to bend her fingers away from…you know."  
  
"Wait a minute! Why her?"  
  
"I think you want a girl doing this and not me."  
  
Knives nodded. He had a point. Milly smiled nervously at Knives.  
  
"I`m sorry about this! I wouldn`t normally…"  
  
"Come on! This really hurts!"  
  
"Right!" she exclaimed. She reached down. He closed his eyes. Milly blushed. Vash stifled his laughter as Milly pulled gently at one of Meryl`s fingers. Meryl`s eyes opened.  
  
"Milly? Vash? What…"  
  
She saw where her hand was. She looked up at Knives. He opened his eyes. They widened. Hers widened. They both screamed. She let go of him and he collapsed to the floor. He held himself as he rolled around cursing. Meryl jumped down to the floor and tried to calm him down but he took one look at her and he leapt up. He fell on the bed.  
  
"Now I think that I`m sick." He mumbled. Meryl sat down beside him. Her cheeks were very red.  
  
"Could you guys leave please? Thank you for trying to help."  
  
Vash pushed Milly along. They left. Meryl lay down beside Knives who was groaning. She sighed and somehow fell asleep. Her cheeks were still flushed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl woke up.  
  
`That sounded like someone scratching at the door.`  
  
She cowered against Knives. He mumbled something in his sleep about "not touching him there". There it came again.  
  
`What is that?`  
  
She heard someone laugh. It was cold. It was worse than Knives` laugh. She pressed up against Knives then crawled over him to lay against the wall. He stayed asleep. She lifted one of his arms and snuggled into his chest. She trembled violently. She was afraid that he would wake up but he never did.  
  
`I don`t care what he thinks. I`m scared.`  
  
She fell asleep. The laugh died away down the hallway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash and Dryden were telling each other about their travels in the breakfast area when Knives walked in yawning and scratching his head. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair stuck out in all directions. Meryl was at his heels in a long light blue shirt and a pair of skimpy night shorts. She looked a lot better.  
  
"Yo! How did you guys sleep?"  
  
Knives mumbled something then slammed his head down on the table. Meryl sat beside him.  
  
"I slept pretty well." she said softly. Her voice was weak.  
  
"You okay, Meryl?" Vash asked. She forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good! Hey, bro! How is…you know…"  
  
Knives kicked Vash hard from under the table. Vash shut up. Meryl giggled. Knives got up.  
  
"I`m not hungry. I am going to take a walk."  
  
"Uh…me too!" Meryl exclaimed. She followed him.  
  
"She certainly is attached to him." Dryden said as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Yep!" Vash stated with a smile on his face. A figure in the corner behind the plant that Meryl had hidden behind yesterday laughed.  
  
"Tomorrow we will get her, master. Tomorrow is our day to get what is coming to us!"  
  
  
  
*Who the hell is that?!?!?!! See in Chapter 7 


	7. Emotional Attachment

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 27, 2002  
  
Anime: hmmm…let`s see….  
  
Pairings: Don`t make me hurt you….  
  
Rating: NR for some VERY suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: not me  
  
***Once again the writer. I want to again say how pleased that I am that people are reviewing this. Everyone who sent me a review…you people are so awesome! It makes me very happy that people are enjoying this. I`m sorry I ramble every other fanfic. I`ll try to stop. Anyways…here it tis!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Emotional Attachment  
  
The rest of the day went along rather uneventfully. They all decided to have a few drinks in Dryden`s room that night. Vash and Milly, of course, went haywire all over the place. They tripped over Knives, ran into Meryl, and threw up on Dryden. Knives held his liquor so he did not have a problem. Meryl did not like to drink that much. Dryden just passed out after showering and Marianne did not drink at all. She was asleep.  
  
"Knives?" Meryl whispered. He was laid out beside Marianne. He glanced up at her.  
  
"Can we go back to our room? I can`t sleep in here and I`m really tired."  
  
"You know where the room is."  
  
"Please…Knives…I`m scared. Last night…I heard….someone laughing outside my door. Please."  
  
"Why don`t you get Vash to do it? He would probably do it."  
  
"He`s out cold. Knives…please?"  
  
Tears began to run from her eyes and down her cheeks. She went down on her knees on the floor. He got up. He reached down and put his hand under her hip. He lifted her up. He tucked her under his arm.  
  
"Hey! I didn`t say like this!"  
  
"Easier for me. I`m faster anyways."  
  
She went silent. As they approached their room a shadow disappeared. Knives growled.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Laughter filled the air then it was gone. Meryl trembled.  
  
"That was the same laugh!"  
  
"That bastard will not keep bothering us! If he comes back I`ll kick his ass!"  
  
Meryl gazed up at him. She smiled through new tears. Knives averted his eyes from hers. He opened the door and carried her in. He laid her down. She sighed. He removed his clothing. Meryl`s cheeks flushed as she hid her face.  
  
"Knives, put on some clothing!"  
  
"I`m not embarrassed. Besides…you kinda have seen everything…or felt."  
  
Meryl`s cheeks pulsated as they became more red.  
  
"Can we please forget about that? I`m sorry!"  
  
"Hey! It`s not my fault! You grabbed them! How can a guy forget that?!"  
  
Meryl did not say anything.  
  
`Just talk about something else!`  
  
Knives pulled the cover off of her face. She shrieked. He was still standing there completely nude. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled it away from her body. He got a pretty good glance down it. Meryl slapped him. He laughed. She hugged herself as her cheeks damn near burned off.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"If you get a feel from me I at least get to see you!"  
  
"You`re worse than Vash!"  
  
"I will take that as a compliment."  
  
Meryl cursed him under her breath. She turned to face the wall. Knives lay down beside her. She looked over her shoulder.  
  
`He`s wearing shorts.`  
  
"What did you think…that I would lie here nude? If you want me to…"  
  
"No!"  
  
Knives smirked then closed his eyes. Meryl shook her head in disgust. Though she was embarrassed and angry she could not help but smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Marianne sat at the bar on the ship. She was not much into alcohol and the bar sold more than just alcohol.  
  
`This is a lot better than being in that town.`  
  
"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"  
  
Marianne smiled. Dryden sat down beside her. He tipped his hat towards her and grinned.  
  
"How are you, Miss Marianne?"  
  
"Just fine. What about you?"  
  
"Just woke up. I`m still kinda tired…and a bit hung over."  
  
Marianne giggled. She ordered him a glass of coffee. He tipped his hat again.  
  
"So what do you think about this Vash the Stampede?" Dryden asked "He certainly is a crazy guy. I knew him for awhile. Good man."  
  
"I met him once. Very nice man. I`m not sure about his brother though. Vash told me recently about how his brother used to be evil. I`m glad that he isn`t but…I still don`t trust him."  
  
"He does have something that doesn`t feel right. That girl…Meryl…she is really hooked on that guy."  
  
"He did let her stay with him when she nearly cracked. That`s what Milly told me."  
  
"Do you think that it`s possible that…"  
  
"No. He can`t feel for her like she most likely feels for him."  
  
"She never went out and told us."  
  
"I know that she does. It`s the way she acts. She used to have a timid kind of thing around Vash that I noticed despite what she put on the outside. Vash was such a jerk. He never realized it until a little after. I felt sorry for her. Now…just look at her. She looks so happy no matter what look is on her face. She follows him around like a child."  
  
"Or a love struck girl." Dryden replied.  
  
"She`s got her work cut out for her. I don`t think that Vash planned for his little scheme to get them together to actually work this fast…though I think most of it was Knives` fault when he took her along."  
  
"Quiet! Here he comes!"  
  
Knives sat down beside Marianne. He never even looked at them.  
  
"How are you?" Marianne asked in a small voice. He looked at her then shrugged. Marianne looked at Dryden who shrugged.  
  
"How is Meryl? She still isn`t seasick, is she?"  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
Marianne flinched at the harsh words.  
  
"I just figured that…since you are in the same room as her…"  
  
"That was not my doing. If it were up to me I would be in a room by myself where I could stay alone. No one would come in or out without my permission."  
  
"She really seems to like being around you."  
  
"She is very annoying. I had to get up early just to make sure she did not follow me."  
  
Marianne got up. She slapped him. She slapped him hard. A huge red mark lay across his face. He slowly turned his head back and continued to drink.  
  
"What a jerk! She cares about you! Her and Vash are the only ones that care anything about you and you treat both of them like shit! Someday you will be alone and no one will be there for you!"  
  
She got up and stormed off. Dryden followed. Knives touched his cheek gingerly. He took a napkin and spat out blood from his cheek after she slapped him. His teeth had cut him from the inside.  
  
`I locked her in there so those guys wouldn`t get to her. I need to use her as bait for awhile.`  
  
----------------------------------------------- --  
  
Meryl felt fear grip her heart.  
  
`He locked me in here…alone!`  
  
She shivered and pulled her knees tight to her chest. That same laughter filled the room.. She covered her ears.  
  
"He left you alone. How convenient…yet our move will not be made just yet."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"But you are…"  
  
"Just LEAVE!!" she screamed. The door crunched into splinters. Meryl cried out. She hid behind her covers. She looked up. No one.  
  
"Hmmm…not bad."  
  
She ran from the room. The laughter died away. She ran from room to room until she got to the bar area. She located Knives. She ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. He blinked in surprise. She was trembling worse than ever before.  
  
"He was in there! He spoke to me then I…I think that I…"  
  
He pushed her away. He felt that feeling again. He did not like it. It felt like his heart would explode out of his chest after beating so hard against his ribcage. She whimpered. His lips twitched and teeth clenched. He averted his eyes. He pushed her away forcefully.  
  
"Quit hanging on me all the time. Run to Vash next time."  
  
Meryl`s bottom lip shook. She ran from the area and disappeared. Now he felt something else. It was worse than what he felt every time Meryl hugged him…if hug was the right word.  
  
----------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Milly felt her eyes water when she looked at Meryl. Her friend sat at a table outside all alone. She looked so upset. She sat on the opposite end of the table. Meryl glanced at her and forced a smile.  
  
"Milly…how are you?"  
  
"What happened, Meryl? You are crying."  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
They did not say anything else as they sat out there. Milly felt herself becoming depressed just looking at Meryl.  
  
`What could have happened to hurt her this much?....Knives. I have to find him!`  
  
She got up.  
  
"I`m sorry, Meryl, but I have something that I have to do!"  
  
"Oh…see you around."  
  
Milly ran off. She searched all over with no sign of him. She went to their room which the workers on the ship had replaced very quickly. She opened the door. Knives was asleep…or at least appeared to be. She approached him.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
He twitched then let out a long sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is Meryl so upset?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"She only gets upset now because of something that has to do with you in some way. Come on. Tell me something. Maybe this could patch things up and she wouldn`t be like this. It could take stress off of you."  
  
Knives turned over. His cheek was still red from Marianne`s slap. There was something else that was bothering him. It was in his eyes.  
  
"You look miserable! How did you get that slap? Was it…"  
  
"It was Marianne."  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"My business."  
  
"Oh…well…Meryl…"  
  
"I told her to lay off of me."  
  
"You are bothered by her trusting you more than anyone else right now?"  
  
"She trusts me more than Vash? Yeah right!"  
  
"You don`t see her hanging off of him, do ya?"  
  
Knives did not reply.  
  
"See? She lo…"  
  
"Don`t say it."  
  
"But she…"  
  
"She hasn`t known me that long. I don`t like her. I don`t want to be tied down. Besides…no one could possibly…for me."  
  
"Do you honestly think that?"  
  
"I enjoy it when people suffer...not all the time but it happens every once in awhile. I feel that itch I used to get. I hurt people. This time I don`t feel an itch. I feel like my heart is going to burst. I don`t like that feeling."  
  
Milly put a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. He did not flinch or tremble. She did not say anything. She just sat there with her hand on his shoulder. Knives stared out in front of him. He unconsciously touched his gun. It must have been a reflex action.  
  
`Does he care about her…even if it`s not love?`  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Vash and Dryden occupied themselves with a pool table in the game room. Marianne resided in the exercise room which was only a door or two away. Vash took his turn.  
  
"This is just what I needed!"  
  
"I second that." Dryden said as he put two balls in two separate holes. Vash prepared to shoot after angling himself.  
  
"Even so…this peace can drive a guy nuts! Nothing interesting has happened since we`ve been on here! If the peace doesn`t eventually get to me the boredom that comes with it will!"  
  
Dryden chuckled as Vash completely missed his target. He set up and knocked all of the rest of the balls into different holes. The blond gunman sulked as he sat down on a bench nearby. He picked up his drink and took a long swallow. Dryden began setting up the balls again.  
  
"Care for another game?"  
  
"No way! You beat me every time!"  
  
"You are one poor loser!"  
  
Before Vash could defend himself Marianne strolled in. She wore a regular pair of jeans and a short grey shirt. Dryden grinned.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady!"  
  
Marianne smiled.  
  
"How are you guys? You been playing pool for this long?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about locating Milly. She always has some good jokes or does something really funny. I could use some laughs." Vash stated.  
  
"All you have to do is look in the mirror." Marianne said. She smiled. Dryden snickered as Vash fell off the bench. He was up in a second in Marianne`s face.  
  
"And was is THAT supposed to mean?!" he asked, trying to put as much force into his voice as possible which only came out as whining. Marianne burst into fits of laughter. Vash sat back down and sighed.  
  
"Go on! Laugh! I can take it!"  
  
Marianne eventually stopped laughing. She sighed.  
  
"Did you see my brother anywhere?"  
  
Marianne growled. Vash jumped back.  
  
"Hey! What did I say?!"  
  
"That jerk!"  
  
Vash`s eyes slitted. Marianne took a step back. Vash never got angry at his friends like that. He lashed out in rage.  
  
"Don`t call my brother a jerk! I am sick and tired of everyone calling him names!"  
  
"She`s right, you know."  
  
They all three faced the door to the game area. Knives stood with his back against the door. He had that smirk on his face. His eyes were closed. Marianne took a step towards him only to have Vash stick out his hand to stop her.  
  
"You still don`t need to be called a jerk."  
  
"No. I think that she hits the nail right on the head. Of course if it were me in her shoes…I would have used a worse word such as bastard."  
  
He opened his eyes which were surprisingly calm. When no one spoke up he continued. He stepped into the room. He stopped a few feet in front of them.  
  
"I plan on leaving once we arrive at our destination. Wherever we stay the first night I will make sure that I am gone before anyone else is awake. I have something that I have to do."  
  
"You will come back though, right?" Vash asked.  
  
"No, brother….but if you ever find me…that will be for that time. I am uncertain of when and where I will be. Do me a favor and don`t look for me. It would be better if no one came looking for me. I`m not worth it."  
  
`That girl needs to let me go. I don`t know why she is so attached to me.`  
  
"And make sure that girl…"  
  
"Meryl."  
  
"Right…Meryl…don`t let her find out about this. She cannot come with me."  
  
"Why not? I think she would be miserable with us."  
  
Knives sucked in his breath.  
  
`They are getting way too mushy for me. The only way I can get to them is to be a little mushy too. Shit. I hate this.`  
  
"She will only find more pain if she was with me. I am a natural jerk. I don`t say things that are how you would consider…nice…to say. I like…I like pain sometimes. I like to see it…Don`t ask why. Maybe I can get over it. It will take time and I will not allow someone to experience that along with me."  
  
Vash remembered when he said the same thing to Meryl and Milly.  
  
`Anyone around me gets in trouble…This is the same thing.  
  
"Just make sure she doesn`t find out." Knives said. He left. Marianne stared where he had been standing in shock. Vash looked down at the floor. Dryden patted Marianne`s shoulder.  
  
"Maybe he isn`t as much of a jerk as we thought."  
  
Vash remained silent as Dryden and Marianne left after saying goodbye.  
  
`I can`t let him leave. Meryl will not feel the same pain that I caused her by leaving.`  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was just setting when the captain announced that the entertainment would begin in an hour in the stage area. Meryl sat in silence on her`s and Knives` bed.  
  
`Should I even go down there? Maybe I should just rest.`  
  
She heard someone move around in the bathroom. Since she had just entered the room a few minutes ago. She did not realize that someone was there. She began to tremble.  
  
"Who`s there?" she called out.  
  
"Knives." came that familiar monotone voice. She breathed a sigh of relief then she remembered what he had said to her.  
  
`He doesn`t want me around….neither does Vash. I know that Milly would…`  
  
Knives stepped out. He had on a pair of black pants. He met eyes with her once before he continued on to grab a white button-up shirt. He put it on over his back and proceeded to button it up. He tilted his eyes up to catch Meryl staring with her cheeks burning. She looked away. He went back to his business.  
  
"Aren`t you coming?" he asked. Meryl blinked.  
  
"Uh…yeah."  
  
"Then get ready."  
  
"Could you wait for me?"  
  
He did not answer. She grabbed her dress from the dresser and went into the bathroom. She took a shower. She put on her dress. It was a short sparkling blue dress that was very short. She opened the door. She was surprised to see Knives sitting on the bed.  
  
"You waited."  
  
"You ready?"  
  
She slipped on her shoes. She smelled chalogne in the air.  
  
`He has some?! He must have borrowed it from Vash.`  
  
He opened the door. She stood there. He held it open.  
  
`He`s holding it for me…why does this feel so strange?`  
  
She walked through. He closed the door and locked it. They walked side by side in complete silence towards the stage area. Meryl took the chance and hooked an arm through his. He did not push her away. He flinched a little but that was it. Meryl smiled.  
  
  
  
*AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! How cute!!!!! How could Knives think about leaving a woman behind who obviously…chapter 8!!!!! 


	8. The Lacky Gang and Heartbreaking Decisio...

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: February 27, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: Please!  
  
Rating: NR for some VERY VERY suggestive themes and Knivishness…and VIOLENCE AND PERHAPS BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(not really) SERIOUS ANGST MAY BE INCLUDED!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: really…not me  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Lacky Gang and Heartbreaking Decisions  
  
People stood and talked while the scheduled entertainment was setting up. Meryl let go of Knives a couple of minutes ago. She found Milly and started a conversation with her. She found herself laughing as if she had not been upset all day. Marianne joined in.  
  
"Meryl, when did you come in?"  
  
"I came in with Knives a few minutes ago."  
  
Marianne nodded slowly. She looked around to find Vash and Knives chatting about something. Knives smiled once. Vash obviously thought that whatever he said was hilarious. She turned back. She smiled. The lights dimmed and the announcer came on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is our last night before we reach our destination. We have come up with very nice entertainment to keep you all dazzled and hopefully coming back. Here they are…the Lacky Band!"  
  
The curtains opened. Meryl immediately felt a chill go up her arm when she saw the singer. He had long white hair and silvery looking eyes. He looked right at her. A smile crossed his lips.  
  
`He`s looking at me!`  
  
Suddenly somone stood in her way. Since it was dark she could not see who it was.  
  
"Hey! I`m trying to…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Knives?"  
  
She recognized his tall shape now that she thought about it. She came up beside him.  
  
"Who is that guy? He was…"  
  
"He was looking at you. I noticed."  
  
`You were paying attention to me?`  
  
"I saw him staring. It took me awhile to find out that it was you."  
  
"Oh." she said softly. He put his arm out and pushed her behind him. She complied. She felt that cold fear grip her heart.  
  
`What do these guys want with me?...What if he isn`t even with those guys? He could just find me attractive.`  
  
She leaned up against Knives. He was paying too much attention to the singer to care. The band started off playing a relatively fast dance song. She watched as Vash and Milly took off. It was obvious that neither knew how to dance. Dryden convinced Marianne to dance. They were not half bad. She tugged on the back of Knives` shirt. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
He looked like he was amused.  
  
"Can you even dance?"  
  
"Why would I ask you if I couldn`t?"  
  
He smirked. Meryl turned him around. She rested one hand on his waist. She was trying to figure out where to put her other hand when he grasped it with his own. He put his other hand on her shoulder instead of her waist since she was at least a foot shorter than himself. They started dancing. Meryl was surprised how good Knives was. He practically floated across the dance floor. She had a hard time keeping up.  
  
"I thought that you knew how to dance." Knives said somewhat sarcastically. Meryl winced at the harshness of the words.  
  
"Well I…uh….."  
  
"I…" Knives began. She looked up at him in awe.  
  
`He`s trying to apologize.`  
  
"I`ll try and slow down but that`s all I`m doing for you."  
  
He tried to sound sarcastic but it actually came out sounding soft. They moved about to the music without saying anything. Meryl gazed up at Knives. His face was unreadable. He looked indifferent yet it was comforting. The music suddenly slowed down a lot. She looked up at him again. He did not look at her. He pulled her against him as if to hug her. He put his arms around her (meaning around her shoulders). She blushed deeply as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
`Why can`t he be like this all the time?`  
  
She was just getting lost in the music when it stopped then a song started up again. Meryl looked up. She shrieked. Knives stopped moving. Meryl clutched his waist. The man with white hair and silver eyes stood a few feet away. He grinned. The music kept on playing when he spoke. His voice sounded deep and handsome yet it ran cold into the skin.  
  
"Meryl, are you ready to go?"  
  
Meryl trembled. She turned her head against Knives` chest. His lips twisted into his all too familiar smirk.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked. The man grinned.  
  
"I am known as Fenris. I am not surprised that you do not recognize me. I gave the girl that beautiful blue necklace as an early wedding gift."  
  
"Wedding gift?!" Knives asked. He scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Yes. A wedding gift. You see…I had originally planned on marrying a woman who just happens to be my very good partner…but when I heard that SHE had been found I had to take this opportunity. You and me…we would be unstoppable."  
  
"I will not marry you!"  
  
"It really does not matter what you say or think. You accepted the gift which makes you bound to me. No matter if you come with me now or some other time you still are mine."  
  
Meryl pushed away from Knives. She pulled desperately at the necklace around her neck. The stone felt like it was embedded into her skin. Tears began to run from her eyes. She looked to Knives who looked a little freaked out. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted to reveal his clenched teeth. Fenris laughed and Meryl trembled at the sound.  
  
"It has been fun but I think that we must be going."  
  
He reached out a hand towards Meryl. She took a step back towards Knives. He backed up. His breathing became more ragged.  
  
"Come now, Meryl. It will only make it harder if you delay this engagement."  
  
Suddenly Knives grabbed Meryl`s shoulder and threw her to the ground. She would have slapped him had she not figured out that he was pushing her out of the way. She knocked several dancers over. She heard screaming.  
  
"He`s got a gun!" someone shouted. People crowded around. Meryl felt someone grab her up. She looked up to see Vash. He looked grim.  
  
"Vash…"  
  
"I don`t like this, Meryl. This guy has a power in him…I can feel it. I don`t know if Knives can take him."  
  
Dryden and Marianne came in with guns raised. Shots rang out behind Meryl`s head. She had Vash turn her to where she could see. Knives had his gun raised and was using a table as a shield as he approached. The guy dodged every single one. Knives reloaded and the guy never attacked him. Knives` cheek twitched. His lips curved into his maniacal smile.  
  
"So you think you can dodge every bullet, huh?! Try this!"  
  
He threw the table at Fenris. He jumped up into the air and came shooting at the white haired man like a maniac. Fenris smiled then phased out. Knives` eyes widened.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He hit the ground and rolled. He put another clips of bullets into his gun.  
  
"Knives, look out!" Meryl exclaimed. He turned in time to roll out of the way of Fenris who appeared with a sword bearing down on him. Fenris phased in and out to clamp down on Knives who held his gun out to stop him. The sparks flew as Knives held Fenris` sword away from him. Fenris grinned and Knives cried out in pain. Blood began to seep through his shirt and jacket at his left shoulder as the sword swiped over it. Knives stopped him again.  
  
"STOP IT!" Meryl screamed. All of the lights in the room exploded. Fenris went flying against a wall. The others blinked in surprise. Even Fenris` gang was dumbfounded. Fenris stood. He brushed himself off.  
  
"You are definitely my species. So long for now, my love."  
  
He bowed and disappeared. The gang did the same thing. Knives fell back. He breathed in and out very slowly. Vash put Meryl down. She ran out to Knives. She moved to stop the bleeding only to have him back away. He had that freaked look again except now he was freaking out because of her. Her eyes shook. She put her face in her hands and began to sob.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Knives sat silently in the corner after Marianne and Milly wrapped up his wound. He changed back into his usual body suit. He stared out the room`s window to the stars with that indifferent expression. Milly sat beside him. She seemed to be thinking about something else instead of the night`s events. Meryl did not really know how to react. She had just finished crying a few minutes ago.  
  
"So…you`re like…the same as that guy, right?" Dryden asked. Meryl shrugged without looking at him.  
  
"That`s what he said. That would explain why I could break my door and those lights by using only my voice."  
  
"Well…alright."  
  
Marianne put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We won`t let him take you away."  
  
Meryl forced a smile as she placed her hand on top of Marianne`s.  
  
"Don`t worry. When Knives leaves we`ll…opps." Dryden stammered. He punched himself. Knives sat completely still. Meryl blinked. She stood up.  
  
"Could you guys give us a second….outside?"  
  
They all got up. Vash patted Meryl`s shoulder. Milly patted Knives despite her slight fear of him. They left. The door closed. Meryl faced Knives` back.  
  
"So…you were just going to leave? You were going to do that when we got back."  
  
"…That`s right."  
  
"Why?!" she cried. Knives flinched at the sound of the sudden grief in her voice. He felt her lay her head against his back on the grey ring (see pic if you don`t know what the ring is). She moved to circle his shoulder when her chest with the embedded stone touched him. He screamed. He pulled away from her and pressed his hand against the place it had touched him. The stone did not even burn through his suit or leave a mark. It just burned.  
  
"That bastard! He must have activated it or whatever you do…cast a spell…I don`t know." Meryl began. Knives held his arm. He looked down at the floor then back up at her.  
  
"Yes. I was just going to leave…and I still am."  
  
"But, Knives, I…please don`t leave me!"  
  
"I shouldn`t have taken you along when I left. I lost sight of my ideals. I need time alone to think about them. I can`t…I can`t think when you are around…not like I could. So…this is goodbye. I planned on leaving after getting to a hotel but I think that I will leave immediately as we touch down."  
  
Meryl`s bottom lip trembled. Knives felt his face fall. He felt something warm on his cheek. His eyes widened.  
  
`No. It`s not possible. I haven`t…not for years….`  
  
He reached a gloved hand up. He touched his cheek and pulled his finger away. It was wet. He freaked. He got up. He stood there for a moment. Meryl`s head was tilted downward. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her fists were clinched at her sides. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. He reached out. She pulled away. He ran from the room and disappeared down the hall.  
  
`What`s wrong with me?!`  
  
----------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Knives stood on the ramp as a worker on the ship retrieved his bike. Vash got over the fact that the bike was Wolfwood`s. Milly was more than happy to let him take it. She said that Wolfwood would want somebody to use it who had a use for it. Dryden and Marianne waved. Meryl stood beside them. She looked absolutely depressed. She never looked up even as Knives looked at her. Vash grinned when Knives turned back around.  
  
"I`ll see ya, brother! Hopefully we will meet again!"  
  
"Bye, Knives! I hope that you find what you are looking for!" Milly shouted as he started the engine. Packs of certain supplies were stored in the back of the bike. He sped off into the rising sun.  
  
See ya!" Dryden exclaimed.  
  
"I`ll be lookin` for ya!" Vash called out. Meryl turned away. Vash walked up to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment then walked on to get on his bike. Dryden and Marianne hopped on their shared bike. Milly looked at Meryl then whispered to Vash.  
  
"Let her ride with you. I know how to ride a bike. I`ll be okay but I don`t think that Meryl can operate under her current emotions."  
  
"Well put." Vash said "Come on, Meryl! You ride with me today!"  
  
She smiled faintly. She crawled into Vash`s lap and lay her head against his chest. She sighed heavily and snifled. Vash started up the engine. They road off towards where Wolfwood`s grave would be.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives stopped off in a town called Farsca. He went straight to the local bar. He drank five glasses in twenty minutes.  
  
`What the hell do I care what she thinks? It`s not like she matters to me or something.`  
  
He stared at the bottom of his glass. He growled.  
  
`Then why does my heart feel like this?! I feel like I`m going to die any minute!`  
  
He grabbed his chest. A hand touched his back then patted it gently.  
  
"Easy on the beer, hon!"  
  
He turned around to see a tall blond haired woman with green eyes. She had a hand on her shapely hip as she giggled.  
  
"Can you talk now?"  
  
"Of course I can talk!" he snapped. The woman giggled a bit more.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The woman sat beside him. She laid her tray out on the bar table. She turned his chair towards her. She shook her head.  
  
"You need to smile more."  
  
Knives did a really fake smile then went back to frowning. She stuck out her hand.  
  
"My name is Millerna. What`s your name?"  
  
"Knives."  
  
"Knives? What an unusual name. Is that your first name?"  
  
"Millions is."  
  
"Millions…Knives?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you figure that out all by yourself?"  
  
Millerna sighed.  
  
"I normally would be offended by this kind of treatment but you look like you have a lot on your mind. Tell me…what`s wrong? Maybe I can help."  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
"I`ll bet that it has something to do with a girl."  
  
Knives grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her right in his face. His face went maniacal. His grin spread all the way across his face.  
  
"You won`t give up, will you? Fine! I will tell you if you promise to shut up!"  
  
Her eyes were wide. She nodded rapidly. He dropped her. She sat silently as he took a long drink.  
  
"I kidnapped a girl that was a friend of my brother`s…Vash the Stampede`s."  
  
Millerna blinked in surprise.  
  
"I took her along because she knew that I wanted to destroy spi…human kind. Somewhere along the way I don`t know why I`m travelling around. Vash catches up to us and we meet people. Somewhere in here…  
  
that girl starts getting feelings for me. Her mind used to be filled with love for my brother now she…well..I don`t really know what her thoughts really meant. I left. That`s all that matters now."  
  
"Sounds like she had a thing for you."  
  
"She should know better. No one likes Millions Knives."  
  
"Why not? Despite your major attitude problem you are very handsome and it`s almost cute the way you can`t admit that you felt something for her too."  
  
Knives looked surprised.  
  
"And why would I feel something for some girl?"  
  
"Who knows. I wasn`t around. Maybe she just grew on you. I worked with a guy for awhile who I began to have feelings for."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He married my best friend."  
  
Knives smirked. Millerna put a hand to her hip.  
  
"And just what is so funny?"  
  
"Reflex. No hard feelings."  
  
Millerna giggled.  
  
"You are a strange one! I`m going to take a break. How about I show you around? I`ll show you a good hotel or you can even stay at my place."  
  
Knives chuckled then stood up.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Millerna passed out a few more drinks then she took off her apron. She smiled. He just stared at her as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. She pushed open the bar doors. Knives was not far behind. She pointed at a building called The Prancing Pony.  
  
"That is a very nice hotel but…since you are staying with me it doesn`t matter. Just in case you have friends or you ever come back and I`m not here. That would definitely be the place to stay."  
  
She lead him on. She pointed out a hospital.  
  
"Children are brought in here most of the time. They get sick all the time and many have gone missing. We don`t really know why."  
  
"Hmmm…..did any strange people come through here?"  
  
"Why? Do you know who might have done this?"  
  
"Forget I said anything."  
  
Millerna put a smile back on her face.  
  
"You seem tired. I will show you to my house then and give the rest of the grand tour later."  
  
Knives shrugged. Millerna lead him a relatively large building. It looked like a hotel but on the inside there was only a relaxing area. People waved and greeted Millerna. Knives said nothing. She lead him up to her room. She closed the door.  
  
"I only have one bed so I want you to sleep there. I will take the couch."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Go on! Go sleep! There`s a bathroom in there too. Feel free to use it."  
  
He left the room. Millerna sat down on the couch.  
  
`It`s been awhile since a man was in this house. Why did you have to marry my best friend? Why? Why did you do that…Dryden?`  
  
  
  
*Dryden?! She loved Dryden?!?! I wonder what she would do if Knives told her that he`s been travelling around with him…AND WHY IN HELL DID KNIVES LEAVE?!....I don`t know…oh well….chapter 9 


	9. Miserable

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 1, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: not so obvious anymore I guess…or is it?  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: does it look like I invented them? Didn`t think so….  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Miserable  
  
Millerna crept into her bedroom where Knives lay asleep. She searched in her drawers and picked out some clothing. She looked at Knives. He lay there in a pair of black pants and no shirt.  
  
`He looks good. I wonder where he came from? Is he lying when he says that he is Vash the Stampede`s brother?`  
  
Knives stirred. She quickly exited the room. She changed right as Knives walked in. He yawned. He sat on th couch and closed his eyes. He was not asleep but he looked it. Millerna got up.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Whatever you got."  
  
"I will find something to make. I know that you`ll like. Everybody loves my cooking."  
  
Knives smirked. He got up. He went to stare out the window. Millerna busied herself with making breakfast. She looked in on Knives from time to time.  
  
`I`m not surprised that girl likes him. He is handsome.`  
  
She slapped herself mentally for gawking at him.  
  
`Wake up, Millerna! You know that he still has a thing for that girl!...Well…he never actually said that he did…What am I saying?!`  
  
She brought him in a plate. He took it without even a thank you. He took a bite of the eggs. He looked at her with an indifferent expression.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Not bad? Try excellent!"  
  
"Do you always like to talk about yourself?"  
  
Millerna became flustered.  
  
"I…uh…no but…uh…tell me something about you then."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like…how do you get along with your brother?"  
  
"Like brothers should."  
  
`This isn`t working.`  
  
Millerna sighed as Knives went back to eating.  
  
----------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Vash checked into the hotel. The group had just arrived in Haltar. Wolfwood`s grave was a couple of miles from the town. They would have gone on but Vash insisted that they give Meryl a little bit more time and a lot of rest. The others and himself met in another room while Meryl was settled in a different one. They were surprisingly silent for once. Vash sighed.  
  
"Well…this is definitely not what I expected to happen. I wanted them to at least find something in common or something. I didn`t think that Meryl would react that much to…"  
  
"Man, you really messed this up!" Dryden exclaimed "The lady`s probably lying in that bed in there crying her eyes out because she misses him so much! I don`t even know how she could have affection for that guy!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up! You don`t know my brother and you don`t know Meryl! She will pull through this! She always pulls through everything! She`s strong!"  
  
Vash and Dryden glared at eachother. Milly covered her ears with her hands. Marianne blinked. She tried to break them up only to be shoved away. Milly suddenly shouted.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!!"  
  
They all looked at her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up.  
  
"I`m tired of this! We all messed up! We all did! We never really let fate work its course! We forced them together even though we knew that something may have been happening! We should have just left them alone or maybe even have made them leave! They were doing well on their own! I`m going to go sit with Meryl."  
  
She left. Vash looked ashamed. Dryden lay back and placed his hat over his head. Marianne said goodnight and left the room. Milly waited to make sure they did not talk about it anymore then she went into Meryl`s room. She heard faint sobbing as she opened the door.  
  
"Meryl? Meryl, can I come in?"  
  
"Milly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Milly walked towards the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. Meryl lay there with tear stains on her face. She forced that smile again.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Did Vash`s plan work?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did that plan work? I know that you heard. I saw you that day…behind the plant."  
  
Meryl frowned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you so upset."  
  
"…I miss the security that I felt when I was with him. He is a good fighter. He was strong enough to protect me."  
  
"So is Vash."  
  
"Vash…I don`t feel the same way anymore around him. I don`t love him like I used to."  
  
"Because he left you with me…at the house?"  
  
Meryl smiled. She sat up and hugged her friend.  
  
"It wasn`t because he left me with you. It was bigger than that. He never came to my rescue. He always went after those other girls. Remember? He even said that he forgot we were women. I find it funny now really. I just don`t have those same feelings anymore. Something changed."  
  
"Meryl…tell me honestly here…do you feel differently about Knives? I`m not going by what I`ve seen because I didn`t see that much and it really is none of my business."  
  
Meryl let go of Milly. She sat back against the bedpost.  
  
"I want to tell you about what happened when he took me."  
  
"But you already told me."  
  
"No…on an emotional level."  
  
"Oh…okay."  
  
Meryl went on to explain the first few days of the past trip. They laughed when she told her about the women that were convinced that her and Knives were married. She told her a little more about begging Knives to let her stay and how she defended him when Dryden threatened to shoot him. She told Milly about how Knives took her by the hand so no one would try to take advantage of her…even though he was really doing it for the amusement. She went on and on about until she got to the part where they were on the ship up until he left. She found herself crying once again. Milly`s eyes were tearfilled.  
  
"I had no idea that he meant that much to you."  
  
"I didn`t…"  
  
"You don`t have to say it, Meryl. I can hear it in your voice."  
  
`When did Milly become so serene and wise. She used to act like such an airhead.`  
  
"So…where do you think I stand with him…in your opinion…if I liked him that is! Just for kicks…how do you think he feels about me?"  
  
Milly sighed.  
  
"It`s hard to say really. Based on your story it sounds like he may have had somewhat of a small soft spot for you. I mean…he didn`t hesitate to come to your defense…in your side of the story. I…don`t really know how else to read it. I`m sorry."  
  
Meryl`s face darkened.  
  
"This is only in my opinion, Meryl, but…I think that you have somewhat of an obsession with him because he is so much like Vash and he was there for you sometimes. The only way that you can be totally sure of how you really feel and how he really feels is to talk to him face to face."  
  
Meryl nodded sadly.  
  
"That isn`t possible anymore."  
  
"I`ll tell you what. When you want to search for Knives you will go find him…but only if you promise to take me along."  
  
Meryl`s eyes watered.  
  
"I promise we will travel together once again like we used to."  
  
Milly smiled broadly.  
  
"Rest, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meryl lay back down. Milly left the room. Meryl fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Millerna lead Knives around. Kids ran around along the streets with fake guns. One of the kids exclaimed that he was Vash the Stampede. Knives smirked.  
  
`No way. My brother is a lot dumber. He wouldn`t attack people if his life depended on it…unless a woman was in distress.`  
  
"Say, Millions…."  
  
"Call me Knives."  
  
"Do you want to play Tag?"  
  
"No thanks! Not that little kids game!"  
  
"No! Believe it or not our version of tag involves real guns. Of course…we don`t use real bullets but we do use rubber ones and they really do sting."  
  
Knives thought a moment the shrugged.  
  
"Well if real gun are involved why not. I could use this to my advantage and sharpen my already superior gun shooting abilities."  
  
Millerna grabbed him by the hand and ran.  
  
"Hey! No one grabs me like that!"  
  
"Come on! We can still enter in the first game!"  
  
Knives said nothing more as Millerna got them to an enclosed area. Barrels were set up everywhere.  
  
"The object of this game is to take out all people who are not on your side…or anyone other than you but I`m going to enter us as a team!"  
  
Knives shrugged. Millerna pulled out a gun she had strapped to her upper thigh. Knives raised an eyebrow. She slightly blushed under his gaze.  
  
"A girl has to be prepared for anything! Here…take these rubber bullets. Don`t use any real bullets. This town could get ugly in a hurry if you did that and someone would get hurt."  
  
Knives emptied his bullets into a box set up for people to get rid of their bullets. Millerna did the same. She put some rubber bullets in her gun then smiled.  
  
"Let`s do our best!"  
  
"Girlie, I always do my best."  
  
The games began right as they entered the stadium. Millerna`s eyes widened when Knives dodged a bullet coming right at him He pushed her out of the way of another one.  
  
"That was close!" she breathed "Thanks for pushing me out of the way!"  
  
"Think nothing of it. You did sign up as my partner though being by myself would be much more effective."  
  
Millerna cocked her gun. Knives did the same. He grinned. She grinned.  
  
"Let`s do it." Millerna said. He nodded. They came out from behind the barrels and shot at anything that moved. Millera`s accuracy was surprisingly good. Even Knives seemed impressed as they won in ten minutes flat. The people watching cheered. Knives spun his gun around and put it back in the holster.  
  
"That was incredible, Knives! You dodged those bullets like…like…that was amazing!"  
  
"Don`t be so surprised."  
  
"Care for another game?"  
  
"If you insist."  
  
Suddenly a woman screamed. They both looked up to see a gang of around five men. They looked like the usual dimwitted thugs. The tallest one, obviously the leader, held a woman at gunpoint.  
  
"If you people don`t give me all of your money then I will kill this woman right on the spot! Believe me…I have the fastest gun here! I…"  
  
A bullet hit the man`s hand and his gun went flying. The woman ran off. The tall man growled.  
  
"Who shot me?!"  
  
"Relax. It was a rubber bullet."  
  
The man traced the voice back to Knives who held his gun pointed at the man. Knives looked quite amused.  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"I am the fastest gun here."  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
The tall man thought about reaching for his gun only to have Knives shoot him four more times. The man winced.  
  
"Damn it! Those things hurt!"  
  
He pulled out his gun. Knives just stood there. Another rubber bullet hit the man. He fell back. Millerna stood beisde Knives. She smiled.  
  
"Get out of here, fellas, and we will not humiliate you further."  
  
The tall man laughed.  
  
"This is not even worth it! Come on, boys! Let`s go!"  
  
The gang left. The town cheered. They ran up to Knives and Millerna. They thanked them over and over.  
  
"Wow! You two really do have the fastest guns!"  
  
"What a pair! You guys are the best!"  
  
It went on and on. Knives and Millerna shrugged. Knives replaced the rubber bullets with real ones. He placed the gun at his side. He turned to Millerna.  
  
"I have to leave now. I have some things that I must find for myself."  
  
Millerna blinked.  
  
"But…you just got here last night! You just saved someone`s life and you just want to leave?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Knives walked for awhile. He got to his bike and started it up. He heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Coming to see me off?"  
  
"No. I`m coming too."  
  
He faced her. She had changed into a pair of dark brown pants, a short white button-up shirt, and a long brown coat. She had two guns at her side. She smiled. He chuckled.  
  
"You look like an outlaw."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you that I was?"  
  
"No way. You just shot at those guys."  
  
"Hey. A girl can get to liking towns after a couple of monthes."  
  
"I am not taking you along."  
  
"It`s non-negotiable."  
  
She hopped up behind him and held onto his hips. He smirked.  
  
"Suit yourself. I will lose you eventually."  
  
"Don`t ount on it. We`re a team now."  
  
Knives let out a laugh as he drove the bike into the desert.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Milly stood before Wolfwood`s grave. She went down on her knees and bowed her head. Vash did the same. Dryden stood nearby with his back against a tomb. Marianne and Meryl sat against the bikes. They were surprised that Meryl actually became a bit more cheerful. Milly was the only one who knew why.  
  
"Dear Wolfwood…how I miss you." Milly whispered "I only hope that you are happy wherever you are and that you will wait for me when my time comes."  
  
She stood up. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Let`s go! I feel much better now that we came here!"  
  
She walked up to the bike that she drove and touched Wolfwood`s cross gingerly. Meryl touched Milly and gave her a reassuring smile. Milly nodded. Vash stood up.  
  
"Where to now, guys?"  
  
"Let`s just go where the wind takes us." Dryden said.  
  
"Well put." Vash stated. They all climbed on their respective bikes and rode off. They drove for miles without seeing a town or an oasis. Just as they thought the worst a town appeared out of nowhere. The town of Gardanoke. Meryl and Milly went off to look around. Vash, Dryden, and Marianne went around to find the local bar. Usually good information passed around in there. Meryl and Milly meanwhile were in a weapon department buying new supplies. A yound woman and the man working the desk were chatting.  
  
"Yeah. I haven`t heard of Vash The Stampede for awhile." the woman stated "I did here that he has a brother. I forget what they called him."  
  
"I heard from a young boy who came through here that his name is Knives. Millions Knives."  
  
Meryl, unnoticed by Milly as she looked over bullets for Wolfwood`s cross weapon, hid behind a rack of rifles. She listened.  
  
"Apparently this guy Knives looks a lot like Vash. His hair is supposed to be shorter and he apparently has a nasty attitude." the man said behind the counter. Meryl smiled.  
  
`That sounds like Knives.`  
  
"The boy said that he had a girl with him that had somewhat long raven colored hair and a pretty short stature..at least a foot shorter than Knives. The boy`s father, having seen them as well, said that they were never apart. He thinks that they were together. I don`t know. By his description I don`t know how the guy could have captured the heart of such a lovely young girl. The man said that she was very sweet yet had a slight anger problem. Can`t blame the girl really. This is Millions Knives, brother of Vash."  
  
"I heard that Vash is quite a nice man."  
  
"He has earned a little bit of that reputation. Perhaps I will get to meet him face to face one day."  
  
"About Knives…recently a man I was dating off and on mentioned that Knives was sighted again…except with a taller young woman with long blond hair and green eyes. I think somebody said her name was Millerna. Anyways…these two have made quite an impression on a couple of towns. They stopped a couple of gangs from hurting people."  
  
Meryl felt her heart break. Her eyes shook.  
  
`Another girl? Did he leave because he didn`t want me as a partner? He went and met some other girl? She`s probably twice as beautiful as me….Wait a minute! Why do I care? I`m better off without him.`  
  
"I heard that two. I also heard that the two were moving west. Their pace was pretty slow, They stay in town for usually just one night or maybe two."  
  
Meryl walked up to the counter and forced a smile. She paid for her bullets. The guy at the counter stared at her.  
  
"You know…you remind me of someone that…"  
  
"Everybody tells me that. Thank you."  
  
Milly bought her stuff quickly. She ran outside to find Meryl grabbing a motorcycle.  
  
"Meryl, where…"  
  
"That bastard has some real explaining to do! He`s sitting there travelling around with some other girl! He left so he could be with her!"  
  
"That`s probably not true! Meryl, wait! At least let me come along!"  
  
She threw the cross on behind Meryl then jumped on behind her. Meryl growled then pressed on the gas hard. The bike jumped and they were off.  
  
`Why?! Why, Knives?`  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Vash opened his eyes. Dryden and Marianne were questioning a man sitting at the bar. He got up and ran outside. He noticed that one of the bikes were gone.  
  
`Damn it!`  
  
He ran back into the bar. Dryden noticed him first.  
  
"Vash, are you okay?"  
  
"Meryl…she left. She`s going to look for my brother."  
  
"How do you know that? Someone could have just stolen that bike."  
  
"No. I can feel it. I know that she left. Hopefully Milly went with her. She really could give her company. We don`t have time to go after her. We have to keep looking for information on that gang. We won`t let them catch up to Meryl. We have to somehow get this guy."  
  
"Okay. So we keep doing what we`re doing and hope that the guy isn`t already on her trail."  
  
Vash nodded. He sighed.  
  
`Be careful, Meryl.`  
  
  
  
*Well…if Meryl isn`t hooked on Knives then I must be president of the US or something! I know what you`re thinking…she just likes his company. Well…screw you, dream wrecker! Go on! Go to Chapter 10! 


	10. Love`s Journey

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 2, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness…and ANGST PERHAPS!!!  
  
Disclaimers: nope. Own none of them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Love`s Journey  
  
Fenris laughed as he drank his wine. Currently he and his gang were lying low on the outskirts of Raditz behind a dune. They had a fire lit and the gang was having a great time. They danced, drank, and laughed. Fenris` silver eyes glittered in the fire.  
  
"Where are you, my future queen?" he asked aloud "Why are you running from me? I offer my hand to the most beautiful female of my species and she ignores me. It must mean that she loves another. How unfortunate."  
  
His thoughts went back to the ship. He growled.  
  
"That tall blond who got in my way…she was dancing with him. She turned red when he touched her. Yes. Her heart belongs to him. I will just have to make them stay apart. I feel that her heart is in distress. The minute she gets close to him the necklace will become a beacon and show me where she is. Yes. All will turn out well and I will have my bride."  
  
He laughed. The gang sat there staring at him then they all joined in.  
  
----------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Knives sat in front of the window in the hotel room. He stared up at the sky. His face contorted into anguish.  
  
`What is this pain I feel everynight? Why can`t I just feel like I usually did…before her? Why does that puny little girl effect my heart like that? Their species can`t do that to plants, can they?`  
  
"Knives, are you okay?" Millerna asked. She sat reading in the bed. Everytime they got a room he stayed in a chair. Millerna assured him that she would not "fool around with him" but he refused. He did not sleep that much lately anyways.  
  
"Just peachy." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you thinking about her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl…what was her name?"  
  
"…Meryl."  
  
"I knew it! You are thinking about her! Why did you leave her behind? I forget why."  
  
"So I could get a handle on my life."  
  
"Seems like taking her along would have been the best thing to do."  
  
"What do you know?!" he snapped. She sighed.  
  
"I should have made Dryden come along with me on that trip. When I came back it was too late. He got to know my friend and…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
His cheek ticked. Millerna took a step towards him.  
  
"…You`re afraid that Vash will get her, don`t you? You`re jealous of your brother."  
  
Knives` face went from anger to surprise.  
  
"I..I`m not jealous of that fool! No girl…female spider…er….one of her species in her right mind would fall for him…except her."  
  
He looked back at the window. His face went back to anger.  
  
"That`s all she thought about was him." he continued with a hint of irritation "All she thought about and all her mind would scream at me."  
  
"…I`m sorry."  
  
"What are you saying sorry for? You didn`t put those stupid thoughts in her head."  
  
"They are not stupid to her. She found something that she liked in him. He did save a lot of people. He tries to keep everyone alive in a fight. He is very handsome. He…"  
  
"That`s enough! So my brother likes to help spiders! Big deal! I could do that!"  
  
"You would change how you feel about everything for her?"  
  
Knives growled.  
  
"I didn`t say that!"  
  
"You implied that. You said that you could save people too. Basically you said that if your brother can help others than you can. You`re saying that because you have feelings for that girl. I know what I`m talking about."  
  
Knives looked away. He averted his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Let`s just say…for this conversation`s sake that I did feel something for this….girl…what…would I do?"  
  
"What do you mean what would you do? You would tell her or you would go find her right now. If I knew where Dryden…"  
  
Knives tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Dryden?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"You mean…Dryden is your long lost love?"  
  
He began to laugh.  
  
"What`s so funny?!"  
  
"That guy was with us! He was on the ship with us and all over with us!"  
  
Millerna`s eyes widened.  
  
"He was with you guys the whole time?! Where is he now?! Do you know?!"  
  
"No. They mentioned something about visiting this other girl`s dead lover…or something like that."  
  
"Do you know where it is?!"  
  
"No…nor do I care."  
  
"But what about Meryl?"  
  
"Damn you! Will you just stop talking about that?"  
  
He faced her with an angry expression yet Millerna could see the underlying pain. His eyes looked wet. She thought it best not to push this subject any further unless he wanted to. He turned away towards the window. His eyes twitched. She knew that he was fighting back tears but she still did not know the whole story.  
  
`Forget trying to be polite! I need to know! Maybe I can help him!`  
  
"Knives…please…tell me what happened. Tell me why it is so hard to talk about Meryl. Even if it`s not love what is it?"  
  
Knives scratched the top of his head. He did not face her as he spoke.  
  
"There is a spider….guy looking for Meryl. He wears a wolfhead mask. He gave Meryl a necklace. I told the foolish girl not to wear it but she didn`t listen. Now it has embedded itself into her skin. She is his now. There is no way to take it off. It burns anyone who touches it."  
  
Millerna understood.  
  
"In this case…if you had feelings for her that were genuine….I would try to rip that necklace off of her no matter how much it hurt. Maybe that is the only way. Who`s to know though."  
  
Knives remained silent. He thought deeply on her words. He closed his eyes. Millerna went back to reading only to find that she did not know what she was even reading anymore. She put it down. She took one last look at Knives before she went to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Milly watched as Meryl grew more distant and angrier. She, at one point, became agitated like she once was when they sold insurance but it became worse. She berated anyone she asked questions to. Everytime she heard about this "blond girl with green eyes" she would lash out at the person telling her.  
  
`Oh, Meryl…at least admit that you are jealous. I hope that if we find him that she will not be who you think that she is. I don`t think that Knives would be the type to run off for a girl…after all…he does call us all spiders.`  
  
Meryl sat now on the motorcycle. She watched everyone as if they would attack her or something. She had that pain inside her eyes that Milly hated to look at. She kept out of her way and tried to put in a nice word every once in awhile.  
  
"Meryl, how about we stalk up on more supplies?"  
  
"You go. I`ll stay." Meryl said softly. Milly nodded and left. As soon as she disappeared Meryl turned around and took Wolfwood`s cross down She put it on the ground. She started the engine.  
  
`I`m sorry, Milly, but I can`t endanger you. I have to find Knives and doing so may bring Fenris to me. If something happens to you then I would never forgive myself. Knives can handle what he gets.`  
  
She drove away.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Millerna thanked the bartender for her drink. She passed one down to Knives who accepted it without even a thank you. He had been silent since the talk a couple of nights ago. He only spoke if the situation truly called for it.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Hey! Have you heard about this girl that`s been asking about a guy named Millions Knives?"  
  
He looked at him and smirked.  
  
"No. I haven`t."  
  
"I was travelling around a couple of weeks ago. I met her myself."  
  
Knives grabbed the guy by the collar. His eyes had flames dancing in them.  
  
"Her?!"  
  
"Y…Yeah! She had raven colored hair that came right to her shoulders! She wore a white cape that had guns on the inside of them…a lot of guns! She was pretty short and she looked upset. She asked me questions! She described this guy to me…which is you now that I notice…and she asked if I knew where you were! I told her that I heard about you and that girl you`re travelling around with! She became angry and came close to slapping me! I think she was jealous! That`s all I know!"  
  
Knives let go of him. The guy edged away from him.  
  
"One more thing…there was a white haired guy that came in here yesterday. He had silver eyes and he wore a wolf mask. He took it off then sat beside me. He gave off this weird vibe. He asked if I knew where that same girl was. He said her name was Meryl. He also asked about you."  
  
Knives growled. The guy edged farther back.  
  
"You didn`t tell him about her, did you?!"  
  
"N..No! Like I said he gave off a weird vibe! I didn`t tell him! I lied and said I`ve never seen her before in my life!"  
  
Knives slowly nodded. He took a long drink. He eyed the guy.  
  
"…Thanks."  
  
"…No problem."  
  
Millerna smiled at Knives. She apparently had not heard the conversation. She noticed the look on Knives` face. He looked deep in thought.  
  
"Knives, you okay?"  
  
"She`s looking for me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"…Meryl…she`s looking for me. Fenris is on her trail."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"That guy told me."  
  
"We need to go find her then! We can`t let this Fenris guy get a hold of her! We can be her bodyguards!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don`t you have any feeling at all? She`s looking for you. She has to feel something for you. Why would she try to find you if she just wanted to be friends?"  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"If you don`t look for her then I will."  
  
She finished off her drink and went outside. She got on the bike. Knives ran outside.  
  
"That`s my bike!"  
  
"I don`t care. I am going to find that girl. She needs someone. She needs you but since you are too stubborn to try and help the one person who holds you up on a pedestal I will have to do."  
  
She started the engine. Knives got on behind her.  
  
"Let`s find her then."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I knew you liked her."  
  
"I didn`t say that."  
  
"You`ll see when we find her. You will admit it."  
  
"A plant doesn`t have those kinds of feelings for…humans."  
  
"Now you`re just making excuses. Any species can have feelings for the other."  
  
She sped off. Knives remained silent as always.  
  
----------------------------------------------- --  
  
Meryl whimpered as the desert winds blew around her. She had no choice but to sleep in the desert. Milly had most of the money and she had forgotten about that. Now she could not afford anything.  
  
`If I don`t find Knives soon then I`ll probably waste away. No one would find me for awhile. No one will be there when I die.`  
  
She smiled bitterly.  
  
`He may not even want me around. That girl he`s with…Millerna...she could be so beautiful that he wants to be with her. Milly`s right. I do have feelings for him. I do. I need to tell him. I have to find him.`  
  
She shivered as the wind picked up. She cried silently.  
  
  
  
*Shorter chapter but not much I could say. Poor Meryl! She admits to having affection for Knives yet she is sad because she is afraid that Knives doesn`t want her. Sigh…if only she knew knew how much he…Chapter 11…. 


	11. A Familiar Face and an Old Enemy

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 3, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: *laughs hysterically* That`s a good one!  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: Own nothing…except maybe changing their personalities  
  
***Tis me!!!! The writer! I am so happy once again that people are reviewing this! It gives me great pleasure! This may make some of you a bit angry but this was the last chapter I wrote. I am still working on it though. I warn you all that I am planning to make this at least 20 chapters(Hey! I`ve got 11 out of the way!). The stories will probably not come up as fast as the others since these were the ones I had done. Do not fret. I will finish this!!!!!! Thank you again for all of your support, peeps! On to the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: A Familiar Face and an Old Enemy  
  
Meryl felt like she was floating.  
  
`Am I dreaming?`  
  
"Meryl! Meryl, are you okay?"  
  
`A male voice. It`s not Knives or Vash…not Dryden…who is it?`  
  
"Meryl!"  
  
Her eyes slowly began to focus as the stranger laid her out on the ground. Dark hair…boyish face….black clothing with a cross on the sleeves…Her eyes widened. That wide smile…  
  
"W..Wolfwood?"  
  
"That`s me."  
  
He helped her sit up. She was too dumbfounded to speak. He patted her back.  
  
"You`re lucky that I found you. You probably wouldn`t be alive right now."  
  
"Wolfwood…" she began "You`re dead."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Do I look dead?"  
  
Meryl could not understand.  
  
"But…if you`re alive…why aren`t you with Milly?"  
  
He frowned. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and puffed. He handed Meryl a canten of water then sat back against the bike.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She had a hard time dealing with your death…well…your alleged death. She wasn`t the same after the funeral. She was quiet all the time. She didn`t even open up to me. For two years…why didn`t you come to see us? Why didn`t you find us?"  
  
"…I`m sorry. I`ve been travelling around. I actually wanted to find Vash. I never could get back on his trail. I gave up. I don`t know what I`ve been searching for…but I found you. I was a bit disappointed that Milly wasn`t here. What are you doing out here alone? Why didn`t you get a hotel?"  
  
She went on to explain everything that happened to her minus some more personal moments that involved Knives. She got hesitant to talk when she came to explaining why she was alone and without money.  
  
"Come on, Meryl. I`m not gonna laugh or something. What? Are you looking for Vash?"  
  
She averted her eyes from his.  
  
"I`m looking for Knives."  
  
Wolfwood nodded slowly.  
  
"Do you have any leads?"  
  
"Only that he and some girl named Millerna are travelling west."  
  
"Millerna? He`s actually with a girl? Do you know her?"  
  
"No. I hope that he`s not with her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"…I have…feelings for him. Please don`t think this wrong. The weeks that I was with him…you don`t understand."  
  
"You don`t love Vash anymore?"  
  
"That`s right."  
  
Wolfwood smiled.  
  
"I understand. He must be changed quite a bit if he captured your heart. So what are you going to do if you find him?"  
  
"Stay with him."  
  
"…I want to help."  
  
"I would be very grateful. I`m sorry that I left Milly back there. I`m so sorry."  
  
"It`s okay. We will see her again. Hey…what`s that around your neck?"  
  
She explained the whole story with Fenris more in detail. He looekd surprised. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"I`ll help with that too. Now come on. Let`s get on a trail worth following."  
  
Meryl smiled. She hugged him then stood up. They got on the bike and continued on to the town of Gergishta.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives talked to literally every person in every town that they came to. He became increasingly frustrated as he met up with no good information. He did find out that someone spotted her with a guy that looked like a priest.  
  
`Could that be…no. That spider is dead. So who is this guy? No one knows his name.`  
  
"Any luck?" Millerna asked. He growled at her then took a drink.  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
"No one knows anything. Half of them recognize me as Vash`s brother and won`t tell me anything…until I threaten them of course."  
  
"Perfect. Now no one will tell us anything."  
  
"Yes they will. I threaten them and they tell me."  
  
"You`re hopeless."  
  
Knives chuckled. He pulled out his gun in plain sight and began spinning the barrel. People became increasingly nervous. Millerna put her hand on the gun.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Put that away!"  
  
Knives shrugged and did as he was told. He heard someone behind him laugh. He turned around to see a young boy with short brown hair and strange bright ice blue eyes a lot like his own except these eyes were nearly white. Millerna hid behind Knives. Knives leaned down. The boy`s face twisted into an evil smile.  
  
"So you`re one of Fenris` lapdogs, eh, kid?"  
  
"Do not be so rude." The boy stated in a very deep voice "I only want the girl."  
  
"Can`t you see that she`s not here?"  
  
"Come now. The way she hung all over you…she would be here. Where is she?"  
  
"Tell your boss that she isn`t with me and even if she was I would not tell about or give her to a son of a bitch like him."  
  
The boy smiled. His teeth turned into fangs.  
  
"So be it. I was expecting you to be difficult like this. Prepare yourself."  
  
The boy`s arms transformed into daggers and he shoved them forward right through Knives` shoulders. He howled in pain. People began screaming. Millerna pulled her gun out and pointed it at the boy.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
The boy smiled a mouthful of fangs.  
  
"Would you really shoot a child?"  
  
Millerna`s hand shook then steadied.  
  
"If evil took him over…yes."  
  
She shot him through the forehead. The boy screamed in a human voice and fell back. The daggers pulled out of Knives` arms. He stood up. He grabbed his shoulders. He prepared to stomp on the kid`s head but Millerna stopped him.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"He`s dead!"  
  
Suddenly the boy grinned. He flipped up and danced away down the street. He turned to face Knives. He pointed at him.  
  
"I`ll be seeing you again. If you do not have the girl then I will kill you."  
  
He did a flip into the air and disappeared. Knives growled.  
  
"Sadistic bastard! He won`t give up until he has her!"  
  
He fell to his knees holding both shoulders. Millerna helped him up then proceeded to pressed a piece of fabric she had ripped from a spare shirt on each wound. He made eye contact with her.  
  
"We have to leave this town. She`s not here anyways."  
  
"You need to rest. These wounds are pretty deep."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Fine. Let`s go then."  
  
Millerna drove the bike this time with Knives in the back cursing over his wounds.  
  
"We will find her first." Millerna said "Just hope that we find her soon."  
  
He stopped cursing.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"Just watch the road."  
  
----------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dryden hummed as he walked down the streets. Recently their stop in Fasteria had been a welcome one as they were all pretty tired. He looked at a map as he walked. Suddenly he ran into someone. He fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Geez! Who…Milly?! Where have you guys been?! We`ve been looking everywhere for you guys!"  
  
Milly`s eyes were filled with tears. Dryden stood up. He held his arms out and she ran into them. She cried into his arms.  
  
"We left to look for Knives! Meryl was so upset! She left without me! She`s gone! She took the bike! She left the cross!"  
  
The cross lay on the ground beside her.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I have a really bad feeling! I think that Fenris may be on her trail! She doesn`t have any money! What if…"  
  
She sobbed. Dryden held her as Marianne and Vash came up. Milly ran to Vash and embraced him. Vash looked at Dryden.  
  
"Were did you find her?"  
  
"I ran into her actually. She told me that they went looking for your brother. Apparently Meryl left by herself."  
  
Vash closed his eyes.  
  
`Meryl, what are you doing? You`re in too much danger to go alone!`  
  
"Well…it looks like we`ll have to go and get her first."  
  
Milly nodded. Dryden and Marianne shrugged.  
  
"Well…come on! Let`s go!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Meryl, are you really in love with Knives? I mean…you know what the guy did." Wolfwood said as they ate at a small dinner. Meryl twirled her fork around in the lasagna.  
  
"You haven`t been around him for a couple of years. People change."  
  
"You`ve changed too. You used to be so uptight with everyone."  
  
Meryl`s eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean uptight?!"  
  
Wolfwood laughed and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Okay…maybe somethings haven`t changed."  
  
Meryl smiled.  
  
"Maybe I was a bit uptight."  
  
"A bit?"  
  
"Okay! Okay! A lot!"  
  
"So…why do you like him? Could you at least explain that?"  
  
"…He never hesitated to come to my rescue…even though he did shoot me and threaten to kill me…"  
  
Wolfwood cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Sounds like a match made in heaven."  
  
"Like I said before…things change. I don`t know why but…I just feel this way. When I saw Vash again I felt overjoyed yet at the same time I knew that things had changed. The jealousy that Knives had…I think it was jealousy…it hurt so much to see him that way. After a few days…the incident in the hotel room…"  
  
"What incident?"  
  
Meryl blushed a deep red.  
  
"I`m not at liberty to say. There were other things. I just have feelings for him. I want to find him so I can confess to him…or find out that they were only from my imagination. I want to hear from him how he really feels."  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
"I don`t know. I don`t know how he`ll react. If things go well…I intend to stay with him…if he`ll have me."  
  
"Don`t worry. He`d be crazy not to accept an offer like that."  
  
Meryl smiled broadly. Her eyes suddenly went wide. She pointed behind Wolfwood with a shaking finger and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"What?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Is this the same Millions Knives that wanted to destroy all of humanity?" came that all too familiar voice that chilled their bones. Wolfwood turned quickly. Those same gold eyes. That blue hair. That emotionless smirk.  
  
"Legato…"  
  
Legato smiled wider. Wolfwood reached for the gun on his belt but Meryl stopped him.  
  
"No, Wolfwood. Let him speak."  
  
"Meryl?"  
  
"I`m learning not to judge by appearances only. He obviously is not attacking us right now. I want to here him explain."  
  
Legato sat in the third chair at the table. Wolfwood moved his chair farther away from him. Legato was uneffected. He turned himself to face Meryl.  
  
"You are a lot more trusting than I originally thought. Do you fear me?"  
  
"I admit that I feel a bit frightened but I have no intention of not allowing you to explain."  
  
"You have my gratitude."  
  
"So…why are you here? I thought that Vash killed you."  
  
"It is a long story that I will fully explain in due time. What I am here for is to request permission to join your pursuit of my former master."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Curiousity…and this Fenris that I have been hearing about is a former friend of mine from long ago. I think that it is about time that I confronted him."  
  
"…Okay."  
  
Wolfwood nearly fell out his seat.  
  
"Meryl, are you crazy?! "  
  
"No. Vash taught me to trust others by instinct. If he hasn`t killed us already then he won`t."  
  
"You can`t go by that! He`s insane!"  
  
"Give it a rest, Wolfwood. I know that you want to protect me but trust me on this."  
  
Wolfwood nodded. He sat back and did not speak the rest of the evening.  
  
----------------------------------------------- -  
  
Millerna and Knives pulled up into the town of Handel. The streets were strangely deserted. An eerie silence filled the air.  
  
"I don`t like this." Millerna whispered fearfully as she clutched Knives` shoulders.  
  
"Don`t be a wimp." Knives replied. Laughter suddenly filled the air. Knives jumped down from the bike followed by Millerna. They pulled out their guns at the same time. A small child stepped out into the middle of the road. It was a young boy who looked to be about seven years old. It was a child that reminded them a lot of the "child" they had encountered in the last town. Knives growled.  
  
"Back off! We don`t have time for one of Fenris` demon children!"  
  
"Do not underestimate our master. He has many reinforcements sent here this time."  
  
Several of the demon children stepped out from all sides of them. There were males and females. Their eyes glowed and knives formed where their arms had been. Knives` eyes narrowed.  
  
"This could be a problem."  
  
The children let out a demon`s cry then all of them in a wave came at them. Knives looked at Millerna. She nodded as she held her guns up. He smirked.  
  
"Let`s kill as many of the little bastards as we can!" he exclaimed. They took each side and began shooting anything that came within a three yards of them. The demon children shrieked as they went down. The others became even more enraged. Millerna had her own problems holding off the children attacking her to notice that the majority of them were ganging up on Knives.  
  
"Where is she?!" a little "girl" asked angrily as she slashed at Knives. He shot at her but missed. The demon danced around and giggled.  
  
"Meryl. She is vital to our master`s plans for the future."  
  
"I told that little punk last time that I don`t have her with me!"  
  
"Where is the girl then? She was with you before. The master told us this."  
  
"She isn`t here now!"  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
Knives shot the child before it could get a response. Several other waves of demon children poured over him. He cried out as tiny stabs of pain radiated up his body as the children stabbed him all over. They slowly pushed him farther and farther out of the town. The sand picked up very quickly.  
  
`Sandstorm.` Knives said to himself. The children did not seem to pay any mind to this. They kept stabbing him over and over. Suddenly the sand seemed to crash all about in waves. The children panicked then jumped away but a couple of them stayed to attack him.  
  
"Knives!" Millerna cried over the deafening roar of the sands. Knives was too preoccupied with trying to get out of the storm to answer. He disappeared in the sand. As it died down the children slunk away. Millerna was left alone. She searched the area for Knives to find nothing. Knives was gone.  
  
  
  
*What in the hell happened to Knives?! Did the sandstorm bury him alive or did the demon children kill him? Is he dead? Maybe…maybe not…Chapter 12….coming soon(this is where it comes to the present meaning it will be longer before I post this one. I will finish it as fast as possible though) 


	12. An Unexpected Enemy

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 10, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: *laughs hysterically* Very funny! Hysterical!  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: Own nothing…except maybe changing their personalities…not much though…only according to plot  
  
***Thanks, anonymous Natasha! Yes! This story does get very bizarre! I agree! I just felt that Milly should find peace and Legato should be a good guy…at least maybe for now. There are a couple of people that I could bring back such as Midvalley or Zazie but I am not going there. I swear that nobody else that allegedly died will be coming back. I will explain in the epilogue(when I get there)why some people are back from the dead. It partially had to do with my cous who we call Legato. She didn`t want to have her character die so I brought him back. Now I just have to figure out how he lived through a gunshot to the head. Anyways…thanks to all reviewers! Oh yeah…obviously this is after the events in the anime and not the manga though later I will add stuff that happens in the manga. Back to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: An Unexpected Enemy  
  
Knives opened his eyes to find himself laying in the sand. He was partially covered in dirt. He pulled himself up. He cursed as he dusted himself off. He looked around.  
  
`Where am I? That damn storm must have been worse than I thought if it could drag me around`  
  
He winced as he felt the wounds inflicted by the demon children. None of the children apparently had been dragged along with him.  
  
`Too bad. I would have enjoyed killing one of them right now.`  
  
He sighed.  
  
`That female spider must be worrying about where I am. Too bad for her that I don`t really care. I have to continue with the journey. She`s been slowing me down anyways. I can do this myself.`  
  
After making sure that he still had his gun he began walking. He did not care about his wounds which still bled.  
  
----------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Dryden and Vash laughed as the entertainer of the ship gave a great performance.  
  
"This is so hilarious!" Vash exclaimed. Dryden was too busy laughing to answer him except for a slight nod and loud fits of laughter. Marianne had excused herself from the table a few minutes ago. She had yet to return. Vash and Dryden were too preoccupied to notice at the moment. She sat in the corner behind a plant. She smiled evilly as she watched them laugh.  
  
`Those fools. If they paid any attention at all to reality they would suspect me.`  
  
She laughed aloud. This being a comedy entertainer no one paid attention to her.  
  
`Do not get so cocky.` Fenris said in her mind. Marinne sighed.  
  
`I`m being careful. They don`t suspect anything.`  
  
`Are you so sure? This Dryden is hard to read but Vash the Stampede is something different. Over the past few years it seems that his outlook on life is a bit different. He is smarter than usual. He is more cautious.`  
  
`Did you not see what they are doing right now? They do not even notice that I am gone.`  
  
Fenris stopped talking.  
  
`He never finishes what he was talking about. As his first rate spy you would think that he would open up a little bit. Well…whatever. It`s not like it matters. What matters now is finding Meryl so Fenris will be happy.`  
  
Marianne could not help but smile once more as she watched them laugh.  
  
`It`s like taking candy from a baby…literally.`  
  
----------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Milly sat in her room on board the ship. She picked up the need to read for a few years. She turned another page. She sighed. She shut the book.  
  
`I can`t concentrate when I don`t know what`s happening to Meryl. What if she`s hurt? What if…no. She wouldn`t do this. She wouldn`t worry constantly…would she? Oh Meryl…why did you leave without me? Maybe her feelings for Knives do run deeper than we think.`  
  
She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she called out. The door opened and Vash walked in. He smiled. He sat across from her in a small chair.  
  
"What have you been doing in here? Have you been reading the whole time?"  
  
"Yes…and no. I`ve been thinking too. I miss Meryl."  
  
"I miss her too. Did you and her talk about her relationship with Knives?"  
  
"Not really…but trust me. From what I heard she is either obsessed or she really is in love with him."  
  
Vash nodded. He looked out the window. He watched the birds in the sky fly by the ship. The sand moved away from the ship in ripples.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you want them together? Did you mean what you said on the other ship or were you just using it to get us to stop talking about it?"  
  
"My brother has had a very black heart…since childhood. For the two years that he travelled around with me I felt as if he was only isolating himself by cutting me and everyone else out. After I met up with them at the gun show I could tell that he had changed. The way she acted around him made me think of it. I told you to tell the others about setting it up because…well…I don`t know. I don`t know why I did that. I just want both of them to be happy. Knives as I said has been subdued."  
  
"Meryl`s been very quiet as well. Her angry attitude had almost ceased to be. I was looking at a whole other Meryl. She and Knives did not become friends or anything. They just…tolerated eachtother. They never tried to get on eachother`s nerves or hurt eachother intentionally. I think that it was Knives who trusted Meryl long before she began to trust him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She was there for him. It`s as simple as that."  
  
"Was he ever in trouble or something?"  
  
"No. She just…listened to him really. I unfortunately was never really open to him. I didn`t really like trying to talk to him. He wasn`t very talkative."  
  
"I`m sorry that I left him with you guys. I wasn`t being a good friend."  
  
"It was good for Meryl. She was in worse shape than me. She hid her pain very well. You leaving, Wolfwood dying, me becoming subdued and Knives being there…she felt alone. I should have done something to help her."  
  
"Knives helped her…except for the part about being kidnapped."  
  
"Vash…how do you feel about all of this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Meryl`s thing for him. She used to be in love with you."  
  
Vash averted his eyes.  
  
"Actually…I feel sad. I did feel something for her. I let that slip away though. I should have stayed instead of leaving. It`s my own fault. If I had stayed then I would have had her."  
  
"But you don`t. Things happen for a reason. Your job now is to help your brother try and sort his feelings. I don`t want Meryl to hurt anymore."  
  
"And I don`t want my brother to hurt anymore."  
  
"Then we`re doing the right thing. If we make sure Meryl is protected from Fenris then maybe we can also find Knives and they can sort things out alone."  
  
"We haven`t had any leads in the past few days. The only thing I heard was about that girl people call Millerna. She was looking for Knives."  
  
"Nothing about his whereabouts?"  
  
"No. I`m sorry."  
  
"It`s okay."  
  
Milly began to cry. Vash took her in his arms. She cried into his chest.  
  
"Why can`t anything go right? Why can none of us live in peace?"  
  
"I don`t know. I wish that I could answer that question but I can`t."  
  
Vash wanted to tell her that everything would be alright but that would not be true. All he could do was sit there and comfort her as long as she needed him.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives found himself in a very small town. He did not even know what the name of the town was.  
  
`Something this small wouldn`t even be on a map. I need to get out of here. Maybe they have a sandsteamer or something. I can`t believe that I left that stupid bike!`  
  
He walked around for awhile to get a layout of the town. He located a sandsteamer soon enough. He smirked.  
  
`Hah! I already found it! If that girl…`  
  
He shook the thoughts from his mind. He frowned.  
  
`Stupid girl. I don`t know why I care at all.`  
  
Images of her flashed through his mind. He put his hand to his forehead.  
  
`It gives me headaches to think about her yet…I can`t stop thinking about her. That woman. She must have been right about…no way! I do not have feelings for that girl!`  
  
"Excuse me, mister?"  
  
Knives glanced down. He growled. He leaned down and picked up the child by the collar.  
  
"What do you want? Are you here to force me to tell you where she is? Huh?! Did Fenris send you?!"  
  
The boy blinked.  
  
"No…I just wanted to know if you could tell me where a bathroom is."  
  
Knives sighed angrily. He placed the boy down.  
  
"Oh. No. I don`t."  
  
He left the boy where he was and proceeded to go buy a ticket. He sat down on a bench to wait for loading time. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
`Damn all of this for happening! All I wanted was to rule the damn world and things had to keep occurring!`  
  
He thought on for awhile about nothing in particular until he heard the sandsteamer. Suddenly he was thrown back into the past when he, Meryl, and the others had recently been on. He cursed himself over and over as he boarded the ship. He stood against the railing. He watched the few townspeople that lived in that town wave as the ship moved steadily away from them. He sighed wearily.  
  
`Maybe I should get some sleep.`  
  
He moved away from the railing. A split second later Vash and Dryden came walking around and stood where Knives previously had been. Vash frowned suddenly.  
  
"What`s wrong?" Dryden asked.  
  
"I don`t know. A strange feeling came over me. I don`t know why."  
  
"Do you know if that was the last stop the sandsteamer is making until we get to our destination?"  
  
"I hope so. That stopping and starting was starting to make me feel sick."  
  
"No kidding. You threw up all over the place."  
  
Vash laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I guess that I did!"  
  
Dryden frowned.  
  
"Where do you think that Marianne went?"  
  
"I don`t know. I think that she said something about going back to her`s and Milly`s room. Maybe she decided to get some rest."  
  
"That must be it."  
  
"She`s a nice girl, isn`t she?"  
  
"Yeah. I really enjoy her company."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Marianne smiled evilly as she watched Milly slip into unconsciousness.  
  
`That dosage should keep her knocked out for a couple of hours. Now all I have to do is confront Vash and Dryden and demand them to take me to Meryl. If they don`t then I will kill them. It is as the master wishes.`  
  
She picked up her un and loaded it. She placed it back in her holster. She checked her hair in the mirror then left the room. She locked it behind her. She chuckled to herself then began to whistle.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Marianne stopped whistling immediately. A tremer of fear ran up her spine. She turned to look up into icy blue eyes. He reached out and pushed her up against the wall. He stared straigh into her eyes for a few seconds. He frowned.  
  
"You were with Fenris the whole time. Now you plan on killing my brother and that spider if they don`t tell you where Meryl is."  
  
Marianne laughed. She pushed Knives` hand off of her. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Tell me where she is and I will leave you alone."  
  
"You can`t threaten me."  
  
"Oh…that`s right. You have a soft spot for her."  
  
Knives felt his heart tighten. His eyes shook.  
  
"No I don`t!"  
  
"Oh please! You like her! You have liked her since I first met up with you all! She obviously likes you so that makes it perfect, doesn`t it?"  
  
"Shut up! You don`t know anything!"  
  
Marianne giggled. She cocked the gun and backed up a few steps.  
  
"It doesn`t matter anyways. She belongs to the master now. Eeven if she did find you right now it wouldn`t mean a thing."  
  
Marianne shrieked as she felt herself begin to lower the gun. Knives` eyes glowed. He swiped the gun away from her.  
  
"He will not have her!"  
  
He made a move to grab her by the throat but she rapidly levitated back. Knives blinked in surprise. He growled.  
  
"I should have known Fenris would only send one of his more talented minions to do his dirty work for him! Who are you really?"  
  
"I have always been Marianne. I have no special name."  
  
"Well then, Marianne. Why don`t you take a little message back to your boss explaining to him that he should leave that girl alone and get himself a wife that actually wants him…if that ever happens!"  
  
"I will not go back to the master until my task is complete. Farewell for now, Mr. Knives. I am sure that I will run into you soon. For now I think that I will kill your brother and Dryden."  
  
Knives lashed out at her but she faded away. Her smile lingered in the air for a few moments then it too disappeared.  
  
`Damn her! I should have been reading her mind sooner! Wait…she said that she was going to kill my brother…maybe they are on here right now. I have to warn them before that bitch catches up to them.`  
  
He took off down the hallway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Legato watched a group of children playing kickball. He smiled slightly. Meryl stood beside him with a stoitic look in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should have watched humans a little closer and more thoughtfully. Knives was too angry at past conflicts that he overlooked their good points."  
  
"He used to be like that."  
  
"Has he really changed that much?"  
  
"Well…not on the outside. He still acts like humans are out to get him…oh. Excuse me. Spiders."  
  
Legato chuckled.  
  
"I remember that."  
  
"He tries not to slip up now though. I can tell. He doesn`t read our minds anymore. He used to drive me crazy when he did that. He stopped though. I don`t know if he read anyone else`s minds but I don`t think so."  
  
"You really want to believe that, don`t you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Legato placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It really is none of my business but how can you trust a guy who built his entire existence on wanting so much to destroy everything except himself and his brother? Eevn if you are not human you are not his species. He could be weaving an elaborate set of tricks. He could be taunting you by learning all that you desire and cherish and using them for his goals."  
  
Meryl remained silent. Legato let go of her shoulder and turned to leave.  
  
"Maybe it`s time that I trust my instinct and not my brain. Maybe learning to trust others despite all that they may try to hold themselves out to be. I have been a very angry person for a very long time. After Vash left to defeat Knives it all just disappeared. I didn`t see a reason for being that way anymore. Milly only got worse ever since the false death of Wolfwood. I decided that I wasn`t first anymore. I put Milly first then Vash shows up and drops off Knives. I take care of both of them. I was falling even then. If Knives had not taken that time to act then I probably would have wasted away."  
  
Legato waited for her to finish. She turned to face him. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears.  
  
"It is due to his actions that I am still alive right now. I at least owe him a thank you for that."  
  
"What about this thing that you have for him?"  
  
Meryl faced away from him once again. The children were all slowly leaving the kickball area and the streets cleared. She did not answer for several minutes. The wind whispered by them. Legato waited patiently.  
  
"That matter will be resolved once we find him I don`t know how to answer that question."  
  
She followed Legato as they walked back into the hotel.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Millerna grumbled as she made her way through the desert. After several hours of finding no bike and no water she set out in hopes of locating something. She found…zelch. Nada.  
  
"Stupid desert!" she yelled aloud "What`s with all of the sand! It never was this bad before! I guess that it only happens when someone is dying of thirst!"  
  
She collapsed after tripping over a rock. She fell on her back. The wind was temporarily knocked out of her. She breathed in and out rapidly then slowly.  
  
"Perfect. What else can go wrong?"  
  
She stared up into the sky by shielding her eyes against the sun.  
  
"It`s too hot…and I`m talking to myself! Maybe Knives was right! Humans are pathetic! We talk out lloud to ourselves when we get bored!...Oh well. What can a girl do when she`s stranded alone? I mean…if anyone else found themselves alone they would talk to themselves. Who else is there?"  
  
She looked around. She saw a dark shape in the distance.  
  
"Great! Now I`m seeing things!"  
  
A deep rumbling sound began to fill her ears. The ground shook.  
  
"Wait a minute! Mirages don`t do that!"  
  
She sat up straight and watched as the dark shape in the distance got closer and closer. It was a sandsteamer. Her eyes lit up. She got up. She ran towards it.  
  
"I`m saved! I`m saved! Stop! Please!"  
  
A person at the front of the ship spotted her. They pointed then other people showed up and began pointing. The sandsteamer came to a stop along side her. Of course…she stood quite a few yards back. The step were lowered and she ran on board. She thanked anybody who was standing there. She sat down and sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
She heard someone behind her fall down. She turned around. It was a young woman with purple eyes and blond hair in a ponytail. She rubbed her backside and groaned. Millerna leaned down with a hand outstretched. The woman took it.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled. Millerna smiled.  
  
"Anytime! Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I have somebody that I have to meet."  
  
Before Millerna could ask who the woman disappeared around a corner. She would have followed had not Knives ambled around the corner the woman had previously rounded. Millerna`s eyes widened.  
  
"Knives! You`re alive!"  
  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I thought that you were dead!"  
  
Knives pushed her away. She stumbled back into some folding chairs. She crossed her arms.  
  
"I didn`t deserve that!"  
  
"You are in my way!"  
  
"What are you doing? Maybe I can help."  
  
"What good is a spider…"  
  
"Don`t call me spider!"  
  
"A human…"  
  
"I have a name!"  
  
"Fine! Millerna…" he said with a hint of sarcasm "I do not need your assistance here! I have something that I must do and it is none of your business!"  
  
Millerna put a finger on Knives` chest. She pushed him.  
  
"Who do you think that you are? You act like you`re some big bad guy who can do everything better than anyone else! I`m surprised that girl Meryl didn`t go out of her mind!"  
  
Knives gripped her by the wrist. He squeezed. She went limp. She clawed desperately at his hand.  
  
"Don`t talk about her! I`m tired of hearing about her!"  
  
"You just don`t want to face the truth! You like her!"  
  
"No I don`t!"  
  
"Oh please! You couldn`t talk about her before and you can`t talk about her now!"  
  
Knives growled. His cheek ticked.  
  
"I`ve been wandering through the desert for days thinking that you were dead! I almost died! If it wasn`t for people on this ship seeing me I would just another person lying in the desert dead of exhaustion! I get on board and some girl with purple eyes runs into me and runs off without…"  
  
Knives pulled her closer to him.  
  
"What girl with purple eyes?!"  
  
Millerna finally got her hand away from his painful grip. She rubbed the sore flesh angrily. She pointed to the corner she had seen the girl go around.  
  
"She went that way."  
  
Knives ran in that direction. Millerna followed quickly. She grabbed on to his hand to keep up.  
  
"At least tell me what you`re doing!"  
  
"A girl that was travelling around with me and the others turns out to be someone working for Fenris! She`s targeting my brother who just happens to be on this ship…with Dryden."  
  
Millerna let go of Knives. She caught up to him with newfound speed.  
  
"I`m gonna kill him! I`m coming along too! We`ll save your brother then kill Dryden!"  
  
Knives smirked.  
  
"Now that`s more like it! You are turning out to be a pretty decent human!"  
  
"I`ll take that as a compliment!"  
  
  
  
*Knives is the star! I couldn`t just kill him, could I? Marianne is evil! A twist! There`s a twist! She`s so evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….*ehem*…anyways….Chapter 13 coming soon. Stay tuned! I finished this one faster than I thought! ( 


	13. Always One Step Behind

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 28, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: LOL!  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: We`ve been over this. I don`t own this. WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***ME!!! Thanks again to my reviewers. A double thanks to my reviewers who keep sending reviews. I REALLY appreciate that. Thank you so much (  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Always One Step Behind  
  
Vash and Dryden laughed as they downed another drink. This was like their sixth but who`s counting?  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Vash slurred as Dryden tripped over his feet. Dryden laughed insanely. He sat down in his chair.  
  
"I didn`t mean to! Damn it! I wish that I could remember how to walk!"  
  
Vash giggled. He glanced towards the door. His smiled twisted into a frown. He pulled out his gun. Dryden looked at the door. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Vash, what are you doing?"  
  
"There`s somebody there."  
  
Dryden burst out laughing. Vash took one look at him then started laughing as well. He fell out of his chair. He pointed the gun at Dryden and giggled. Dryden acted like he got shot. The door crunched in. Vash and Dryden backed up quickly. Marianne stood in the doorway. Her eyes glowed red. An eerie smile crossed her face.  
  
"Just who I was searching for. Time to die."  
  
Vash pointed his gun at her. She giggled.  
  
"You won`t shoot me, Vash. You still don`t like killing anybody no matter who it is being threatened…even if it`s you. You should have listened to your brother."  
  
Vash growled. He pointed his gun at Marianne`s shoulder. He fired. It appeared to go right through her.  
  
"That was foolish, Vash. Here I was planning to make your death short and sweet. Now you`ve just pissed me off."  
  
She chuckled and for a moment Vash could see what she really looked like. She was a demon. His eyes widened.  
  
"What happened to the real Marianne?"  
  
"I am the real Marianne."  
  
"No you`re not! You`re an imposter! Marianne would never do this!"  
  
Marianne sighed.  
  
"Well…I guess that you had to find out sometime. Your Marianne is dead. That`s right. She`s dead…in the mind. I was always evil, Vash. I just never realized it until Fenris came along. He explained to me how things are and what I should do to make the best out of myself."  
  
"Were you always a demon?"  
  
"Of course. You can`t just turn someone into a demon."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Are you an idiot?"  
  
Vash pointed the gun at her again.  
  
"Vash, vash, vash…you know that I will only dodge those bullets. You can`t follow my movements like you did with others."  
  
"How did you know that…"  
  
"Knives and Fenris are not the only ones who can read minds. Now…if you would be so kind as to tell me where Meryl is."  
  
"I don`t know. None of us know."  
  
"Don`t tell her anything!"  
  
Marianne turned just in time to have Knives` fist connect with her jaw. She fell forward. Dryden grabbed her by the wrists and twisted her arms around to behind her.  
  
"Knives, when did you get here?" Vash asked. Knives ignored his question. Millerna stepped into the room a few seconds later. Dryden`s mouth hung open.  
  
"M…Millerna?!"  
  
She pursed her lips. She averted her eyes from his.  
  
"Dryden."  
  
Marianne smacked Dryden in the nuts then did a flip over Millerna. Knives pushed Millerna out of the way as he chased Marianne. Vash ran after Knives. Dryden helped Millerna up. She pushed his hands away from her.  
  
"Don`t touch me!"  
  
"I was only helping you up!"  
  
"How many other women have you helped up? You just left to marry my best friend then you never come back? My friend isn`t here. I am assuming that you two are divorced."  
  
"For awhile now…yes."  
  
Millerna took off after Vash. Dryden stood there for a moment. He chased after Millerna. Knives was catching up to Marianne now. He grabbed her shirt only to have something cut him. He let go. Marianne laughed.  
  
"It doesn`t matter that you do not know where Meryl is! If I don`t find her then the master will. She will be his forever!"  
  
Knives pulled out his gun and fired right at the back of her head. She dodged it. He kept shooting and reloading. He missed everytime. His eyes conveyed pure rage.  
  
"I won`t let that happen! Fenris will not have his way!"  
  
"Are you even concerned about her?"  
  
Marianne leapt up and over a table. Knives did the same. A crashing sound came from behind them. Knives rolled his eyes.  
  
`Stupid klutz of a brother!`  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I will not answer any of your questions!"  
  
They came to the edge of the ship. Knives laughed aloud as Marianne surveyed the sand below.  
  
"You have nowhere else to go! Give it up!"  
  
Marianne chuckled in a singsong like way. She stood up on the railing without missing a beat. She never even wobbled as she kept perfect balance.  
  
"He will have her. You will never see her again."  
  
Knives lashed out at her. Marianne jumped off of the side taking Knives with her. They disappeared as the sand around the sandsteamer whirled about. Vash and Millerna got to the edge just in time to see them disappear.  
  
"Knives!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think that he is okay?" Millerna asked. Vash forced a smile despite his ultimate feeling of dread that came over his stomach.  
  
"It takes more than a fall to stop my brother!"  
  
"I hope that you`re right."  
  
Dryden came up between them. He breathed in and out rapidly.  
  
"They sure can run! Where did they go?"  
  
Vash pointed downward. Dryden`s eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! Did you see them land?"  
  
"No but my brother is stronger than people think. He`ll be okay."  
  
The three stared off into the now setting suns in the distance. Not a word was spoken until the decided to get some sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Legato and Wolfwood walked into the town of Sandsbar quietly and carefully. The streets were relatively quieter than the others they had previously been to. Meryl stood between them. She could feel the same sense now. She attributed that to her species.  
  
`My species. Until a couple of days ago I was human. Now…I`m like Knives in a way….I wish that he was here right now.`  
  
She felt Legato place his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"We will find him."  
  
"…I hope so."  
  
Wolfwood paid little attention to this. He continued to scan all directions for anything suspicious. Meryl patted Legato`s hand.  
  
"Legato, could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Tell me what you want and I will try to fufill it in the best of my abilities."  
  
"You were with Knives for awhile as his right hand man. What was he like? I mean…I have a feeling that I kind of already have an idea of that but…I want to here it from somebody who was in direct contact for a long time."  
  
"Are you sure that you want to here about that? Some of the things that he did and I did are not exactly good conversational pieces."  
  
"Please, Legato? I just want to be able to understand him a little bit more. Whatever he did…I can handle it."  
  
Legato nodded. He proceeded to go into elaborate stories about when he first met Knives and was given Vash`s arm. He told her stories about when humans were tortured then maimed. He skipped over some details that he knew that no matter what she said she could not handle. He told her things that Knives wanted him to do. He explained the basic philosophy behind Knives` explanation of why humans should not be allowed to be the dominate species in the world. Meryl listened intently to every word. She laughed at some things then cringed at another. They ended up sitting on a bench as Wolfwood continued checking the perimeter. Legato stopped talking. He looked around. He stood up. He held his hand out to Meryl. She took it. He pulled her up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something just doesn`t feel right about this town. We should leave as soon as we can."  
  
Wolfwood came towards them. He smiled.  
  
"Well…there doesn`t seem to be any real threat here."  
  
He noticed the look on Legtao`s face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is something here.We should not stay here."  
  
"Come on, Legato! Let`s just stay here a night or two!"  
  
"We should listen to him." Meryl said "I believe him. I…feel something too."  
  
"How do you two feel something? I sure as hell don`t."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling."  
  
Wolfwood sighed.  
  
"We can at least collect information. Maybe somebody knows where Knives is."  
  
"…Okay. We`ll do that first."  
  
Legato rested his hand back on Meryl`s shoulder.  
  
"Stay close to me. I still have that feeling and it is growing stronger."  
  
"Okay."  
  
----------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Millerna sat beside Milly`s bed as she slowly woke up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Marianne must have drugged you. She went after Vash and Dryden but Knives stopped her."  
  
Milly sat up.  
  
"Knives is here?!"  
  
"Not anymore. He went over the edge of the ship trying to knock her off. They both went over. Don`t worry. Vash is very certain that he will be okay."  
  
"I hope so…for Meryl`s sake."  
  
Millerna turned to pick up a glass of water. She handed it to Milly. She stared at Millerna for a moment with confused eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I`ve been travelling around with Knives."  
  
Milly`s eyes widened.  
  
"You`re Millerna?! People have been spreading rumors that you and Mr. Knives have been around together asking about sempai!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She got really jealous."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Semp….Meryl did. She very much wants to see Mr. Knives again! She wants to tell him how much she cares about him!"  
  
Millerna felt slight disappointment worm its way into her heart. She pushed it away. She forced a smile on her face.  
  
"I don`t think that Meryl will be searching for long. I`ll bet that Knives is going to find her any day now. He has been looking for her."  
  
Milly`s face lit up considerably.  
  
"Wow! She will be so happy! Does he like her? Please say that he does!"  
  
"…I think so. He was very touchy talking about her."  
  
Milly stood up. She put on a set of new clothing. She looked ten times better after hearing the news. She turned to Millerna with a smile on her face.  
  
"Are Vash and Dryden still here?"  
  
"Yes. I don`t know where though. I would try the bar or the deck."  
  
"Thank you for waiting for me to wake up! I hope that we can be friends!"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Milly left the room. Millerna sat down on the edge of the bed. She took in a deep breath then exhaled. She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away. She smiled through her tears.  
  
"I`m crying over that man This is silly. I never had a chance anyways. He always did like her. He never tried to open up to me."  
  
She laughed. The hollow notes made her feel slightly worse.  
  
"Maybe I`m not supposed to have anyone."  
  
She wiped the tears away again. She plastered a determined expression on her face.  
  
"If I can`t have anyone I can always help others with the people that they love! I won`t the others own just because I feel down!"  
  
She walked out of the room with her head held high.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl waved at Wolfwood from the bench. He waved back then walked over to them. He sat himself down on the opposite side of Meryl. Legato had a bag of hotdogs(as if there was any doubt!) and currently had wolfed down nearly the whole bag. Wolfwood pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and breathed in deep. He exhaled. He smiled.  
  
"Ah! Nothing like a good smoke to calm your nerves!"  
  
Legato said nothing. Meryl only smiled. She sat back and watched people go about their daily activities. She felt that feeling of dread come over her again. She shook her head to clear it from her mind. Legato glanced at her then continued to eat.  
  
"What did you find out today?" Meryl asked. Wolfwood took a few puffs. He exhaled.  
  
"Not much. No one really knows where Knives or that girl Millerna is."  
  
At the mention of the woman`s name Meryl`s cheek ticked and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"That`s too bad."  
  
"The only things that I could find involved where they were. Someone apparently spotted Knives by himself a day or so ago. He got on a sandsteamer. No one knew to where it was going."  
  
Meryl brightened up considerably.  
  
"No one is sure what happened to Millerna."  
  
Meryl smiled broadly.  
  
"She`s not with Knives though."  
  
"That`s right. That`s what I get out of these people anyways."  
  
Legato threw the now empty paperbag into the trashcan nest to the bench. He laid back and closed his eyes while listening to their conversation. They talked for awhile. Soon that eerie silence that had plagued them early rose again. Meryl became increasingly uneasy. Legato kept his other senses anplified while his eyes remained closed. Wolfwood was on his third cigarette. He touched the gun that he had at his side.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vash and Milly were still chatting it up when Millerna joined them. Dryden kept a safe distance from her as he was not ready for another encounter as they had earlier. She smiled as she sat beside Vash.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"We were just discussing how nice it is today."  
  
"It is a pretty nice day." Millerna replied. She tried very hard to keep the emotion from escaping with her voice. Dryden seemed to notice as he began to watch her. Milly giggled.  
  
"Hopefully we run into Meryl along the way! I miss her so much!"  
  
"I want to meet her. I want to the woman that Knives seems to care so much for."  
  
"You`ll love her. She`s a very sweet girl." Vash said happily. He and Milly were overly happy as their grins looked very similar. Millerna could not help but giggle slightly. Vash blinked in surprise. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What`s so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She replied. She felt like laughing more. It eased her pain. She did not have to wait long. Milly managed to get overly excited and Vash caught it. He tripped over his own feet trying to get up.  
  
`This guy really is an accident waiting to happen.` Millerna thought as she laughed. Dryden joined in on the conversation. The four found themselves laughing and having a good time as the day wore on. They stopped when an announcement came over the intercom.  
  
"Attention, passengers! We are making a temporary stop at the town of Sandsbar! Anyone wishing to get off needs to pack up their things and prepare to exit the sandsteamer! That is all! Thank you for riding with us!"  
  
Vash stood up.  
  
"Maybe we should get off. I always get queasy on these things anyways."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dryden stated. Milly nodded.  
  
"Maybe Meryl or Mr. Knives will be nearby!"  
  
The three turned their heads to look at Millerna. She nodded with another smiled plastered on her face.  
  
"I`m up for it! Let`s go!"  
  
They split off to collect their items as the sandsteamer approached Sandsbar.  
  
  
  
*Wait a minute! Isn`t Meryl, Legato, and Wolfwood in Sandsbar? This will prove better than they all had hoped! How will Milly react when she sees Wolfwood? What will Vash do when he finds out that Legato is still alive? Is Knives still alive? Will Meryl ever be happy again?!?!!? Chapter 14 could explain it all. Anyways…I don`t know how I`m writing these so fast! Unfortuanely I think that the next ones will take a bit longer because questions have to be answered and things must be resolved. Stay tuned! 


	14. Near Death Experience

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 29, 2002  
  
Anime: hahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Like you don`t know!!!!!!!!  
  
Pairings: If this chapter doesn`t make it clear than you need to get your head examined! (  
  
Rating: NR for some suggestive themes and Knivishness  
  
Disclaimers: I own 0 characters….  
  
  
  
***Hey there! (Just wanted to say hey….)  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Near Death Experience  
  
Vash yawned as they stepped into Sandsbar.  
  
"It`s kinda quiet here….a little too quiet."  
  
Millerna nervously searched around. The people seemed normal enough. She did not feel any kind of dread but the way that Vash talked made her feel afraid of something.  
  
`Something isn`t right.`  
  
Milly lagged a bit behind. She looked around admiring the simple beauty of the little town. She looked to her right and an icy fear gripped her heart. There not but a few yards away was Legato. That same outfit. Those same eyes. That purple hair. He did not seem to notice her. She could not move. She trembled. He turned to face her. She felt a shriek coming up her throat. He recognized her for he took a few steps towards her.  
  
"You are Meryl`s friend. Am I correct to assume that?"  
  
His voice was so monotone yet still held that hint of arrogance. He smiled. She could not handle this. She brought out her machine gun. People in the street did not seem to notice.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
Legato frowned.  
  
"Why are you threatening me? I only asked you a question."  
  
"I won`t listen to you! What have you done with Meryl?"  
  
"Why do you assume that I did something to her?"  
  
"You would do anything to cause Vash more harm!"  
  
"That is old news. I am not the same Legato."  
  
"How can you expect me to believe you?"  
  
"She did."  
  
"Milly, where…"  
  
Vash showed up beside her. He grinned until he followed her gaze. His mouth twisted into a frown then into a snarl. He pointed his gun at Legato`s head.  
  
"Why can`t you just stay dead?"  
  
"Don`t kill him, Vash! He has Meryl somewhere!"  
  
Vash`s eyes glowed. He approached Legato quickly. He put the gun to his head like he had done a few years before. Legato did not move. He just stared at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
"You do not really want to shoot me, do you?"  
  
"I would kill you again if it would bring back the people that you`ve killed!"  
  
"Unfortunately that is not possible." Legato stated. He put his hand on the gun and lowered it. He took a few steps back. He smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Thinking about what Meryl would say if you killed me right now without bothering to listen to my story. She is a lot more trusting."  
  
"Where do you have her stashed at?"  
  
"I do not have her stashed anywhere. She went to get us some supplies for when we leave this town."  
  
"You aren`t going anywhere with her!"  
  
He took a threatening step towards Legato. His gun arm shook. Legato shook his head as if amused by his inability to follow through.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me, Vash. Meryl will not be pleased, I assure you."  
  
"Vash, what are you doing here and why are you pointing a gun at Legato?"  
  
Milly squealed and ran up to Meryl. She hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Meryl! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave? I would have followed you to the ends of the earth!"  
  
"I know. I`m sorry. I shouldn`t have left but…I ran into some friends."  
  
She faced Legato. Milly let go of her.  
  
"Did you join him?"  
  
"He joined with me. He isn`t evil anymore."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Vash asked "He brainwashed you!"  
  
"He didn`t brainwash me! He explained very simply that he is not the same as he once was! He hasn`t hurt me yet!"  
  
"He could be planning something like Marianne was!"  
  
Meryl`s eyes widened.  
  
"Marianne is the enemy?!"  
  
"Knives saved us."  
  
Meryl`s eyes widened. She trembled. She fell down to her knees.  
  
"Knives was with you?! Where is he now?"  
  
"There was a slight incident on board the ship. He and Marianne fell over the ship."  
  
Meryl put her face in her hands. Legato put a hand on her shoulder. Vash and Milly trained their guns on him.  
  
"He is not dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have a kind of connection with him. I could feel if he was dead."  
  
Meryl reached hand up. Legato took it. He helped her up. Milly lowered her gun. Vash lowered his a few minutes later.  
  
"I still don`t trust trust you."  
  
"I cannot blame you for that. I would not trust me either."  
  
"Vash, please try and understand. He and…."  
  
"He and who else?"  
  
"Meryl, I…" came a voice behind her. Milly dropped her gun on the ground. Her eyes shook and tears poured from her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Priest?"  
  
Wolfwood could not say anything. Milly looked about ready to burst into sobs. The two stared at eachother without a word or gesture. Meryl grabbed Legato`s arm.  
  
"Come on." she whispered "Let`s leave them alone. They have a lot to talk about."  
  
Legato agreed. Meryl grabbed Vash with her other arm. They left Milly and Wolfwood standing alone on the street. The townsfolk had deserted the area. Neither paid attaention to this. Wolfwood took a step towards Milly. She watched him thoughtfully. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"How long have you been alive?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I never died."  
  
"Where have you been then? I mean…it had to have been a good reason, right? You wouldn`t just leave me alone. I`ve missed you and now that you`re here I don`t really know how to react."  
  
"I don`t really know what to do either."  
  
"Why did you not come back?"  
  
"I had some business that I had to take care of. I always thought of you."  
  
Milly smiled. Wolfwood mimicked her smile.  
  
"And I never forgot you."  
  
Milly threw her arms out and approached Wolfwood. She threw her arms around him. He encircled her with his arms. He laid his head against hers.  
  
"I don`t care what you did or why you didn`t come see me first! I`m just glad that you came back! I knew that you weren`t dead! I knew it! I tried getting over it but I couldn`t! I…"  
  
"What matters is that we are together again. I promise that I won`t leave you again."  
  
Milly smiled.  
  
"You better not! Next time I`m coming with you!"  
  
" I wouldn`t let you come with me."  
  
"We will be together. That is all that matters to me. I will always be by your side through thick and thin!"  
  
"…Yes. Say…let`s go get something to eat. I`m starving."  
  
"With pudding?"  
  
"With all the pudding that you can eat."  
  
Milly let go of him. She blushed as Wolfwood kissed her on the cheek. He hooked his arm around hers and began walking. Milly became more open as they looked for a restaurant that sold pudding. Meryl watched from across the street. She had her hands over her eyes as she sobbed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"Meryl, he`s okay. I know it."  
  
"Even if he is alive why would he find a reason to feel anything for me? I may not be human but I am somewhat of a coward, Vash."  
  
"You are not a coward! If you were a coward you would not of chased after him!"  
  
"I should just go back home. There is no point for me to be here. It`s hopeless."  
  
Vash grabbed Meryl by the shoulders. She cried out. He let go of her and muttered an apology. She turned away from him.  
  
"Meryl, don`t leave. You have to hear from him how he feels."  
  
"Don`t tell me what to do. I am going to leave today. I`m going to go find a market and collect supplies then leave."  
  
Vash stood in her way as she made to move past him.  
  
"Vash….this isn`t like you."  
  
"Please, Meryl…don`t leave. If my brother didn`t feel anything for you he would have killed you. Are you this ready to just assume that he isn`t capable of having feelings for you?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"I need a better reason than that."  
  
"…I don`t have one. Fine. I will stay."  
  
Vash smiled.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I still want to go get supplies for us."  
  
"Oh! By all means go! Get me some donuts if you please!"  
  
Meryl laughed lightly. She walked past him. She waited until she was out of earshot to begin crying again with fresh tears.  
  
`This was so stupid to go after him! I`m sorry, Vash, but I have to go!`  
  
She turned to walk when a shadow fell over the path in front of her.  
  
"Vash, I told you that…."  
  
A sinister laugh filled the air. She looked up. A tall man with completely white eyes, a black cloak with the hood over his head, and thin black boots stood in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am known as Odin the Brave. Just call me Odin."  
  
"Okay, Odin. Is there something that you need?"  
  
"You…for the master Fenris."  
  
Before Meryl could scream he moved rapidly and knocked her out. He slung her over his shoulder. He chuckled.  
  
`That was too easy. Now to report back to Fenris.`  
  
He took a step.  
  
"Hold it. You take one more step with her and I will kill you where you stand."  
  
Odin smiled.  
  
"So…you found her."  
  
A gun barrel pressed to the back of Odin`s head.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
"And what if I don`t?"  
  
"I will put a bullet straight through your head. Put her down now."  
  
Odin laid Meryl on the ground.  
  
"Back away and turn around to face me."  
  
Odin walked a few yards then turned. Knives stood with his gun still pointed at him. His clothing was ripped in some places and filthy. He had some cuts and bruises but other than that he looked okay. He leaned down. He put a hand on Meryl`s back. Suddenly Odin raised an arm.  
  
"You back away from her now."  
  
Knives glanced up at him with angry eyes. They kept their guns trained on eachother. Knives` lips twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Who the hell do you think that you are? I know about your kind. I used to have gangs like this too."  
  
"That is why our master sends us out. He followed your example."  
  
"Who cares? Go back to your master."  
  
Odin smiled. Knives looked down at Meryl.  
  
"Go now. You do not have a chance of getting her now that I am here."  
  
"You are full of yourself just as the master described."  
  
"Your master is just a follower. He only does these things because I did them. He is a weak excuse for someone who wants to rule the world. At least mine was original."  
  
"And how do you feel about this girl? She is not your species and she hs been as close to a human as one who is not as she can get."  
  
"What does it matter how I feel. This is another one of Fenris` little schemes to get me tohand her over or weaken me in some way. He is a fool to believe that I would let him walk all over me."  
  
Odin`s eyes flashed. He smiled. His mouth was full of sharp fangs now. His white eyes brightened and glowed. His hands grew claws. His shoes tore away as long talons grew from his toes. Muscles rippled along various parts of his body. Knives watched without a change in his stoitic features. Soon the transformation was complete. There before Knives stood a hulking creature that looked like a demon straight from hell.  
  
"Hmmm. This is slightly impressive." Knives said. He pointed his gun at Odin. He fired.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Vash and Dryden looked up abruptly from their drinks.  
  
"That was a gunshot!"  
  
They both ran out into the street. People screamed. Vash grabbed a hold of one of the men running by him and pulled him aside.  
  
"What`s happening?"  
  
"A huge monster is attacking some really tall guy with a black gun! Apparently it`s over some girl lying unconscious on the ground!"  
  
Vash let go of him. He began to run. Dryden ran after him quickly.  
  
"What is it? You look like you`ve seen a ghost!"  
  
"The way that guy described him."  
  
"Described who? The monster?"  
  
"No. The tall guy. That sounds like my brother."  
  
"Do you think that it`s him?"  
  
"I have a feeling that it is."  
  
They ran until they heard someone cry out. Vash pulled out his gun. He rounded the corner.  
  
"Knives!" he exclaimed as he shot the monster away from Meryl. Knives shot the monster in the arm. He ignored Vash and Dryden completely until the monster was temporarily occupied with escaping his bullets.  
  
"Grab her and get her out of here!" he ordered. Dryden reached down and picked her up. The monster made a beeline straight for Dryden. He did not see it coming until it was too late. He dropped Meryl on the ground as the monster`s fist slammed him in the side. He went flying into a bench and ended up breaking it in half. He was knocked cold. Knives cursed Dryden as he ran over to Meryl. He checked her over. Vash kept Odin away from them.  
  
"Knives, she`s okay! You have to help me here!"  
  
"Hold on a second! Damn it!"  
  
"Knives!"  
  
"Fine!" he growled. He left Meryl where she laid. He fired at Odin and hit him in the shoulder. The monster ran at Knives. Amazingly he managed to dodge every bullet despite his size. He slammed Knives in the gut. Knives doubled over in apin. He fell to his knees. Odin prepared to slam Knives again.  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
Odin turned to see Meryl standing shakely. Knives growled.  
  
"Get away from here!"  
  
"Don`t hurt him!"  
  
Odin threw all of his weight back to come at her with a flying elbow slam. Vash pushed her out of the way at the last second.  
  
"Bastard!" Odin roared. He came at Meryl again and managed to kick Vash violently away. He gripped Meryl by the throat. She made a small choking sound as he queezed ever so slightly.  
  
"Stop doing that! Let her go!" Knives demanded. He held the gun up. His arm shook. Odin laughed maniacally. He squeezed Meryl`s throat a bit more. Her face began to turn a small shade of blue. Her fighting began to slow down. Knives` lips quivered as his anger rose. His icy blue eyes flashed. Odin laughed.  
  
"You are pathetic! Fenris may hold you as an example but any plant who cannot kill someone due to affection for another species is pathetic to me!"  
  
Knives could not say anything.  
  
"Put down your weapon and I will let her go."  
  
Vash was speechless when Knives put down his gun. He put his hands up.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"You fool. Did you actually think that I would let her go? Did you not hear what I said before? I will not let her go!"  
  
Knives stood there with his hands raised. He smirked.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"You forgot about my brother."  
  
Odin turned to have Vash punch him in the jaw. Odin went flying into the fountain in the middle of the town. Vash caught Meryl. Knives reached down and picked up his gun. Vash met him halfway back to the hotel. Knives held out his hands. Vash placed Meryl in them. She slowly was coming out of her nearly unconscious state.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you`re going?" came Odin`s enraged voice "No matter what you do we will take her! Fenris will have her! He…"  
  
Knives moved Meryl in one of his arms. He grabbed his gun with the free arm and pointed it behind him. He fired. Odin screamed then collapsed to the ground dead. Knives put the gun away again. Vash stood silent for a moment with a somewhat mystified look. Meryl was waking up more now. She bagn to panic as she was suspended above ground. Knives quietly told her to stay still.  
  
"Here." Vash said. He placed a key in Knives` hand. Knives stepped inside the hotel. He stopped in the doorway. He did not turn around.  
  
"Thanks." he said. He continued walking.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl woke up with a start. She remembered slightly waking up a little then going back to sleep again. She sat up slowly.  
  
"Lay back down. You need to rest."  
  
She turned her head to the left. Knives sat in a chair propped up against the wall. They stared at eachther for awhile. Meryl looked away.  
  
"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Knives stood up. He approached the bed. He sat beside her. She blushed.  
  
"I left for my own reasons but…"  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"…I…well I`m back so that question is irrelavent."  
  
Meryl looked at him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know that I…"  
  
Somehow the words would not come to her as she had previously been rehearsing. She just sat there with her hand on his shoulder. He studied her with his eyes. She blushed deeply and pried her eyes away from him. She pulled her hand away from his shoulder. She tilted her head down to keep from looking at him.  
  
"I think that I will sleep now."  
  
"Good."  
  
She turned away from him and laid down. She closed her eyes.  
  
"You will stay here with me at least until I go to sleep?"  
  
"…Okay."  
  
She fell asleep. Knives stayed there for a couple of minutes then he got up and left. He looked back at her from the door. He closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
*Isn`t that CUTE?!?!?! I`m sorry to the people who wanted a longer Wolfwood/Milly scene but this fanfic is obviously not centered around them I am going to give them scenes later. I thought that the short scene made sense b/c Milly would keep it simple. Anyways…Chapter 15 very soon! 


	15. Two Hearts Connect

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 30, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for some REALLY suggestive themes and Knivishness…and SEXUALITY!!! AHHHH!!!  
  
Disclaimers: nope. Own none of them.  
  
  
  
***Yo! Tis me! This chapter is shorter probably than the rest b/c I felt that there had to be an angsty chapter for Knives and Meryl where they…tehe! You shall see. I do not write graphic scenes right now. This is why it is rated PG-13. Anyways…read on and enjoy! My other chapters really should end up being longer but I keep getting brainstorms. I may finish it sooner than I thought. Enjoy! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Two Hearts Connect  
  
Meryl recovered pretty quickly from the near choking. She remained relatively quiet. She only spoke when someone asked her something or the situation called for it. Knives was about the same way. Despite his obvious attempt to avoid Meryl they knew better. He watched her constantly. He followed her when she went anywhere. When confronted about it he would say that he was just walking around. Vash knew better. Milly knew better. Legato knew better. Hell….they all knew better. Now it was only a matter of time before they would finally admit it. Unfortunately Knives said that he would be leaving again. He said that he was going after Fenris alone and that they should make sure Meryl is safe. She became upset. She decided that maybe now was a good time to tell him…  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Knives put his hand on the doorknob to his room.  
  
"Knives, can I talk to you?" Meryl asked as she placed her hand on his back. He flinched then he smirked.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Please…"  
  
"Come in."  
  
He walked in followed closely by Meryl. He sat on the bed. Meryl took a seat behind him. She put her back against his and sighed.  
  
"So what did you want to say?" Knives said, breaking the silence of the room. Meryl took a deep breath.  
  
"…Since we`ve been apart I…I`ve felt even lonelier than I ever had before. I was with more people but I still felt it. I thought that it would eat me up inside…until you showed up yesterday. Before then I`ve been thinking…about you."  
  
Knives did not say anything. He remained silent.  
  
"I never could do this with Vash. I…I think that I`m in love with you."  
  
She reached over and placed her hand over his which was planted at his side. She cupped her fingers around his hand. She let go and turned around. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers along his chest. She laid her head against his back and closed her eyes. She kissed the back of his neck. She felt his hand come up and grab a hold of her right hand. He pushed her hand away and did the same to the other hand. He stood up. She yelped as she fell back. He turned to face her. His eyes were wide. The look of confusion scared Meryl.  
  
"Knives…say something."  
  
"…Do me a favor and don`t love me."  
  
Meryl blinked in surprise. She felt her heart breaking.  
  
"You hardly know me. You have become foolishly obsessed with me." he continued "I killed a lot of people. I would of killed you…I could still kill you right now."  
  
"…You won`t shoot me."  
  
He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. They stared at eachother. His hand shook. He dropped the gun. His lips twitched. She took a step towards him. When he did not back up she took another step the another until she stood in front of him. She embraced him.  
  
"How can you say that you don`t feel something for me when you can`t even shoot me?"  
  
She felt one of his hands come up and rest on her back.  
  
"You would be in danger, you know….all the time. People are beginning to hear things about me. Vash and I will soon have the same bounties on our heads. You are not the type of person to be able to travel around without settling down. I do not want to settle like a human. How could you handle that?"  
  
"I don`t care. I don`t care as long as I`m with you."  
  
Knives pushed her roughly away. His face twisted into agitation. Every excuse he threw at her only proved to make her more desperate. He shook his fist at her.  
  
"Have you not been listening to me?! I said that you would be in danger! I`m already wanted! I should be travelling alone! You`ll just get in the way!"  
  
"No I won`t! I have powers too! I`m like Fenris! I could handle myself! Maybe I`ll be wanted too then it won`t matter! We can be together…as partners!"  
  
"What are you saying?! You want to be pursued for the rest of your life?! I can deal with that but you have friends that care about you and need you! Stay with them! You have no place next to someone like me! I hate to say it but Vash would be a better choice than me."  
  
Meryl`s eyes watered. Knives averted his eyes. He did not understand why this girl was in love with him and he did not like the feeling he got thinking about that.  
  
"Just don`t think about me anymore. Forget about me. I`m not the one for you. I`m not the kind of guy who would be the romantic type. You would be miserable."  
  
Meryl left the room with tears running down her cheeks. Knives stood where he was. A single tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it away angrily.  
  
`Damn it!`  
  
----------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Vash and Dryden grinned at eachother as they collapsed onto the floor of the hotel lobby. The person behind the counter ran over to them. He handed them a glass of water.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah. We just spent a couple of days walking through the desert. No biggie." Vash said as he lapped up the water. Dryden had already finished his. The man running the desk signed them in. They went up to their room. Vash plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Man, I could sleep forever!"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
Dryden sat down on his bed.  
  
"Hey, Vash?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think that Knives was doing on that airship?"  
  
Vash`s face went serious.  
  
"I`m not sure. I wish that we had caught up to him."  
  
"Where do you think that he was going?"  
  
"Knowing him he probably was just travelling around. Maybe we should have just stayed on the airship and left him alone."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We should get some rest. We have a lot of ground to cover tommorow."  
  
Dryden agreed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Wolfwood sat down beside Millerna and Legato at the table. He pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and puffed a couple of times.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"No. No one around here has heard of Fenris…at least nothing they are willing to talk about." Millerna said under her breath. Legato said nothing. He noticed Meryl walk by in the hallway. She stopped when she locked eyes with him. He smiled at her.  
  
`Good luck.` he said to her in his mind and directing it towards her. She smiled back then continued on.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Meryl opened Knives` door slowly. She did not see him as she closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and faced the window.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you not think about what I told you?"  
  
She jumped at his voice. She turned around. She quickled backed up off of the bed. His eyes were glowing.  
  
"…I…wanted to come see you. I also wanted to ask why you`re leaving me again."  
  
"Being around Vash and the disasters he brought along made you too emotional."  
  
She felt the tears spill out again. She trembled.  
  
"Knives…if you are leaving then I can`t stop you but…I…I want you to…."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"I want you to…with me…"  
  
Knives` eyes stopped glowing. A dead silence filled the room. He stepped out of the shadows. His face was strangely calm.  
  
"Do you know what you are giving up? What if you never see me again? You humans…human types are so easily affected by your emotions…especially affection."  
  
"Then I still got to have you here this one time. Please…for me. Even if I never see you again…we will have this one moment though I am still not sure if you feel the same way."  
  
Knives walked up to her. Meryl felt her cheeks flush as he put a hand against her cheek. He moved his hand to her shoulder. He seemed to be contemplating carefully what she was asking. He met her eyes in a quiet gaze.  
  
"Come on. Don`t be afraid. You and Vash are the last people I would intentionally hurt."  
  
He lead her over to the bed. He pushed her gently down. He crawled over to her. She trembled when his face was only about an inch away from her own.  
  
"Are you sure that you want this?"  
  
"…Yes."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. She could not do much else but sit in awe. He stopped. He glared at her with frustration.  
  
"You ask me for this…practically beg me and now you are just going to sit there?"  
  
Meryl trembled violently. He sat back. He looked her over.  
  
"You are not ready."  
  
"…I…I need to hear that you care about me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can`t feel comfortable until you say it."  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?"  
  
Meryl looked away from him. He crept forward again. He kissed her more fiercely this time. Meryl gave in. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She did not object when both of their clothes started coming off. All she thought about was how gentle he was being and that she felt more comfortable as the night drifted on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Knives sat awake in bed with Meryl beside him sleeping soundly. She had her arms wrapped around his waist. He stared off to the other side of the room. He reached down and unwrapped her arms from around his waist. He stood up. He walked and stood in front of the window completely nude. He looked out. The sun would be coming up soon. He looked back at Meryl. His eyes softened for a moment then went back to indifference. He collected his clothing from around the room. He put them on. He grabbed his gun from next to the table. He stopped. His eyes once again fell on Meryl. He put his hand against her cheek then put the gun in his holster.  
  
"I`ll be back." he said. He left.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Legato smiled as he stood across from the hotel. Knives stopped when he noticed him.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Fresh air…and I was just thinking about how you gave into that girl."  
  
"She wanted me to do it. She would have kept whining about it anyways."  
  
He got on the bike he had bought yesterday. Wolfwood got his bike back. Legato went up to stand against it. He grinned wider.  
  
"You don`t have to be so uptight. She is not human anyways so it fits better. It`s not like you have to act like you don`t have feelings for her."  
  
"When did you turn local?"  
  
"Since being resurrected. That second chance can make a difference. Trust me. I wouldn`t just leave her like this."  
  
"You are not me so I will ignore that."  
  
"What if something happens to her? What would you do?"  
  
Knives grabbed him by the collar. His eyes glowed.  
  
"Don`t you ever say that again! Nothing will happen to her…do you understand?!"  
  
Legato only smiled. Knives` eyes went back to normal.  
  
"Just to make sure of that I want you to look after her. Make sure she is always safe."  
  
Legato smiled wider. Knives let go of him. He started up the bike and left.  
  
"I will not allow anything to happen to her." he said aloud as Knives disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl woke to find that Knives was not there as she had hoped. She sighed.  
  
`I didn`t expect him to be here anyways.`  
  
The door opened and Wolfwood walked in. He was about to say something when he noticed that her clothing was strewn all over the floor. He made eye contact with her. Meryl felt her cheeks flush when she realized that he knew what happened considering this was Knives` room.  
  
"Uh…I can explain…" she began. Wolfwood sat beside her on the bed. He looked at her.  
  
"You don`t need to explain. I can already figure out what happened here anyways."  
  
Meryl smiled nervously.  
  
"However…" he continued "I am more concerned about what will happen now. Now that he left are you at all upset that he would just up and leave? You had to have known that he was going to leave today."  
  
"I did. I wanted this. I asked him to do this. He didn`t force me. He wouldn`t have done it if I hadn`t of pushed him. I am very happy that this happened…even if his heart was not really into it."  
  
"Do you think that it was?"  
  
"….He was very gentle with me. There had to have been something there."  
  
Wolfwood got up.  
  
"Wolfwood?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Please don`t tell anyone right now. Now is not the time for this to be spoken of. It could cause complications with how they act around me….especially Vash."  
  
"I promise that I won`t tell."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem…but I hate keeping secrets."  
  
"Don`t worry. I`m sure that they will make the assumption later or I`ll end up blurting it out."  
  
Wolfwood smiled.  
  
"May the Lord bless you two."  
  
Meryl got up with the sheet wrapped around her. She hugged Wolfwood.  
  
"I`m so glad that you didn`t die. You are such a good friend."  
  
"Hey! I`m glad that I didn`t die either! I hate small places!"  
  
Meryl laughed. Wolfwood put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I`ll see you downstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meryl watched Wolfwood leave. She shut the door behind him. She leaned up against the door. She felt the warm tears run down her cheeks. She smiled through her tears.  
  
`Knives…thank you.`  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives stopped the bike at an oasis about a mile from the town. He jumped off of the bike. He stood against the bike. He stared off at the town.  
  
`You better look after her.` he said in his mind with a threatening tone.  
  
`You know that I will.` Legato replied.  
  
`I`m counting on you.`  
  
`I know.`  
  
`Legato, I…`  
  
`Do not apologize. I understand why you sent me to my death. You were confused. I am alive now so let us put the past behind us.`  
  
Knives did not say anything to that. He got back on the bike and drove away.  
  
  
  
*He`s leaving again…but this time Meryl knows that he cares about her. Isn`t love grand?(Wow. I`m being corny.) I hope you enjoy this installment! 


	16. Enemy Among Us

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 31, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness and other peopleness and perhaps a little violence  
  
Disclaimers: nope. Own none of them. That`s right. 0 characters are mine.  
  
***Thank you for reviewing my fic again! You guys are so awesome!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Enemy Among Us  
  
Meryl stood outside on the deck in front of the hotel. Legato stood a few feet behind.  
  
"I know what happened." he said. Meryl did not turn to face him.  
  
"I knew that you would know. You told me good luck."  
  
"I have no problem with it. I just wanted to tell you that I knew."  
  
"You won`t…"  
  
"No. That is your business as well as his."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He stepped up beside her. She stared off at the horizon with a wistful look in her eyes. Legato started when he heard her sniffling to hold back tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I`m not crying."  
  
"You are trying not to cry."  
  
"I miss him already. I believe him."  
  
"Believe him…"  
  
"That he will come back. I know that he`ll come back."  
  
"Then why don`t I believe you?"  
  
Meryl turned to Legato and threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest. Legato put his arms around Meryl. He looked off into the distance as he let her cry. She never answered his question. He was sure that she really did not think that he would come back. He did not even know if Knives would come back. He only agreed with Knives earlier due to habit when he considered him master.  
  
`If I was to go by what my heart says he does not care what happens to her. I would say that he only wants to prove Fenris as a simple follower with no potential….but…I have never seen him appear so concerned about anyone before…not even Vash. I do not want this girl to hurt so much.`  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Fenris smiled. White fangs grew from his jaws. His silver eyes flickered and danced in the glow of the morning sun.  
  
"She is right where I want her now!"  
  
In the shadows around him several voices whispered and cheered. Marianne stepped out of the darkness and stood at his side. She smiled as her eyes glowed red.  
  
"Shall I activate him, master?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
She smiled. Fenris laughed maniacally. He turned to face his followers. All eyes focused on him. He pointed off into the desert.  
  
"After Marianne activates our secret weapon I want you all to go after Vash and his pathetic friends. Leave Knives to me. I want the pleasure of defeating him."  
  
Footsteps filled the air then disappeared. Fenris sat down in his white pearl throne with skulls and other horrific images ethed into the surface. He caressed the skull to his right.  
  
"Soon, Meryl. Soon you will be mine. Never has a more perfect female in our species been so available to a male speciman as perfect as me. With that necklace upon your body you have no choice. This time Knives will not be there to protect you. He does not suspect what we did….by bringing his most trusted servant back from the dead and using him to do our bidding. This is almost too easy."  
  
He laughed again, filling the enclosed room with the sounds that could only come from the depths of hell.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Legato suggested to Meryl that they go for a short walk to let her remove some tension. She smiled and agreed that it was a good idea. She seemed a lot happier now after their conversation.. He was convinced that it had something to do with last night…and the fact that she was trying to tell herself over and over that he would come back.  
  
"Legato, I feel like getting something to eat."  
  
He grinned. Now she was speaking his language.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
She pointed to a small restaurant. She bought herself a salad and Legato bought hotdogs(Yes! He is eating more hotdogs!). Meryl waved at a little girl running by. The girl giggled and waved back  
  
"I would like to have children one day."  
  
Legato said nothing to this. He did not really know what to say to this. Meryl suddenly frowned. She sighed with a hint of unhappiness in her voice.  
  
"I don`t expect Knives to care much for them. He doesn`t seem the type to want children. I guess that I can live with that…if he comes back."  
  
"Don`t do that to yourself." Legato said. She glanced at him with surprised eyes.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You are making yourself depressed when you talk about him. Try to not think so much about him."  
  
"How can I not? I have feelings for him."  
  
"As he probably does for you. Relax."  
  
Meryl looked away towards the child again. Legato got up.  
  
"Excuse me, Meryl. I will be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He walked towards the bathroom. He stepped inside the men`s room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned.  
  
`I do not know what I can do to help this girl.`  
  
`Bring her to me.`  
  
Suddenly Legato felt like screaming but no words would come out. He clutched his head. He felt himself falling. He slammed his head into the sink. He hit the ground. Blood began to trickle from his head. A few minutes later and Legato pulled himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror. An eerie smile crept across his lips.  
  
"As you wish, master."  
  
He walked out of the restroom. Meryl was busy throwing a ball to the little girl who threw it back.  
  
"You`re so cute!" she exclaimed. She threw the ball back to the child. The girl`s mother cam and took a hold of the child`s hand. Meryl looked up.  
  
"Oh, Legato! I didn`t see you get back!"  
  
Legato only stood there with that same smile. Meryl`s began to fade.  
  
"Legato, are you okay? Did those hotdogs get to you?"  
  
"No. Let us continue walking."  
  
"Okay. We should work off this early lunch anyways."  
  
They left the restaurant. Meryl felt Legato`s hand fall on her shoulder. He squeezed it surprisingly har. She pulled away from the hold. She rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
He grabbed her again as they turned down a deserted street. Before she could protest he put his other hand over her mouth. He pulled her against him.  
  
"Do not speak or I will bring you much pain. Fenris wishes so much to see you right now. I am going to take you to him. The less you struggle th easier it will be."  
  
She had no choice. She felt fresh tears fall from her eyes as Legato carried her away from town through a more conspicous part of town. She let him take her. He was twice as big as she was. There was no point in struggling. Her eyes widened when she saw Marianne standing there.  
  
"Good work." she said to Legato "The master will be pleased. Let`s go."  
  
Legato nodded. Meryl cried out into his hand as Marianne pulled her head up to look her straight in the eyes. She smirked.  
  
"Knives will be too late when he finds out about this…if he even cares for you at all. Judging from the information that Legato just told me in my mind he slept with you."  
  
Meryl flushed.  
  
"Don`t be so embarassed. He is handsome…but someone like that would only do that to satisfy their own urges. He probably is having a good time with somebody else right now and laughing about how you actually believed that it meant something."  
  
Meryl`s eyes shook. She cried. It was muffled by Legato`s hand. Marianne laughed.  
  
"You`re worthless! I don`t understand myself why the master wants you as his wife. You have wasted your pitiful life following that plant Vash then falling for his brother who could never love you back. He built his life on destruction. Why would he switch sides now?"  
  
Meryl was too drained from crying to respond. She went limp in Legato`s hands. Marianne put a hand on Legato`s arm and tugged his sleeve.  
  
"Come on. He awaits us."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood and Milly sat outside on a bench. Milly was busy eating pudding(Of course!) while Wolfwood told her about what he had been doing for the past few years. A lot of it involved helping people and getting deserted children to orphanages. Things were going great until Wolfwood frowned.  
  
"What`s wrong?" Milly asked with a mouthful of pudding in her mouth.  
  
"I have a feeling that something`s wrong. It`s been a couple of hours since Legato and Meryl went for a walk. Shouldn`t they be back by now?"  
  
"Meryl probably is upset about Knives leaving without telling him how she feels!"  
  
Wolfwood had a hard time keeping what had really happened from spilling out. He felt horrible for keeping such a secret from her especially about her best friend. Vash waved as he approached them.  
  
"Hey, guys! What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Just talking…and it really is none of your business, needle noggin!"  
  
Vash laughed.  
  
"I actually missed you saying that! Where`s Meryl and Legato?"  
  
"They went for a walk a few hours ago."  
  
Vash nodded.  
  
"I was just with Dryden having a drink at the bar. I don`t know where Millerna is. She still seems kind of distant around Dryden since confronting him. She only spoke to him when she was caring for him after Odin threw him against that bench."  
  
"She probably wants to be alone. She`ll come back around nightfall like she`s been doing for the past few days." Wolfwood said "I only notice because I smoke outside when it gets darker."  
  
Vash sat down on the bench beside Wolfwood. Milly began to hum as she ate. Vash and Wolfwood joined in somewhere along the way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours from the present…  
  
Millerna sat against the stonewall on the outside of the city. She stared off at nothing in particular. She tried not to cry.  
  
"I feel so alone out here!" she said aloud "Why can`t I put the past behind me? At least then I could get along with Dryden as a friend and be more open with the others. I…what`s that?"  
  
She watched as a familiar figure in the distance carrying another person met with another person. She crept a bit closer then hid behind a lone bush. She peaked out from in between leaves. Her eyes widened. There stood Legato with his hand over Meryl`s mouth and the other hand holding her up by the waist against his side. Marianne stood conversing with him. Millerna caught the ending of their conversation. She felt tears run down her cheeks.  
  
`He wouldn`t have slept with her if he didn`t care! He wouldn`t do that! No matter how he was before…that doesn`t mean anything! He obviously is not the bloodthristy man he was! The way he described her to me…he felt something! How dare they turn something so cruel on her! She doesn`t deserve that!`  
  
She felt compelled to run out and demand that they release Meryl but she could not. She touched her gun then sighed angrily.  
  
`I can`t just run out there and do that! What if this is a trap? Besides…they are stronger than me. Maybe I should follow them. I could find out where they go then tell the others….if I ever find them again.`  
  
As Legato and Marianne began to walk Marianne followed slowly. She wanted to make sure that they did not turn and attack her.  
  
  
  
Back to present...  
  
Millerna sat behind another bush as Legato and Marianne stopped beside an area surrounded by large rocks. Meryl appeared really subdued. Legato laid her down on the ground and she never made a move to get up. Her cheeks were tearstained and puffy.  
  
"Only a few more feet before we get to the master. Why do you want to stop?" Marianne asked with frustration in her voice.  
  
"She needs to rest."  
  
Millerna blinked in surprise.  
  
`He still cares about what happens. Maybe he isn`t evil like I thought.`  
  
"We are wasting time. Pick her up now or I will do it."  
  
He picked her up. His eyes still glowed with evil yet somehow looked different. Millerna felt a small ease in her heart.  
  
`He must be under control or something. I have to snap him out of it if I can. I won`t do it if it endangers Meryl or my life.`  
  
Legato followed Marianne once more to walk through the desert. By now it was getting darker. The suns were lower in the sky and a soft glow came over the horizon. The walking was relatively fast but Millerna found it easy to keep up as long as she as quick to get to a new hiding place. Soon she noticed that Marianne and Legato stopped. They were in the middle of nowhere.  
  
`What did they stop for?`  
  
She moved to the side to get a better look when she noticed something. She moved her head back and forth.  
  
`What…is that?`  
  
When she moved her head to the right a black dome stood huge in front of her. When she moved her head to the left it disappeared completely.  
  
`How in the world did someone build something like that?`  
  
Marianne laid her hand against the dome. She whispered some words that Millerna caught only because the area became strangely quiet. Marianne walked through the wall followed by Legato. Millerna stood up. She approached the doom with caution. She put her hand on the dome. She waited a few minutes to make sure that Legato or Marianne would not hear her come in. She whispered the words then stepped through.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
They knew now that something was wrong. Vash went out in search of Meryl and Legato while Dryden went to look for Millerna. They came back an hour later with nothing. The moons were already rising in the sky. Milly chewed her fingernails nervously.  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
Wolfwood up a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"I`m sure that there has to be a perfectly god explanation for this. When they get back we`ll confront them about it."  
  
"I don`t know if they will come back." Vash whispered. Wolfwood frowned as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Don`t tell me that you still believe that Legato is one of Fenris` lapdogs. I travelled around with that guy and Meryl. He never came across as evil."  
  
"Why shouldn`t he be the first one that we suspect? He was cruel and heartless. He caused suffering to others…"  
  
"Because of your brother."  
  
Vash lashed out at Wolfwood.  
  
"What about my brother?!"  
  
Wolfwood put his hands up for cease fire.  
  
"Hey! Don`t get me wrong here! I`m only making the point that Legato did those things because Knives told him to! If we suspect Legato then we should suspect Knives. He could be just as much a cause of this as Legato."  
  
Vash sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You have a point. Sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"We shouldn`t be fighting about this anyways. I don`t know what to do."  
  
Dryden raised his hand. Wolfwood chuckled.  
  
"We aren`t in class, you know!"  
  
"Oh. Anyways…I have an idea. How about we just ask people if they witnessed what happened?"  
  
They looked at eachother then nodded.  
  
"Why didn`t I think of that?" Vash exclaimed. They all rolled their eyes. Milly was the only one would did not. She was fighting to hold back her tears. She did not understand how they could laugh at a time like this. Wolfwood noticed her tension.  
  
"Don`t worry. I`ll bet that she`s just at a shop or a restaurant and lost the time."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They split up to go find information.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later…  
  
Knives stopped walking. He looked around. He was near another town. He did not know the name of it but he knew that Fenris was nearby. He could feel it. Now a new feeling ate away at his gut.  
  
`What is that?`  
  
Meryl`s face flashed in his mind. His eyes widened.  
  
`Something happened. Legato? Legato?!`  
  
No one answered. His fists clenched.  
  
"That bastard!" he exclaimed aloud. He punched the rock at his left. His fist bled but he did not care. He continued walking. He knew that he was getting closer. He could feel it. His eyes went into slits.  
  
`If he hurt her in any way or doublecrossed me I`m going to KILL him!`  
  
He cursed himself for leaving her.  
  
`I should have stayed! Damn it! I should have known that something would happen! Just thinking about what someone would do to her…`  
  
His eyes began to glow. His hand on impulse closed over the handle of his gun.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl woke up slowly. She sat up. She was on a bed that had white drapes all around it. The mattress was very soft and made of silk as well as the pillows. She noticed a white cord hanging down to her right. She reached out and pulled it. The drapes moved away all at once. The floor was made of black and white marble. There was a rug that had some sort of symbol on it in front of the tall double doors in front of the bed. The only few pieces of furniture besides the bed was a white drawer and a strange plant in the corner.  
  
`Where am I?`  
  
She heard footsteps outside of the door. The door opened slowly. She knew who it was before the white haired nightmare stepped into the room with his white cape and light armor on. His silver eyes regarded her thoughtfully.  
  
"Welcome to my home, Meryl…soon to be our home."  
  
"Is this your room?"  
  
"Impressive, is it not?"  
  
"…It is strange. Where is the rest of the furniture?"  
  
"This is all that I needed."  
  
He approached her. She backed up.  
  
"You ask me questions as if we are friends then you back away?"  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with me? Why do you want me?"  
  
"You are a perfect speciman of our species."  
  
"What is our species?"  
  
Fenris reached a hand back and the chair pulled over towards him. He sat down near the bed. He sighed then leaned forward.  
  
"You and I…our species…was never given a name. We are descendants from a long line…a very long line. Our kind was here far before plants and humans came here. It is hard to explain. We have extraordinary powers that creatures such as humans would kill for. Plants are quite similar. They have potential for mind power as we do and can release a very powerful attack. Unlike them…we can fly."  
  
"We can fly?!"  
  
"Yes. It is a very impressive feat when one accomplishes it."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"They live a long time as we live a long time."  
  
"So we are immortal too?"  
  
"No creature is ever immortal. When plants are dying you can tell physically. Their hair begins to turn black. Our species die when their mate dies. So you see…if we marry then we will have a chance to break the rule of immortality. Together we have the capability of creating other that will have this chance. Our species will dominate this pathetic world."  
  
"I can`t"  
  
Fenris growled. He lunged at her. He pinned her down. He leaned over as if to kiss her then stopped. He flew back off of her. He stared at her with anger in his eyes.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You…with that plant?!"  
  
"I…"  
  
"And now you are unclean because of what you did…and what you two created together."  
  
  
  
*Holy crap! Is Meryl…..Chapter 17 comin` soon! 


	17. Sentence to Death

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: March 31, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness, other peopleness, tiny bit of violence(nothing extreme), and language  
  
Disclaimers: nope. Own none of them. That`s right. 0 characters are mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Sentence to Death  
  
"What…what do you mean?" Meryl asked with fear in her voice. Fenris pounded his fist against the bedpost.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! You have ruined my plans!"  
  
"How did I ruin your plans? I don`t even know what you`re talking about!"  
  
Fenris placed his hand on her abdomen. His face twisted into disgust. He removed his hand and wiped it on his cape as if what he had touched was slimy.  
  
"You and that plant! You planned this, didn`t you?"  
  
"Planned what?!"  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about! The one thing that I was counting on not happening and it did! You go and get impregnated by him!"  
  
Meryl`s eyes widened. She could not speak as she was having trouble processing this.  
  
"You don`t know that! We only did it once a couple of days ago!"  
  
"Oh yes. Yes you are. Our species….another skill we have is detecting things like that to find betrayels like yours!"  
  
Meryl stared at the floor for a few minutes. She unconsciously laid a hand against her abdomen. She looked at Fenris who was rubbing his temples and cursing under his breath over and over again.  
  
"…What will happen now?"  
  
"I am going to give you a choice."  
  
"And what is this choice?"  
  
"Destroy those abominations or I will kill you."  
  
Meryl stared at him confused eyes. She tried to speak only to have nothing come out. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Those?!"  
  
"As if it was not bad enough you have twins."  
  
Meryl turned to face away from Fenris.  
  
"So you cannot face me right now. I cannot blame you. You disgust me. The only way to redemn yourself will be to destroy them."  
  
"I won`t."  
  
Fenris` eyes narrowed. His fists shook.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me. I won`t destroy them."  
  
Fenris walked around to the other side of the bed so she was facing him. He reached back a hand. He slapped her hard across the face. She fell back against the back of the bed. She hit her head. She cried out. She held her face in her hands and began to cry.  
  
"I know what you cry for. It is not for the pain in your head or the things growing in your womb. You are crying for him. You do not think that he will want to take care of them or be a father to them. The only way to remedy that problem is to remove them. I can have that done quickly and painlessly. Are you still sure that you cannot destroy them?"  
  
"No matter if he wants them or not I will not have them destroyed."  
  
"Then you die."  
  
He left her in the room to cry. He stood against the door upon shutting it to listen to her crying. He smiled then began to laugh.  
  
"What a waste of tears! She did something wrong and now she will pay for it! I will kill her and those little monsters! What a disgrace! What a disappointment!...Oh well. I can always find someone else. Until then that necklace around her neck will be made to burn her constantly until her real death."  
  
His eyes flashed. Meryl began to scream. She cried and pleaded aloud to remove the necklace. He delighted in the sounds that she made. He listened a few more minutes then, with a wave of his cape, disappeared down the hallway.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure that you got the right information?" Dryden asked as he and Vash moved from brush to a wide open space. Vash stood there for a second. He scratched his head.  
  
"I was sure that I heard my brother`s voice tell me."  
  
"You`re trusting your bother?! If he knows where to go then he must have been the one that took Meryl, right?"  
  
"No. He sounded strange…if that was even him. I`m pretty sure that it was. He sounded upset and pissed which is never a good combination for him. He told me to come to these coordinates."  
  
"But there`s nothing here!"  
  
"Something tells me that…wait…turn your head to the right."  
  
Dryden turned his head. His eyes widened.  
  
"A dome that can be invisible until you turn your head just right….amazing. How could someone build this?"  
  
"I don`t know. Do you see a door anywhere?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There is no door."  
  
They turned. Knives sat on a rock behind them with his gun in his hand. His head was faced downwards and his shoulders were shaking. Vash took a step towards him.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
Knives looked up. His ice blue eyes shook in what appeared to be anger and sadness. It was strange to see sadness in him. He stood up. He cocked his gun.  
  
"I was waiting for you to get here. I was…hoping that one of you might be able to find a way in. I`ve tried everything except for the angel arm. I won`t use it. She might get hurt."  
  
He never sounded this sincere before. Vash did not really know what to say.  
  
"We`ll look. You just sit there. We`ll tell you if we find a way in."  
  
Knives sat back down. He looked strangely withered. Dryden stood next to him. He hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We`ll find a way one way or another. We`ll get her back."  
  
Knives looked at him. Dryden moved his hand away.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dryden breathed out a sigh of relief. He smiled reassuringly then went to help Vash.  
  
"Hey, Vash? If we don't find the way in then how will Wolfwood and Milly find the way in?"  
  
"Hopefully they`ll meet up with us. Two more wouldn`t hurt right now."  
  
Dryden looked behind Vash. He smile faded.  
  
"Vash, look out!"  
  
Vash jumped just as a man with medium long blue hair and red eyes jumped out at them. Dryden pulled out his gun and stopped a six foot blade from chopping off his head. The blade was the man`s right arm. His other arm looked cybertronic.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dryden growled. The man smiled with fangs in his mouth.  
  
"I am called Xeno! Prepare to die!"  
  
The blade suddenly grew back into the man`s arm then, when Dryden was temporarily distracted by that, the blade extended again into Dryen`s left side. He howled in pain. Xeno leaned down and bit Dryden`s left shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound. Vash slammed into Xeno, breaking off the blade which remained impaled in Dryden`s side. Vash put his left arm to Xeno`s head. The gun appeared. He pressed it hard into Xeno`s skull.  
  
"Get out of here or I will kill you right now!"  
  
Xeno melted away from Vash. A blade pressed against Vash`s skull as Xeno reformed behind him. Vash looked over at the rock where Knives had been sitting. He was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives placed his hands against the dome. After Vash and Dryden became distracted by Xeno he disappeared. He felt the warm liquid in his eyes and down his cheeks again. He wiped it away in frustration.  
  
`How am I supposed to get in? Meryl…help me out here! I want to save you!`  
  
`You know the words.`  
  
He looked at the dome. His reflection conveyed his confusion.  
  
`Legato?! Where are you?!`  
  
`You know the words to get in. Say it. They modeled their plans after you in the beginning. They used your words as their password.`  
  
`How do they know what I said?!`  
  
`They knew after they resurrected me.`  
  
`So you really do work for them.`  
  
`They control me with something they implanted in my brain. I only recently discovered this. They have not caught on to my knowledge yet.`  
  
`…So they used my words?`  
  
`Your philosophy.`  
  
`Kill the spiders to save the butterflies.`  
  
His hands moved through the dome. He walked the rest of the way through. The inside was a long hallways that went in either direction with rooms toward the center. He pulled out his gun again. His eyes began to glow again. Legato stood there to his left. Knives pointed the gun at him.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl shrieked as the door to her room opened slowly.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Millerna stepped in. She waited until Meryl calmed down. She crossed the room. Meryl jumped up to hug her then stopped. She held her chest.  
  
"Meryl, what`s wrong?"  
  
"The necklace…it burns whoever touches it and it`s burning me. He did that because…"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
Meryl turned away from her. She drew her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Do you remember a couple of days ago when Knives left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The night before he left we…"  
  
Millerna nodded slowly. She put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It`s okay."  
  
"No it`s not. I mean…I`m glad it happened but I don't know if his heart was into it. Fenris knew…so he made the…"  
  
"Made the what?"  
  
"I…"  
  
Millerna sat down next to Meryl and smiled.  
  
"You can tell me. I won`t tell the others if you don`t want me to."  
  
"I`m pregnant."  
  
Millerna had not expected this. She put her arms around Meryl.  
  
"Are you sure? It`s only been a few days."  
  
"Fenris`…mine and his species can detect things like this. I didn`t believe him at first but…I have a feeling that tells me he`s right."  
  
Millerna held her as she cried.  
  
"Millerna, he`s going to kill me!"  
  
"I thought that he wanted to marry you!"  
  
"He said what I did was a disgrace to our species….that they will be monsters. He told me to destroy them or die. I chose death."  
  
"I won`t let that happen. You`re coming with me."  
  
Meryl smiled through her tears.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Millerna let go of her. She held out her hand. Meryl took it.  
  
"I know that he loves you, Meryl, I just know it."  
  
Meryl remained silent. She and Millerna ran down the hallway.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood pushed Milly down as a laser nearly took her out. They were only a few yards from the dome when the attack occurred. A laugh filled the air.  
  
"Take another step and I will blow a hole stright through your heart!"  
  
Wolfwood glared up at the female with short blond hair and glazed over blue eyes. It gave her the appearance of a zombie. When she smiled her fangs gleamed in the moonlight. She had on a black cape. She held a huge gun in her hands.  
  
"I am Phantom. Try and find me."  
  
She pulled the hood of her cape over her head and she faded away. Wolfwood looked around quickly. He could hear footsteps but he could not make out from what direction they were coming from. It was too dark to see footsteps in the sand. A red beam came at them from the right. Wolfwood moved Milly again out of the way. The laser blasted through a rock and it exploded.  
  
"Shit! If we can`t see her then how do we stop her?"  
  
"Get down!" Milly exclaimed. She pushed Wolfwood down. The laser grazed her shoulder. She cried out Wolfwood sat up. He pressed his hand to her shoulder. He stood up. He picked up his cross. He undid the buckle. His gun burst forth. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on! Fight fair!"  
  
"A duel? I don`t think that fighting fair is what I want. No. We will duel but I will reamin unseen."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Words will get you nowhere. Fight me!"  
  
The laser appeared again. Wolfwood held out the cross. The laser bounced off.  
  
"So…your cross can deflect my laser. No matter. I will still get through your defenses."  
  
Wolfwood fell back when Phantom`s fist connected his jaw. He managed to put the cross up in defense as another laser blast was fired at him.  
  
"Let me help!" Milly cried. Wolfwood put his hand out.  
  
"No! Go find Vash!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Go! I`ll be fine! I won`t leave you again! I promised that!"  
  
Milly nodded. She ran off.  
  
"You will not see her again. I never fail." Phantom stated. Wolfwood laughed.  
  
"You`re very full of yourself! The Lord doesn`t look kindly upon that!"  
  
"I do not have time for a lecture."  
  
Wolfwood felt her brush against his shoulder. He smiled as she did that over and over again. He reached out and she ran into his hand.  
  
"Cockiness won`t work here."  
  
The laser came at him against. It bounced off his gun again. He held the gun out and shot at where the laser had come from. Phantom shrieked.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Wolfwood smiled as he bounced the laser off again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Dryden shot Xeno in the robotic arm to temporarily get his attention off of Vash. Dryden bled steadily from the wound at his side.  
  
"Come on and get me!" he taunted. Xeno licked blood from his lips where Vash had punched him. He glared at Dryden.  
  
"Bad boy. Bad boy."  
  
His gun arm formed into a gun. Dryden managed to escape the first few bullets but was hit by one after his wound flared up against. He fell to the ground with a bullet in his leg. Xeno came towards him with the gun arm pointed at his head.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Vash moved to attack.  
  
"Dryden!" came Milly`s voice. She fired. The metal hit Xeno right into the dome. He was knocked unconscious. Vash smiled at Milly.  
  
"We owe you one! Where`s Wolfwood?"  
  
"He`s fighting someone. Don`t worry! He`s alright!"  
  
Vash and Milly helped Dryden to his feet. He winced at the sudden weight on his leg. He pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"I quit while we were travelling around but I think now calls for one."  
  
They sat him against a rock.  
  
"Thanks You saved me." Vash said. Dryden shrugged.  
  
"Don`t mention it. What are partners for?"  
  
Vash patted his back.  
  
"Yeah! Partners! Milly, do you really think that we should leave Wolfwood?"  
  
"He can handle it. I`ll wait outside of the dome for him."  
  
"Well… we have too also because…"  
  
`Kill the spiders to save the butterflies.`  
  
`Brother?`  
  
`Say it. Walk in after you say it.`  
  
"Okay." Vash said aloud. He walked up to the dome. He placed his hands on the outside.  
  
"Vash, what…"  
  
"Kill the spiders to save the butterflies."  
  
Vash stepped through the walls. Dryden and Milly blinked in surprise. Dryden got to his feet shakely. He walked towards the dome. He ran into it. He rubbed his nose mournfully. Milly pulled him back.  
  
"Stay out here. Wait for him."  
  
"For Wolfwood?"  
  
"Give him the password. You need to stay out here. You`re hurt."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Okay. Hate to see a lady cry."  
  
Milly smiled. She walked up to the wall. She said the words then walked through. Dryden sat back against the wall.  
  
`Hurry, guys.`  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Legato opened the door to Fenris` room. Knives ran in. He looked all around. His eyes continued to glow as he pointed the gun back at Legato.  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"She was in here. I feel as though someone other than Fenris has been in here."  
  
Knives lowered his gun. He felt it too.  
  
"That doesn`t feel like a malevolent force. I can`t tell where they went."  
  
"We will have to look then."  
  
Suddenly Legato grabbed his head. He fell to his knees. Knives held his gun up again. Legato stood. He glared from narrowed eyes.  
  
"Prepare to die."  
  
"You are not Legato. You brought him back to life to use him as a puppet, didn`t you?"  
  
Legato`s voice changed.  
  
"Very perceptive…or did he tell you that?"  
  
"The second one."  
  
"…I was going to kill you but…this will be more fun. You see…I have set out many of the demon children that you fought before in that sandstorm. They have Meryl`s scent and are set to kill. Go and save her if you can."  
  
Knives` gun arm shook. Legato smiled. He turned and left. Knives ran out into the hallway. Legato had disappeared.  
  
"Find her. They are gaining on her."  
  
Fenris` voice rang all around him. Knives felt his breathing pick up as he ran down the hallway.  
  
`Hang on! I`ll find you before those little bastards do!`  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood laughed. He had a few cuts and bruises on him but nothing serious. Phantom, on the other hand, had some pretty severe cuts. The cloak had been shot up enough to where she was visible. She growled.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Simple. You need to get new techniques. Once I knew your pattern it was simple. I`m willing to let you go if you promise to leave. I don`t want to kill you. I know that if you go back to Fenris that he will kill you. I don`t want that either."  
  
"You would let me go freely?"  
  
"Yes, ma`am."  
  
"Then…"  
  
She held up her gun. Wolfwood stood there. After a few moments she lowered it. She smiled slightly. She slung the gun back over her shoulder. She came towards him. She stuck out her hand. He shook it.  
  
"You are the first being to ever defeat me in battle. I am impressed. I hope to one day meet you again. Maybe then we can fight and I will triumph."  
  
"Perhaps so."  
  
Phantom turned and began walking. Wolfwood watched her go.  
  
`Excellent marksmenship but too predictable. She has real potential to be great. It feels good to save someone with skills like that. Now…back to the matter at hand…`  
  
He did not have to travel far before he saw Dryden. He walked up.  
  
  
  
"Can I get a smoke?"  
  
Dryden held out his cigarette. Wolfwood took a few puffs then stomped it out on the ground.  
  
"Are the guys in there?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you know how to get in this ghost dome?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
Dryden got up. Wolfwood looked him over.  
  
"I missed a good battle."  
  
"It hurt like hell but…yeah. It was a good battle."  
  
He put his hands out.  
  
"Put you hands on the dome."  
  
Wolfwood copied him.  
  
"Kill the spiders to save the butterflies."  
  
Wolfwood went through. Dryden hesitated then walked through. Wolfwood slung the cross over his shoulders. He glanced at Dryden.  
  
"You sure that you can make it?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I`m not. I`m worried about you slowing me up."  
  
Dryden chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. I can make it. Let`s go."  
  
The two began to walk to the right. In the shadows behind them purple eyes gleamed.  
  
  
  
*Whoa! Longer chapter than usual! More action in this one and secrets. Wow! Meryl`s pregnant! What will Knives think…if she isn`t killed first. Stay tuned! ( Chapter 18 comin` soon! Oh yeah…someone anonymous gave me a bad review and my feelings are kind of hurt b/c they just went out and said that it sucks so I removed the message… I`m sorry ( It just hurts when someone says that. Thanks to all the others who said it was good. Thanks to reviewers who told me not to worry about it(u know who you are). I really appreciate that. 


	18. Save Meryl

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: April 2, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness, other peopleness, tiny bit of violence(nothing extreme), and language  
  
Disclaimers: Nope. Nothing owned.  
  
***Anyways…an explanation: Obviously some of the characters are going to lose some of their personalities during the course of this story. I made them that way b/c I felt like making them that way. If any of that offends you then stop reading it. I know that I`m not following what happens in the manga. I wrote this to be a continuation that I could honestly see happen…and whatever pops into my head. As Natasha said in her review…I am one twisted puppy. ( Again to my reviewers…you people are still awesome. I am SO happy you enjoy it! I managed to write this while I was sick. Hopefully it is coherent enough to understand.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Save Meryl  
  
Meryl and Millerna found themselves in a deadend.  
  
"Damn it! I forget which way the exit was!"  
  
Meryl looked behind them as Millerna ranted about finding the exit. She heard tiny footsteps and children`s laughter. She tilted her head in curiousity. She tugged on Millerna`s sleeve.  
  
"Millerna, something sounds like little children."  
  
Millerna`s eyes widened. She took a hold of Meryl`s hand. She looked around. She pulled out her gun and cocked it.  
  
"This is a trap!"  
  
"It sounds like children."  
  
"Trust me. They are not children. They`re demons."  
  
One of the children came around the corner. Meryl smiled at him.  
  
"That doesn`t look like a demon."  
  
"It is."  
  
The child screeched. Its arms turned into daggers and its teeth turned sharp. Meryl shrieked. The child went straight for Meryl. Millerna shot it. Another one came around the corner followed by several others. They laughed in childish voices. Millerna shot as many as she could. She opened up a path. She tugged Meryl along. They ran through. One of them slashed Meryl`s leg. She collapsed. Millerna turned to help only to have a dozen of them jump at her. Meryl cried out as they came at her. Millerna shot off some of the children that were jumping on her.  
  
"Meryl, hold on! I`ll help as soon as I get these off of me!"  
  
Meryl curled up into a ball and cried.  
  
`I picked a bad week to quit wearing my cape.`  
  
Shots rang out and there was silence. She felt a hand on her head.  
  
"Did you get them all, Millerna?"  
  
"I did."  
  
She looked up. It was Knives. She smiled. He held his hand out to her. She took it. She stood up. She stared at him. She looked away from him.  
  
"Why won`t you face me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Whatever it is it can wait. We have to leave now."  
  
He took a hold of her hand. She tilted her head downward. Millerna looked around. She pushed Knives and Meryl along.  
  
"Come on! Let`s go! I hear more of them!"  
  
Knives dragged Meryl along with Millerna in the back. The laughing of children filled their ears. Knives held his gun out in his free hand.  
  
"How many are there?" Knives asked aloud. Millerna took a glance back. Her eyes widened. She ran faster.  
  
"Too many!"  
  
Meryl clutched her chest. She fell to her knees nearly taking Knives with her. He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"What`s wrong with you?"  
  
"The necklace…it burns!"  
  
He reached down and picked her up in his free arm. He winced slightly as the necklace touched him. He gritted his teeth against the pain. Meryl threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just hold on, okay?"  
  
She nodded. She shut her eyes and tried to forget about the pain. She heard the childish laughter right behind them. She heard Millerna curse.  
  
`I wish I could help.`  
  
She looked back. The demon children were right on them. She reached out a hand. She concentrated.  
  
`If Fenris can do it so can I.`  
  
She felt something in her mind open. Suddenly the first wave of the children flew back. They hit the second wave right after them. Millerna looked back and blinked. She turned back to face Meryl.  
  
"Wow!" was all she could say. It was several minutes before the children were back on them.  
  
"Damn they`re persistent!" Knives growled. Meryl did the same thing as she did before. Knives put away his gun. Millerna did the same thing. The rest of the time Meryl threw them back as they ran.  
  
"That`s one way to save bullets." Millerna commented. When the sounds died away they stopped. Knives put down Meryl. She sat down against the wall. Using her mind had taken some energy. Knives stood there listening.  
  
"Looks like they really did leave."  
  
"Knives, I have to tell you something." Meryl said.  
  
"Is this really that important?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is, Knives. Just listen." Millerna said. He sat down in front of Meryl. She averted her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember a couple of days ago."  
  
"…"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
"Well…I…"  
  
`He will leave you if you tell him.`  
  
`Fenris?`  
  
`You know that he will not want to stay.`  
  
`How can you be so sure?`  
  
`Look at him. He is not even looking at you. He is probably not even listening.`  
  
Meryl looked up at Knives. He sat in front of her still but he was fiddling with his gun. She felt the necklace burn her. It did not compare to the pain she felt in her heart.  
  
"I`m waiting." Knives said. Meryl got up. She turned away.  
  
"It doesn`t matter to you."  
  
"You haven`t even told me."  
  
"I just know."  
  
"You just know?"  
  
Knives chuckled as he reloaded his gun.  
  
"That`s typical."  
  
"Typical?"  
  
"Yes. Typical. Women always act like this. You act as if you know everything. You act like we don`t care."  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"I came here to get you, didn`t I?"  
  
"You could have came only to fight Fenris. How can I be sure that you only care about fighting?"  
  
`That`s good. Keep doing that. Let him hear it.`  
  
"What`s gotten into you?" Knives asked. He looked confused and a little pissed off.  
  
"You sleep with me then you leave. I get captured and you come here. I can`t tell anymore. What do you really care about?"  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"What do I have to do to make you happy, huh? I come to get you and you give me grief."  
  
He went on. Meryl drew her legs up to her chest and buried her face. She began to cry. Millerna walked up to Knives and slapped him. He stumbled back. He put his hand to his cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Quit being an ass! Why don`t you tell her how you really feel? I saw how you really felt. Why can`t you tell her now?"  
  
"This isn`t your problem."  
  
"She`s my friend! I can`t believe that you would resort back to being a jerk especially when she`s carrying your children!"  
  
His eyes widened. He looked at Meryl.  
  
"…Is that true?"  
  
She did not look up. Her head nodded slightly. Silence followed. No one moved. Finally Knives sat down against the opposite side of the hall. Millerna sat beside Meryl. She put her arm around her. She glared at Knives.  
  
"You should be the one doing this!"  
  
He did not say anything. He was staring at the floor. Meryl cried out as the necklace began to burn again. She pushed away from Millerna. She clutched her chest. She walked a few yards down the hallway. Her cries suddenly disappeared. Knives looked in the direction she had gone. He stood up. He cocked his gun.  
  
"Hey! Where did you go?"  
  
A laugh filled the air. A woman`s laugh. Marianne stepped out of the shadows. She had a hand over Meryl`s mouth. Millerna pointed her gun at Marianne.  
  
"Let go of her!"  
  
"No. The master gave me orders to kill her."  
  
"Over my dead body!" Knives growled. Marianne chcukled.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Let go of her first then I will settle this with you."  
  
Marianne let go of Meryl. Before she could escape Marianne used her gun to hit Meryl over the head. She collapsed to the ground unconscious. Knives glanced at her then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are going to regret doing that."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
Marianne`s eyes began to glow.  
  
"Take your best shot."  
  
--------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Milly and Vash searched the room that they found themselves in. There was nothing except a big open space.  
  
"Something doesn`t feel right in here. Let`s leave." Milly suggested. Vash nodded.  
  
"I agree."  
  
They left the room. Behind them two silver eyes stared out from the shadow. They closed the door. Vash yawned.  
  
"I was kinda hoping that something would have been in there. This is bor…"  
  
The door broke open. They turned to see a woman with a long white robe and long white hair. Her silver eyes bored into them.  
  
"She looks like that man." Milly said.  
  
"Like Fenris."  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"I am Raven. I am Fenris` sister."  
  
Vash held out his gun. She looked at the gun and it lowered.  
  
"I mean you no harm. Do not waste your bullets on me."  
  
Vash put down his gun.  
  
"What do you want from us then?"  
  
"I read your mind. So my brother chose his wife who is also your friend?"  
  
"That`s right."  
  
"He always gets what he wants. You should not be here."  
  
"We aren`t leaving without her."  
  
Raven laughed.  
  
"You are stubborn. Your brother is here. He found her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Now that I am out of that room I know all that is going on in the ship. He is about to do battle with a blond woman with purple eyes."  
  
"Sounds like Marianne."  
  
"Another woman with blond hair and green eyes is there."  
  
"Millerna."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know where Fenris is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take us to him."  
  
"Of course…as long as you realize what the risks are."  
  
"We do."  
  
Raven lead them down the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood held up the cross. Dryden stood against the wall breathing in and out rapidly.  
  
"You sure that you can make it?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"No problem. Just needed to catch my breath."  
  
They continued walking. As they approached a corner they began to hear voices. Wolfwood stopped Dryden. He got a little closer to the corner.  
  
"It is pathetic how much she loves you."  
  
Wolfwood growled.  
  
`Marianne!`  
  
"Are we going to do battle or not?"  
  
`Knives. When did he get here?`  
  
"As you wish. You do not know what you`re getting yourself into."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"Can you? Can you when I am in my true form?"  
  
Wolfwood rounded the corner followed shortly by Dryden. They stopped abruptly. Marianne was down on her knees. She looked like she was trembling. Large spikes grew through her skin along her spine. Her arms turned into long swords. She looked up at Knives and smiled. Her teeth were long and sharp. Knives chcukled.  
  
"You are like those children."  
  
"Only a lot deadlier."  
  
"Two can play at this game. They don`t call me Knives for nothing."  
  
Knives put his gun away in the holster. He reached out his arms. There came a ripping sound then several long strange knives tore through his long sleeves. One was so long that it almost poked him in the eye. Millerna gasped. Wolfwood and Dryden managed to cross the room without provoking Marianne. Wolfwood leaned down and chekced on Meryl. He picked her up and laid her over his shoulder. Marianne smiled wider.  
  
"Impressive. This will be a good fight."  
  
She made the first move. Knives put up his arm. Metal clashed with metal.  
  
"You`re pretty good." She said. She did a flip over his head and slashed at his back. She missed. He had anticipated this. He whirled around and their arms clashed again. Meryl began to wake up.  
  
"W…Wolfwood?"  
  
"Lay still."  
  
She looked over and saw Knives and Marianne fighting. Her eyes widened when she saw Knives` arms but it did not really seem to bother her. Knives got caught off guard. Marianne kicked him into a wall. He was a bit dazed. Marianne smiled. Meryl jumped off of Wolfwood`s shoulder. She stumbled over to Knives. She stood in front of him with her back towards Marianne. She cried out as Marianne slashed her in the back. Meryl fell against Knives.  
  
"Stupid bitch got in my way! Oh well. I completed my objective. I am tired of fighting you anyways."  
  
She turned away. Knives turned around and held Meryl by the shoulders. His knives along his arms went back into his skin. He leaned down. His eyes shook.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"I wasn`t going to let her hurt you."  
  
Meryl winced as her legs weakened under her. Knives put his arms around her. She blushed deeply. The necklace began to burn but Meryl managed to supress the cry from exiting her lips.  
  
"Don`t ever do that again." he said. His voice sounded angry. Meryl heard a slight hint of worry play in it as well. She put her arms around him. He felt the blood running slowly down her back. He growled. He looked around but Marianne was gone. He picked up Meryl. He turned to the others.  
  
"Let`s go find that bastard Fenris!"  
  
"Shouldn`t one of us get Meryl out of here?"  
  
"I will."  
  
They turned to see Legato. Knives pulled out his gun with a free arm.  
  
"Get back! You work for Fenris!"  
  
"He does not control me anymore."  
  
He turned around and pointed to the back of his neck. There was a bloodied three inch incision. He turned back around.  
  
"Apparently Fenris did not expect me to find out that it was not in my brain but along my spinal cord. I managed to pull it out."  
  
Knives nodded slowly. He was about to hand Meryl to Legato when Meryl cried out. She put her hand over her chest. Her screams were worse than ever before.  
  
`I am going to make her die of pain. That necklace will cause her to have a heart attack.`  
  
Knives growled as Fenris finished speaking in his mind.  
  
`You are messing with the wrong guy.`  
  
`I just know where to hit you the hardest.`  
  
Knives put Meryl on the ground. She writhed about in pain. He unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled it open. The skin around the necklace was blistered and peeling. He looked her in the eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. He laid his hand against the necklace.  
  
"What are you doing?" Millerna asked "You know that it can`t come off."  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me in that hotel? You told me that if I really had feelings for her then I should rip the necklace off of her."  
  
With that he dug his fingers into her skin around the necklace. Wolfwood took a step forward in protest but Millerna stopped him. Meryl cried out and clutched at his arm.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! It hurts!" she screamed. Knives managed to ignore her pleas. He continued his assualt on the necklace. It burned him as he wrapped his palm around the blue stone. He ripped and clawed at the stone but it was not budging.  
  
`Do you honestly believe that you can pull that necklace off?`  
  
Meryl screamed louder as the burning intensified. Knives ripped at the skin again. The stone moved.  
  
`What?`  
  
Knives pulled it again and it moved a little more.  
  
`How is that possible?!`  
  
After a few more minutes of pulling the stone burst into pieces. Knives cried out as pieces embedded themselves into his skin as well as Meryl`s. The burning stopped.  
  
"Give me something to cover this wound." Knives said. Legato ripped off a piece of his sleeve then tore it into a long fabric. Knives took off Meryl`s shirt and wrapped the sleeve twice around Meryl. He tied it off then put her shirt back on. He handed Meryl to Legato. He felt her fist wrap around his hand.  
  
"You told me that you wouldn`t leave me again." she whispered "Why are you doing this to me? We can leave right now."  
  
She let go of Legato. He held her by her legs as she embraced Knives.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Knives laid his head against her shoulder.  
  
"I need to make sure that he does not come after you or me again."  
  
"It doesn`t matter. I just want you to be with me. You would protect me. Please, Knives? I have a bad feeling about this. Don`t go."  
  
"I have to. Legato, you take care of her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Knives pulled away from Meryl. She reached for him desperately until she and Legato disappeared around the corner. Knives closed his eyes. Millerna laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So…what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Kill Fenris."  
  
Knives faced away from them.  
  
"You could leave, Knives." Millerna said "You could be with her. We can take care of Fenris and Marianne."  
  
"They hurt her. They will pay."  
  
"Revenge should be the last thing on your mind. If you care at all you won`t do this."  
  
"If I leave him here he will go after her again. Do I have to spell that out for you? I will not leave until he is dead. I want you all to leave."  
  
"No way! I`m going!"  
  
Knives sighed.  
  
"Suit yourself. I don`t want to fight right now. Come on."  
  
They began to walk down the hall. Knives looked off to where Legato had taken Meryl.  
  
`I`m sorry.`  
  
  
  
*Yes. Once again Knives is leaving Meryl except this time it actually seems to mean something. Is Raven really good or is she evil like Fenris? Will Knives and Meryl ever say those three words?....Probably not knowing Knives. Anyways…a couple more chapters to go and this one will be done…until maybe a sequel (. Stay tuned! 


	19. Face Off

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: April 3, 2002  
  
Anime: where does Knives and the gang come from?....oh yeah! Trigun!!!! What about Dryden and Millerna?....Escaflowne  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness, other peopleness, tiny bit of violence(nothing extreme), and language and OH THE ANGST THAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU PEOPLE!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Nope. Nothing owned.  
  
***Again I apologize to anyone who wanted the characters to be in character all the time. This is my version of what happens after Trigun. It has nothing to do with the manga though I do add stuff from it but it has nothing to do with character traits. I changed them according to my version. ( Oh yeah…sorry about the delay. School…gotta love it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Face Off  
  
"Please, Legato! Take me back!" Meryl wailed. She clawed at his arm.  
  
"I am sorry but he instructed me to take you a safe distance from here."  
  
Meryl`s eyes flashed.  
  
`I`m sorry.`  
  
Legato felt his hands unwrapping from around Meryl.  
  
"Meryl…stop it!"  
  
He tried fighting her back. He would have won had not Meryl let out a cry. Suddenly his arms flew away and she fell to the ground. She cried out as she landed on her back. She got up just in time to push Legato out of the dome. She ran off as fast as the wound on her back would let her.  
  
`You are not leaving me behind again!`  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Knives stopped when Legato began speaking in his brain. He began scratched at his back. For some reason it was irritating him.  
  
`She`s gone.`  
  
`Is she dead?!`  
  
`No. She used her mind to escape me. She pushed me out of the dome.`  
  
`Then get back in and find her!`  
  
`There is a problem. I cannot get back in. I believe that Fenris closed it off after I was thrown out.`  
  
Knives kicked the wall next to him. Millerna put a hand on his shoulder. He shook her off.  
  
"What`s wrong?"  
  
"Meryl`s looking for me! This is just like when I left the first time! Damn it! When will she learn that when I say not to follow me that I mean it?!"  
  
"That`s like telling her not to care about you! You should have gone with her!"  
  
Knives glared at her then at Wolfwood, Milly and Dryden. He growled then sighed. He turned away from them for a second. He turned back to them.  
  
"Okay. You…Millerna…go with Dryden and you…Chap…er…Wolfwood…go by yourself." he said softly, pointing to Wolfwood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"I am going to find her."  
  
"You`ll find her."  
  
Wolfwood left down the hallway. Millerna opened a door that lead to another hallway. She let Dryden through first. She turned back to Knives and smiled.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
He did not say anything. He turned away from her.  
  
"When you find her tell her how you feel. Maybe if you had said that in the first place she would have let you go without getting so upset."  
  
"…Why would that change anything?"  
  
"Maybe it wouldn`t. I don`t know. I think that all she needs from you is to hear you say it. Don`t give me that crap that you don`t care. I saw how worried you were when Meryl took that hit in the back for you…and when you pulled that necklace off of her. That took a lot to do that."  
  
She walked into the other hallway and stood against the wall next to Dryden.  
  
"No matter how much you try to stay coldhearted, Knives, the more it will be eaten away. Just give in to the feelings you have for her. Trust me. You`ll be better off."  
  
Millerna listened. After a couple of minutes she heard Knives run off. She turned to face Dryden.  
  
"I hope that he listened to what I was saying."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Milly chatted on and on with Raven even though she was the one doing all of the talking. Vash was still not certain whether not they should be following her. He had been more open minded before but now he was not so sure.  
  
`What if Fenris ordered her to do this?`  
  
"Is something wrong, Vash?"  
  
Raven stopped. She turned to look at him. Her eyes flickered.  
  
"How can we be sure that this isn`t some kind of trap?"  
  
"You will just have to trust me."  
  
"What if you lead us into some room with a lot of guys that are going to try and kill us?"  
  
"I would not do that."  
  
Vash noticed her pupils form into a snakelike appearance. The pupil was long and thin and the shade of the whites were greenish. Vash took a step back after grabbing Milly`s shoulder.  
  
"I would lead you into a trap of my own though."  
  
Two large bat like wings tore through her robes. Horns twisted out of her skull right above her eyes. Fangs extended over her lips. Her face changed into a somewhat leathery exterior. Her arms twisted and reformed until they were long and gaunt. Her legs lengthened and talons extended from her toes. A long tail writhed out from behind her. Vash took one look at her and his eyes nearly burst from his skull.  
  
"SCARY!!!!!" he exclaimed. He pulled Milly along. They ran down the hall. They heard her flapping behind them.  
  
"You cannot run from me, Vash the Stampede! Can you not face me?"  
  
"We would but Fenris is the one we`re looking for! Take a number!" Vash replied. Raven`s tail slammed them against the wall with a loud thud. She came towards them. Milly aimed and fired after standing shakily to her feet. Raven screeched as she was knocked to the ground. Vash sighed. He pulled out his gun and spun the barrel.  
  
"Looks like we have to take her down!"  
  
Milly giggled.  
  
"Right, Mr. Vash the Stamepede!"  
  
They waited patiently until Raven stood back up. She smiled evilly. She went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Give me you best shot!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl quietly stepped down the hallway. The only sound she heard was her own breathing.  
  
`It`s too quiet.`  
  
A faint tapping could be heard barely along the wall. She pressed her ear closer.  
  
`What is that?`  
  
She kept walking. The taps got closer and closer. She felt a slight chill go down her neck. She stopped. Now the tapping was beginning to fade. She felt her heart beat louder and louder. She put her hand over her chest. She winced as she brushed the raw flesh.  
  
`Stop beating so loud!`  
  
She scraped her back against the wall as she slid down it to the floor. She coved her mouth to stop from crying out.  
  
`Where are you, Knives?`  
  
The tapping started up again. She got up and quickly walked a bit faster down the hallway. The tapping came from behind her now. It was getting closer. She trembled violently which only resulted in aggravating the wound on her back. She tripped over her own feet. She toppled to the ground. She huddled into a ball, waiting for whatever was following her. Nothing happened.  
  
`What are you waiting for? Attack me!`  
  
Silence was all that answered her. She slowly unraveled herself. She sat up. She let out a deep breath then stood to her feet. Something dripped down from the ceiling. She looked down. A greenish slime lay in a small puddle next to her. She looked up. She screamed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives stopped. He itched at his back again. He felt like someone was ripping open his back slowly. He wanted to scream.  
  
`Damn it I hate pain! Why am I feeling this? Is Fenris doing this in my mind?`  
  
He heard a faint screaming to his left behind a closed door. He opened the door without making much noise. He pulled out his gun. He heard the screaming once more. Now it sounded like the person, obviously female, was in a great deal of pain. He felt his back flare up again. He cringed. Sweat began to form on his brow as he approached the noise. His heart began to beat.  
  
`I don`t like this. Something isn`t right. That voice sounds familiar. That girl went the other way and Vash or that priest would be with the other one then…`  
  
His eyes narrowed. He sprinted down the hall. The screams were getting louder now. He rounded a corner and held out his gun. He dropped it. Something that resembled a giant lizard was hunched over Meryl. It clawed at Meryl`s back slowly as it seemed to savor the screams and pleads for her life. Knives touched his back.  
  
`I…I can feel it!`  
  
He scrambled to pick up his gun. The thing snapped its head up. It smiled a toothy grin. It scrapped along Meryl`s back. Knives suppressed his reaction.  
  
"I believe that you are too late. She has already bled much. If the bleeding does not kill her then the pain will." it rasped.  
  
"You idiot!" Knives exclaimed. He looked down at Meryl as the creature approached him. He averted his eyes from her. He locked eyes with the monster before him.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"You should not have to ask. You used to order people around as well. You had people kill others for yourself. The master simply told me to kill her."  
  
Knives cocked the gun. His arm began to shake. His teeth clenched. He glanced down at Meryl once more as the creature lunged at him. He fired. He hit it right between the eyes. It fell dead at his feet. Knives stepped over the dead thing and went down on his knees beside Meryl. His eyes slitted. A few tears escaped them. He wiped them away. He laid a hand carefully on her back. She flinched. He felt it in his own back.  
  
`I feel her pain.`  
  
Meryl whimpered. Knives took off his shirt(Yes. He is taking off his shirt. Oh yeah.). He removed what was left of her shirt and did his best to wrap the wound. The best he could do was wrap it one and a half times around. He became increasingly enraged as Meryl cried. It got weaker when he finished with her.  
  
"Stupid girl! Why did you come after me after I told you to go? Why?!"  
  
Meryl did not answer. He turned her over to look in her eyes. She gazed up at him through tear filled eyes. She reached out a bloodied hand.  
  
"Can you just…hold me?"  
  
Knives put his gun away then picked her up. She moaned as the pain got worse. Knives felt weak. His back burned horribly. He could feel her losing blood steadily. He reached a hand up to push the hair out of her face.  
  
"If you die then I will be really pissed off!"  
  
His voice cracked. His attempt at sarcasm was failing. Her eyes closed. She was limp. Too limp. He shook her.  
  
"Wake up! Damn it! Wake up!"  
  
He wanted to slap her more out of fear than out of anger. He thought better of it. He shook her a bit harder this time.  
  
"Meryl, wake up!"  
  
At the sound of her name her eyes opened.  
  
"Knives…"  
  
He felt the tears in his eyes again.  
  
`Damn it! Will these stupid tears ever quit?`  
  
He wanted to wipe them away but Meryl obviously would have a fit if he let go of her. He mentally told himself to quit crying and he did.  
  
"…I`m getting you out of here."  
  
"Are you…coming too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled. Millerna`s words floated back into Knives` ears.  
  
`All she needs from you is to here to say it.`  
  
He just could not find the words to say it. He knew the words but it would go against everything that he used to stand for even if she was not human. He began to run. His back was burning which only made him run faster. He ran into several dead ends which really pissed him off.  
  
`I`m losing my sense of direction. Damn it! If I don`t get out of here soon then…finally!`  
  
He came to the edge of the dome. He laid Meryl down at his feet. He touched the side with both hands and recited the words. Nothing happened. He shrugged.  
  
`It was worth a shot.`  
  
"The shot that will kill you."  
  
Knives growled as he turned around. Fenris stood there. His eyes glowed white. His grin practically spread around his whole face.  
  
"Once again we meet. How fortunate. It looks like my guard did not fulfill my request." He said gesturing to Meryl. Knives felt his heart grow cold. His eyes began to glow.  
  
"Your stupid guard would have if I hadn`t shot him between the eyes."  
  
"I know that you did. It was quite amusing to see your reaction to what was happening to the girl. You dropped the gun then had to hurry to pick it up. He would have killed you but your speed saved you."  
  
"It slipped from my hands!"  
  
"After seeing what happened. Can you honestly tell me that you can look at her right now and tell her that when you saw her lying there being ripped apart that you felt nothing?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
He heard her whimper. He turned to face her. He wanted to say it again just to prove the bastard wrong but he could not. Meryl was lying there in a bloodied heap with her eyes trained on him. Tears welled up once more in her eyes. His lip curled. He punched the wall leaving a small indention. Blood began to form on his fist. Meryl whimpered. She rubbed her fist. Knives blinked in surprise.  
  
`She feels it too.`  
  
Fenris noticed too.  
  
"How intriguing. You feel eachother`s pain. This could prove interesting."  
  
Suddenly Meryl`s body floated over into Fenris` arm. Knives tried to get her to come back towards him but her wound was aggravating him. He came towards Fenris with gun raised. Fenris grabbed Meryl`s arm and twisted it. Meryl cried out followed by Knives. He fell to his knees. Fenris laughed.  
  
"Now this is torture!"  
  
Knives got to his feet. He came towards Fenris again. He twisted Meryl`s other arm and Knives dropped his gun. As he reached for it Fenris broke her hand. Knives wailed. His hand looked normal but it did not feel normal. He glared up at Fenris. He ripped off the makeshift bandage around Meryl. Now she was nude from the waist up. Meryl shrieked. Knives growled.  
  
"Don`t you dare!"  
  
"I would never do that to a woman. I am more into pain."  
  
He did something to her back. Knives could not see what he was doing. He felt it though. His eyes practically burst from his skull. His fists and teeth clenched. It felt like someone was pulling at his skin and scraping muscle. Fenris laughed as Knives contorted into a fetal like position then writhing around on the floor.  
  
"It is fortunate that I found this out! This would have been somewhat of a matched fight otherwise!"  
  
Knives pulled at his hair. Meryl answered with her own cries. Blood dripped on the floor.  
  
"Get away from them!"  
  
Fenris turned. He frowned as a bullet hit him in the back. He dropped Meryl but she was caught by Millerna. Dryden had his gun focused on Fenris. Millerna brought Meryl a good few yards away from Fenris. She covered her back with her jacket. A tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shoot him again, Dryden!"  
  
Dryden fired again. The bullet froze in midair. Dryden`s eyes widened.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shit is right!" Fenris exclaimed. He pointed his hand at Dryden and he went flying back. Fenris turned back to Meryl. Millerna put her hands protectively over her. Fenris grinned. Suddenly Knives leapt on him. Fenris screamed as knives grew out of Knives` arms right into his back. Meryl cried out as she felt the knives come out of his skin.  
  
"How do you like it?!" Knives growled. He ripped the claws out of Fenris` back.  
  
"Impressive…but not impressive enough!"  
  
He flew up. Knives lost his balance and fell off. Fenris floated back down a few feet away. Knives wiped blood from his lips and grinned.  
  
"Hurting her was a mistake!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Vash ducked as Raven flew at him. Her claws ripped his shirt on his shoulders.  
  
"I liked that shirt!" he whined as she swooped by for another attack. Raven screeched. Milly shoot her with another round from her gun. Raven stood up on her taloned feet. She began to flap her wings. Vash and Milly held up their guns and ran at her. They felt themselves stopping slowly. They looked at each other simultaneously. They screamed. They were thrown back slowly as Raven walked towards them. They did not fire bullets at her. They figured that they would only fly back and hit them anyways. They had no choice but to try and stand against it. Raven extended her hand out with her claws out towards them.  
  
"It is pointless to stand against it!"  
  
Her wings beat a little slower but not enough for them to get out of the wind tunnel.  
  
"Hey! Fight fair and square!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
"There would not be any fun in that."  
  
Milly turned around. She angled her gun just right.  
  
"Vash, get ready!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Milly fired her gun. The metal blasted away from them then clanged off the wall. It hit the ceiling then bounced all around. Raven began to slow down. She was watched the metal as if it would blow up or attack her. It ended up hitting Vash forward. He screeched then plowed into Raven. They fell back against the floor. Vash put the gun to Raven`s head.  
  
"You will not shoot me. I know you won`t."  
  
She kicked him off. Milly fired a chunk of metal at her knocking Raven away from Vash. Vash got up and shot Raven in the left wing. She shrieked then flew at him. She managed to scratch him pretty badly on the shoulder before Vash could shot her again this time in the other wing. She stood tall in the hallway. She hissed menacingly. She came towards Vash. He shot her in the collarbone. He had been aiming for her shoulder but he tripped. She backed off a little.  
  
"You two are fools for going after Fenris! I will not waste any more time here! I will find you another day and rip your heart out with my claws!"  
  
She fazed away. Vash blinked.  
  
"Damn! That`s a cool trick!"  
  
Milly grabbed Vash`s hand.  
  
"Come on, Vash! We have to find Fenris!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
They ran down the hall. Behind them a pair of silver eyes floated in midair.  
  
"Fools. They are only running towards death."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Millerna comforted Meryl as Knives and Fenris attempted to rip each other apart. Meryl whimpered as her blood continued to run. Millerna motioned for Dryden who was rubbing his head angrily.  
  
"Dryden, try to find a way out of here! Take her with you!"  
  
"There is no other way out of here!"  
  
"There has to be! You have to try! If you keep her here then Fenris will just have another way of hurting Knives! Please?"  
  
Dryden sighed. He carefully picked up Meryl. He gritted his teeth against the pain of his own wounds. He grinned at Millerna.  
  
"Wish me luck?"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Dryden walked as quickly as possible away from the battle. Suddenly Fenris was in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
He swiped Dryden across the face. Before Fenris could get his hands on Meryl Millerna butted him in the side with her head. She caught Meryl. She gave her to Dryden.  
  
"Run! Now!"  
  
He did not have to be asked twice. He ran. He could hear Fenris behind him then the sound of Knives ripping at him with those long knives. Meryl cried.  
  
"Take…me…back!"  
  
"No! Millerna told me to find an exit! I won`t do that! I won`t!"  
  
"I…don`t want…to leave him!"  
  
"He`ll be okay! A tough guy like that would never lie to his woman! I promise! He`ll live and you two will be happier than ever!"  
  
"But, Dryden…I…I have a…bad feeling! Please!"  
  
Dryden grumbled to himself.  
  
`Why is she doing this to me?! Why couldn`t she take her? Now I`ll feel guilty for not doing what she wants!`  
  
"Dryden! Dryden, please! Don`t take me…away!" she wailed. She hiccupped and sobbed as he ran. He looked around desperately.  
  
`Damn it! Where in hell is an exit?!`  
  
"Dryden?!"  
  
He stopped just before running into Wolfwood.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Wolfwood asked with wide eyes.  
  
"No time for chit-chat! I need an exit now!"  
  
"I was looking for Fenris but…"  
  
"Knives and Millerna can deal with him! I`m sure that Vash and Milly are in here somewhere! They`ll help!"  
  
At the mention of Milly Wolfwood`s eyes dimmed. They cleared up and he nodded.  
  
"You`re right. Let`s get out of here."  
  
"Where to first?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I`ve been running around without a damn clue as to anything that goes on here!"  
  
Dryden chuckled slightly then went back to serious when he heard Meryl say `Knives` under her breath. He and Wolfwood ran silent as they searched for an exit.  
  
  
  
*sigh….almost over (….. YES! THERE WAS ANGST ANGST ANGST!!! Will Dryden and Wolfwood find a way out of that hell? Will Fenris be defeated? Why was Raven there? Is she really Fenris` sister or was that really something to get Vash to follow her? She was one hell of a monster, wasn`t she? How are Knives and Meryl connected like that all of a sudden? Ahhh.. so many questions to be answered. Maybe in the next chapter…or maybe not. Chapter 20 comin` as soon as I write it. I have other stuff I gots to do for awhile but hopefully I can work a little on it everyday. ( 


	20. Between Life and Death

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: April 3, 2002  
  
Anime: *smacks forehead* Yeah right. Like you don`t know…  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness, other peopleness, a lot of violence and some dramatic scenes(perhaps) AND SOME DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Nope. Nothing owned.  
  
***Du-du-du-DAAAAAAAAAA!!! Almost done baby! This chapter and chapter 21 should end this one. OH OH OH THE ANGST! IT IS ALMOST TOO MUCH TO BEAR! I AM SO SORRY IF YOU ALL WERE WANTING KNIVES TO BE THE SAME GROUCHY GUY BUT THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION HERE!!! I PROMISE THAT HE WILL ALWAYS STILL HAVE THE SAME CHARM THAT WE ALL LOVE BUT NOT HERE!! He is very OOC here.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Between Life and Death  
  
Fenris and Knives circled each other for ten minutes. All the while Fenris through insults at him that became more cutting each time.  
  
"So you and that little traitor bitch slept together and now you two have spawned twin trash that will only serve to infect the world. You are pathetic. I thought that a plant like yourself would have more wits than to join with one of us."  
  
Knives growled. His eyes shook but he pushed back his tears.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"So now I am hitting a nerve. How interesting and predictable. She is not worth this fighting. She is worthless trash. She and those unborn freaks should be destroyed as soon as possible."  
  
Knives` fists clenched. Fenris stared him in the eyes. He smiled broadly.  
  
"You do not even want them, do you? You wish that you never gave in to her in the first place. You cannot handle the thought of being like a human and settling down with a family. Your greatest fears are being alone and humans. Ironic. To not be alone you must become more human as she has. What would you choose?"  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
Knives` voice wavered now. Fenris laughed.  
  
"Admit it! Admit it to me right now!"  
  
"Fine! You want me to say it?! Will that shut you up so we can finish this stupid battle?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I DON`T WANT ANY CHILDREN AND I DON`T WANT TO BE HUMAN!" he screamed. Millerna gasped. She put a hand over her mouth. Fenris chuckled.  
  
"What`s so funny?"  
  
"Meryl heard that."  
  
Knives turned around. Dryden and Wolfwood stood there. Meryl`s eyes were wide. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Knives asked in a low voice.  
  
"We got turned around. We also felt sorry for Meryl. She wanted to come back so much to make sure that you would be okay." Wolfwood stated. He shook his head with disgust as he went to stand beside the wall. Dryden could only try and comfort Meryl. Knives took a step towards them despite the fact that he was leaving his back wide open. He reached out a hand.  
  
"I…"  
  
Meryl turned her head away from him and buried her face in Dryden`s chest. Dryden glared at Knives.  
  
"Nice work! Now you hurt her more than that damn wound on her back could ever do!"  
  
Knives brought up his knife studded arm threateningly.  
  
"Don`t smart off to me!"  
  
"Hit me. I`m sure that Meryl would love to see that."  
  
Knives dropped his arm to his side. He cut himself slightly doing so. His tall determined figure suddenly went slack. He looked defeated. He faced Fenris.  
  
"You win."  
  
Millerna gawked at him.  
  
"You`re giving up?! How can you say that? He wants to kill Meryl!"  
  
"She`d be better off dead anyways, wouldn`t she?"  
  
Millerna ran up to him and slapped him harder than anyone had ever before. Knives stumbled back. He put a hand to his cheek and chuckled slightly. Milly shrieked.  
  
"You think that it`s funny?!"  
  
Knives stopped laughing. He slid to the floor. He just laid there. During this time even Fenris did not say anything…at least not at first.  
  
"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I coaxed you into speaking your heart to the girl so she could hear it. I did you a favor. Now you act as if your life is nothing. You are right. Your life is nothing and it always was nothing. I love ruining lives."  
  
Knives curled up into a fetal position(I know. You wouldn`t normally see Knives do this but he`s hurting pretty badly now. Poor Knives.) after his knives along his arms retracted. Vash and Milly suddenly ran in. They tripped over eachother`s feet. Fenris smirked.  
  
"And here is the last of your gang, Knives."  
  
Vash looked at Knives on the floor.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Do not bother him. His heart is breaking." Fenris said. Vash crept up to Knives and placed a hand on his back. Knives cringed away from his hand. Milly took the time to go over to Dryden and try and help Meryl. Vash snarled at Fenris.  
  
"What did you do to him?!"  
  
"I did him a favor."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
"I made him tell Meryl the truth…that he used her. He does not even want the children that Meryl has growing inside of her."  
  
Vash blinked.  
  
"Meryl`s pregnant…with my brother`s kids?!"  
  
He looked at Knives. He was too busy drowning in self pity. Milly was too busy telling Meryl that everything would be okay. Vash turned back to face Fenris.  
  
"If he won`t fight you then I will!"  
  
"You will not even kill me. How can you possibly win?"  
  
"I`ll kill you." Millerna said. She loaded her gun. Wolfwood grinned as he held his punisher up. Fenris laughed.  
  
"Three-on-one. Not very good odds…for you anyways. I will still win."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives felt his heart beating rapidly. He was having trouble breathing.  
  
`Why did I say that?! That bastard planned that out so I would say it! I….I really don`t want to have any children! Damn it! Damn it! How am I going to get out of this mess?`  
  
"Why? Why?!" he heard from Meryl. He felt that tightening in his chest again. He cursed himself over and over.  
  
`I know why I feel this way. It`s just like a human would feel. I hate that more than anything.`  
  
"He never had feelings for me! He used me!"  
  
`Shit! No I didn`t! He made it look like…no…I made it look like…I didn`t use you! I…I wanted to do it! I did it for you!`  
  
He was screaming inside his mind now. He directed towards hers. She stopped crying for a moment. She cringed.  
  
`You hate me.`  
  
`Don`t be a fool! Like I said before…I came here to get you and only you!`  
  
`You left me. You let him take me so you could fight him.`  
  
`Am I fighting him right now?!`  
  
`You`re just trying to make me feel better by telling me things that I want to hear. You just don`t want anyone to hate you so you`ll feel better about yourself.`  
  
`Well…that`s true…but that doesn`t count for you!`  
  
`What do you mean?`  
  
Millerna screamed as she was thrown against the wall. Fenris` laugh was quickly followed by an explosion and a yelp as Wolfwood fired a missile.  
  
`I don`t….I don`t like when you`re upset!`  
  
`You don`t care.`  
  
`Will you just shut up for a second?!`  
  
Meryl went silent. He heard her snifle.  
  
`…I`m sorry.`  
  
`You are? Really?`  
  
`Yeah really. Just don`t spread that around.`  
  
`Go on. Make your point.`  
  
`That bastard Fenris made me say it.`  
  
`He made you say it but it did come from you. You should have thought about the consequences before you…`  
  
`Did you think about what would happen?`  
  
`Well I…no.`  
  
`How can you sit there and blame me for all of this then? You didn`t want children, did you?`  
  
`Actually…yes I do.`  
  
Knives uncurled himself. He stared at the back of Meryl`s head. Dryden was watching the battle with worried eyes.  
  
`You wanted children?`  
  
`I want children. I didn`t want them until I had a solid relationship but…you can`t change what happens. I am happy that it happened, Knives, even if you aren`t. I think that I can get along without you.`  
  
`You`re dumping me?!`  
  
`I wasn`t aware that we were seeing eachother. Don`t worry. I understand how you feel. Go on. I`m not upset at you anymore.`  
  
He should have felt better after that.  
  
`But I don`t.`  
  
`Huh?`  
  
`You just don`t get it, do you? I came back here for you. You think that someone like me can easily admit to themselves that they…`  
  
`That they what?`  
  
He could not find the words. He mentally slapped himself over and over again.  
  
`Knives?`  
  
`Hold on! This is really hard! I don`t know how humans do this!`  
  
`It takes courage for any species. What do you want to tell me?`  
  
Dryden was thrown back. He dropped Meryl as he flew threw the air. Meryl cried out as she fell to the ground. Knives growled as Fenris laughed. He crawled towards her. She looked at him. Blood began to pool from underneath her. Knives felt the flow of blood in his back. He sat up carefully. He pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Let go of me." she mumbled.  
  
"No. You can`t tell me what to do."  
  
Vash yelled out some kind of battle cry from behind him and Fenris grunted. Judging by the way that the sound travelled Vash had plowed into him.  
  
"Knives, just put me down please?"  
  
He stroked her hair. She stiffened.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
"…Okay."  
  
Vash yelled and there came the sound of a struggle then Wolfwood`s gun going off. Knives ignored it. Dryden came over to them.  
  
"Knives, hand her over or get out of here!"  
  
Knives glared at him. Dryden backed off with his hands raised. He occupied himself with checking on Millerna and pulling her out of the way of the battle. Knives looked down at Meryl. She looked really confused.  
  
"Knives…why do you insist on hurting me like this?"  
  
"I`m not hurting you."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I`ll do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"What do you mean what?! What we`ve been talking about!"  
  
"Oh…I wasn`t aware that we were discussing anything."  
  
Knives kept his anger inside instead of yelling at her.  
  
"I`ll live like a human if that will make you happy." he whispered. Each word came out forcefully. She tilted her head.  
  
"Who said anything about living like a human?"  
  
"You know…all humans who have kids settle down and all that boring shit…er…stuff."  
  
"Knives…we don`t have to settle down. No one said that having children means you need to settle down. I only want to do what you want to do. I would wonder around for the rest of time dragging them around as long as I was following you. You don`t have to give up your life just for that…but…"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
He sounded desperate.  
  
"You need to tell me that you love me."  
  
"Here?!"  
  
Vash went flying behind them and slammed into a wall. He got up shaking himself off. He ran in again.  
  
"Yes here."  
  
"Damn it…"  
  
"Then it`s not true?"  
  
"No…I mean yes! Yeah…uh…"  
  
His mind went spinning.  
  
`How do I do this?! I can`t admit that emotion! It goes against everything that I stand for!`  
  
Dryden ran out of the room carrying Millerna.  
  
"Knives!"  
  
Fenris walked towards them. Wolfwood was cursing himself for running out of bullets while Vash was trying to figure out why his left arm was jammed.  
  
"Ah the loving couple. Too bad this moment will not last much longer."  
  
He raised his hand and twisted it. Meryl cried out in pain. Knives gritted his teeth. Whatever Fenris was doing was happening to Meryl`s back.  
  
"I do not know how it is possible for you to be feeling eachother`s pain. The only thing I can do is enjoy this to it`s fullest. You two belong together. You are both pathetic excuses of your species."  
  
Vash ran at Fenris who put his other hand behind him. Vash was thrown back soon followed by Wolfwood who tried the same thing. Milly threw her gun down and ran at Fenris. She actually managed to almost hit him before being knocked back.  
  
"As soon as I am satisfied with maiming the two of you I will kill your brother and your friends. I will torture them because it is fun."  
  
Meryl`s screams were getting weaker. Knives turned his head to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Not until I become bored with the noises that she makes."  
  
Knives turned to Meryl. She gazed into his eyes.  
  
"…I care about you a lot. That is all I can manage to say for now."  
  
He said it so quietly that only Meryl heard it. She began to cry. He nmotioned for Milly to come over.  
  
"Okay. This time I really do want you to take Meryl to a safe distance. I promise that I will be okay. I promise."  
  
Meryl nodded as Milly took her. Knives stood up. Fenris smiled.  
  
"So you will fight me now? Good."  
  
Knives` eyes glowed.  
  
"I told you before not to mess with her."  
  
"If it hurts you then I would do it for all eternity."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about that. Come, brother. We have to teach this guy a lesson."  
  
Vash gave a thumb`s up. Knives rolled his eyes.  
  
"So we have to use our arm again, don`t we?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I`d leave, Wolfwood." Vash said. Wolfwood left. Fenris laughed. The brothers pointed their guns simultaneously. Their guns fell apart and their arms merged.  
  
"We could die here." Vash said with a smile on his face.  
  
"So be it."  
  
"Yeah! Let`s do this in the name of love and peace!"  
  
"…Fine. Love and peace."  
  
Fenris` eyes glowed. He smiled. He pointed his hands out and they glowed.  
  
"We have our own form of angel arm. Yours are no different."  
  
"Let`s just find that out for ourselves."  
  
Their arms began to charge.  
  
"It`s been nice knowing you, brother." Knives said.  
  
"I didn`t say goodbye yet!"  
  
The explosion that came from the release of energy was deafening.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Milly ran with Meryl in her arms.  
  
"Where do I go?" she asked aloud.  
  
`Try the wall again.`  
  
`Legato?`  
  
`Fenris is weakened. You can escape through the wall. Hurry. If you stay in there you will both be killed.`  
  
`Where is Dryden and Millerna?`  
  
`They are out here.`  
  
Wolfwood came up from behind her. Milly began to run again. Wolfoowd followed without a word. They soon arrived at a side of the dome. Milly motioned for Wolfwood to say the words. They walked through soon to be met by Legato and the others on the outside. Legato put his hands out. Milly placed Meryl in his arms.  
  
"We have to move away from the dome. That rock over there seems like a relatively safe spot."  
  
They all ran until they got behind the rock. Legato laid Meryl against the back so she would not see what was happening. Instead of being partially invisible the dome was becoming completely white from all of the energy inside it. Legato crawled up the side of the rock then stood up. He watched with unblinking eyes. The others screamed when the ground began to shake. Legato stood firm as they jumped for cover. The dome began to move as if made of liquid then it exploded. The ground sunk in around it as it radiated away. The explosion nearly made it to their area but it began to slow down. It took several minutes for all of the dust to clear. When it did nothing was left of the dome except for large chunks of it that managed to not be disenigrated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The search for Vash and Knives turned up nothing. The only good thing that came out of all of this was that Fenris could not be found either. Meryl had gone unconscious soon after the dome exploded. They were grateful for that. None of them were in the mood to tell her that Knives and Vash were both dead. Dryden kicked a piece of a barrel away from him.  
  
"Well this sucks."  
  
"I have to agree." Wolfwood replied quietly. He had his hand on Milly`s head as she sat on the ground on her knees with her head in her hands crying.  
  
"He promised Meryl that he would be okay! He promised her!"  
  
"We sometimes have to break promises."  
  
"That jerk! He left her so many times! How could he? How could he?! Now he`s gone and Vash is gone!"  
  
"I know. The lord works in mysterious ways that none of us can possibly understand. I find myself asking Him sometimes about that. I never do get a great answer."  
  
Millerna sighed sadly as she stood beside Legato surveying the damage.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen."  
  
"It is unfortunate. I feel bad for her."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"She really did change him."  
  
"Was he a jerk as everyone says?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
When Milly stopped crying they all discussed what they would do. Legato said that he would take Meryl with him because of his promise to Knives. Milly became upset and insisted that they all stay with her and Wolfwood for awhile. They agreed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Four weeks(about a month) after the battle with Fenris…  
  
Quick info: They all got a small little house on the outskirts of July who were continuing to rebuild. Milly, Wolfwood, Dryden, and Millerna found easy jobs there. Meryl did not work. Legato looked after her.  
  
"Meryl, don`t you want to come outside?" Milly asked through the bedroom door. Meryl sat in a chair by the window staring out. Ever since she woke up a couple of days after the battle she only left her room to eat or use the bathroom. She never went outside.  
  
"No thanks, Milly."  
  
"You need to get outside. It`ll be good for you."  
  
"I just want to be alone right now."  
  
Milly stepped into the room. Her face was twisted into a frown that did not suit her. She picked Meryl up by the shoulders and stood her up.  
  
"You can`t just stay in here and not do anything! I used to do that when I thought that Nick was dead! It`s not healthy! Come on! I won`t take no for an answer!"  
  
Meryl nodded. She plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Okay, Milly."  
  
She allowed Milly to take her by the hand and lead her outside. Meryl put a hand up as the late afternoon sun shone down on them. She took a seat on the porch bench.  
  
"I`ll sit here, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Meryl!"  
  
Milly ran off. Wolfwood was sitting on his bike waiting. He waved to Meryl.  
  
"Hey, Meryl!" he called. Meryl waved slightly. Dryden walked out of the house. He took a seat beside Meryl.  
  
"It sure is a nice day, isn`t it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Her words were empty. She felt her back itch. The wound she had received from the lizard creature had healed into a pretty nasty scar. She could not heal like a plant could. She supposed that it was kind of like Vash. At the thought of her friend she felt tears in her eyes. Dryden handed her his bandana.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
"So what are you going to call them?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The twins."  
  
"Oh…I`m not sure actually. That`s a good question."  
  
"Do you want boys or girls or a boy and a girl?"  
  
"Why the interest?"  
  
"For conversational purposes."  
  
Meryl thought about it.  
  
`I haven`t thought about it.`  
  
`I want two boys myself.`  
  
Her eyes idened.  
  
`My mind is playing tricks on me again. That can`t be…`  
  
`So you are not happy to see me?`  
  
`What? I can`t even see you! How…I`m arguing with my mind!`  
  
"Meryl, are you okay?"  
  
"No I`m not. I thought that I…"  
  
`You did.`  
  
`Shut up!`  
  
`That is no way to speak to me. I dare you to look up.`  
  
Meryl looked up. All she saw was desert for miles except for two silouetted figures. She watched as they approached. They were tall. She could see that. Dryden took out his gun.  
  
"Put that away." Meryl said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Do as I say!"  
  
The figures got closer. Meryl could not move. She knew who it was. She thought about this so many times before. She imagined them coming back and running and jumping into Knives` arms but now she could not move. They came into view now. The way Vash waved made it seem as if they had never been gone. Knives kept his eyes fixed on her. They stopped a few feet from the house. Dryden`s mouth hung open.  
  
"Well…aren`t you going to come over here and say hey?" Knives asked. Meryl felt anger.  
  
"Why did you let me think that you were dead? Why did you let me suffer like that?"  
  
"We had to recover. We didn`t want you or the others to see us in the hsape that we were in."  
  
Meryl noticed a lock of blach hair growing from his hairline in the center. She saw that Vash`s hair was half black. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"When a plant uses an extensive amount of energy our hair begins to turn black."  
  
"Doesn`t that mean…."  
  
"Hey don`t worry!" Vash exclaimed "What matters is that we`re back!"  
  
Meryl stood up. She kept her eyes on Knives the whole time as if he would just disappear or leave. She carefully walked down the porch steps. She stood about a foot from him. He waited.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You are happy to see me, aren`t you?"  
  
"Shut up." she said as she threw her arms around him. He held her as she cursed him over and over for leaving so many times and letting her think he was dead. He chuckled.  
  
"So you`re not happy to see me?"  
  
She looked up and slapped him. Vash laughed. He waved to Dryden and gave him a thumb`s up. Dryden returned the gesture. Vash walked up the steps.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could sure use a drink."  
  
Dryden grinned. They walked off towards town chatting about the past couple of weeks while Knives held Meryl against him as she cried.  
  
*OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter made me want to skip through fields of daisies!!!!! Well…one more chapter left and this is done!! ( Thanks to my reviewers again! This chapter didn`t take that long cuz I thought of it pretty fast. 


	21. Sayonara

Title: Forsaken  
  
Author: Akima The Stampede Maxwell  
  
Date begun: April 7, 2002  
  
Anime: *smacks forehead* Yeah right. Like you don`t know…  
  
Pairings: no comment  
  
Rating: NR for Knivishness, other peopleness, angsty moments  
  
Disclaimers: Nope. Nothing owned.  
  
***Thanks again to all of my reviewers. I love all of you people!!! You made it possible!! This is the final chapter of Forsaken.  
  
Thank you, Slrmoon, for your review. I value your criticism since u put it in a way that did not offend me greatly. I mean…yeah I`m a little hurt but hey…what r reviews without opinions of the reader. I added the scene at the end for ya. I hope that it`s acceptable. Sorry. My endings kind of…well…I don`t know what to call it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Sayonara  
  
-Vash`s POV-  
  
When me and Dryden walked into town I was nearly killed by Milly. Wolfwood saved my life when he dragged her off. Millerna and Legato were a little more laid back. We all went to the bar where Millerna worked and toasted to our return. I told them about what happened and they agreed that not coming back until now was all that my brother and I could do. I suggested that we leave the two lovebirds alone.  
  
We went back a couple of hours later when it was pretty late. The door to Meryl`s room was closed. I put my ear to the door and Millerna dragged me aside. She slapped me. She told me to mind my own business. We both ended up laughing as we cracked about what could be happening behind those doors. We were joking of course. I love my brother and I love Meryl. I hope that they will be happy from now on. I kinda felt bad though. For awhile I wanted Meryl to be with me. I made a mistake…but like I told Milly I`m happy for them.  
  
Milly and Wolfwood…I just know that they`ll always be happy. Wolfwood wants to go back to his orphanage and Milly of course agreed to join him. Meryl was upset but she wished them the best. I told Wolfwood to not do what I wouldn`t do. He punched me. I`ve gotten hit a lot lately. Milly only smiled. Her cheeks turned red and she giggled a lot. They left just the other day on Wolfwood`s bike. I promised to go see them when I could.  
  
Millerna continued to work at the bar until Knives and Meryl announced that they were leaving. She insisted that she go along to help Meryl with her pregnancy and raising the children. She had guts for that considering my brother really wanted Meryl to himself. Millerna really is a wonderful girl and I`m glad that she`s our friend.  
  
Legato. I don`t really know how to go about describing how I feel about him. I still don`t trust him. I don`t think that Knives does either but he is allowing him to come along. I think that Legato would follow Knives to the ends of the earth. I think that when Fenris brought him back from the dead that something in his mind is still traces of the past when he worked for Knives. I guess that I should trust him…after all…I am a pretty trusting guy.  
  
My first ever official partner is Dryden. He never did tell me his last name. I never asked. He said that my life sounded pretty interesting. He told me his life was getting kinda dull anyways. In the past I would have told him that being around me would mean his ultimate end but…I`m starting to realize that maybe everything is not my fault….and I need a drinking buddy. The road gets lonely without friends.  
  
Dear Meryl…I look forward to seeing my nephews when they are born. I hope that they take after their parents. I promised her that I would find her in any way that I could. This is a promise I am keeping. She smiled and said that she was looking forward to that. She really has turned into a beautiful and caring woman. I remember when she would have bit my head off for cracking jokes around her. She calmed down a lot.  
  
Knives…what can I say about my brother that you don`t already know? I love him to death. I always wish him the best of luck in whatever he does. Perhaps his affection for Meryl is his redemption for what he did to hurt so many others. Maybe having a family will give him the peace that he deserves. I talked to him about it and he would avoid the subject. He would start talking about intimate things that he and Meryl did. Meryl would then slap him and turn all red. I loved getting him to talk about those things. When Meryl hit him I felt strangely satisfied. It was like he seemed more happy when she did. Sometimes he would even wrestle with her on the floor, in a chair or any other place you can think of It got out of hand and I would leave them alone. We had our brotherly moments. We would talk sometimes when Meryl wasn`t hanging all over him.  
  
Anyways…here I go into one of my rants again! I should get back to the present! Knives and Meryl are leaving today. Dryden and myself will be staying a few more days at the house then sell it to someone in town who needs it.  
  
  
  
Sayonara.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Back to everyone`s POV-  
  
FYI: This is now two monthes after Vash and Knives arrived meaning three monthes after the Fenris battle…back to the story.  
  
Vash and Dryden waited for Knives and Meryl outside. Legato and Millerna were in town getting supplies for the journey.  
  
"So that girl slapped you? Man, you ARE the worst womanizer!" Dryden exclaimed. Vash luaghed and scratched the back of his head. Knives stepped out. He shook his head indisgust.  
  
"Well, brother, I guess that this is where we part ways."  
  
"I guess so. I`m gonna miss you, bro."  
  
"That makes one of us."  
  
They laughed. Meryl stepped out of the house. She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"What`s so funny?"  
  
Vash stopped laughing. His face went serious.  
  
"Uh…nothing!"  
  
"I`ll never understand you, Vash."  
  
"No one does." Knives added. They talked a little before Legato and Millerna showed up with the supplies and began splitting it up on the three bikes. Now it was time to say goodbye. Dryden hugged Meryl.  
  
"Well…it was a pleasure getting to know you, Meryl. I really enjoyed the adventures that we had."  
  
Meryl snifled.  
  
"I`ll miss you."  
  
Dryden turned to face Knives.  
  
"I can`t say that I was very happy to see you the first time."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"I don`t know if we`ll ever be friends but…it was nice knowing ya in the end."  
  
He stuck out his hand. Knives slowly reached out and shook it. Dryden grinned. Vash hugged Meryl tightly.  
  
"I`ll miss you, Insurance Girl!"  
  
"Not as much as I`ll miss you, Vash the Stampede!"  
  
They laughed. Vash let go of Meryl. He grinned at his brother then embraced him. Knives growled then patted Vash`s back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! I`ll miss you to!...Let go!"  
  
They all laughed. This went on until they all said their goodbyes. Meryl climbed on the bike followed by Knives. Legato and Millerna got on their bikes. Vash and Dryden stood back and waved. Meryl looked from under Knives` arm. Her face was covered in tears but there was a smile on her face.  
  
"Goodbye!" she called.  
  
"I`ll see you again! I`ll find you and it will be like old times! Have fun! Take care of my nephews, Knives!"  
  
Knives extended his middle finger towards them. Meryl slapped him.  
  
"Are you going to do that to me all the time?" he asked Meryl irritably. She giggled. She leaned her head up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Knives` face turned a light shade of red. They left with Vash and Dryden shouting goodbye from behind them. They disappeared. Vash rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you crying?" Dryden asked.  
  
"N…No way!"  
  
"You were crying!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! Yeah I was crying! I`ll miss them! I have no idea when I`ll see them again!"  
  
Dryden chuckled then looked over Vash.  
  
"Man, you need to get some descent threads!"  
  
"And what`s wrong with this?"  
  
"Look at it! You like a workaholic!"  
  
Vash looked down at his long sleeved button up white shirt and brown khakis. His shoes shined in the sun.  
  
"I guess that your right."  
  
"You know what? You should get a nice trenchcoat."  
  
"I had a trenchcoat."  
  
"Get another one then. Man, you need some kind of makeover as the girls would have put it! Damn! Let`s go into town!"  
  
"Can we stop in the bar first?"  
  
"Now you`re speaking my language!"  
  
They walked towards July laughing and discussing what they would do when they left. In the distance a woman with a large gun on her back watched. Her short blond hair had speckles of dirt from travelling in the desert. Her frosty blue eyes closed and she shook her head.  
  
"What a couple of fools! It`s Fate that I should come across them like this again."  
  
She followed the two from a distance as they entered the town of July.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later…  
  
"What are you doing just sitting here?" Meryl asked. Currently they were travelling on a sandsteamer in route to a city called Fanelia(a name from Escaflowne meaning this town is not made up). Knives was laid out on the bed. He smirked.  
  
"Relaxing."  
  
"You promised me that you would dance with me!"  
  
"What`s with this whiny attitude all of a sudden? Vash told me that you used to be a little bitchy but I didn`t think that he meant REALLY bitchy!"  
  
Meryl was having trouble containing her anger. Her past attitude when she had been travelling around with Vash was beginning to resurface. She felt more in control now but it was beginning to get on Knives` nerves.  
  
"What`s wrong? You gonna throw a tantrum on me now? That wouldn`t be good for…"  
  
"You know, Knives? Sometimes I just want to slap the hell out of you…and other times…"  
  
She pounced on him catching him completely off guard. They wrestled around until Knives managed to pin her with his hands on her shoulders. He grinned down at her.  
  
"I`m always on top."  
  
Suddenly he fell back. Meryl somehow turned him over and got herself on top.  
  
"And sometimes I`m on top."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him on the cheeks. His cheeks went red.  
  
"Hey stop it! You`re making me blush!"  
  
"Quit whining!"  
  
Meryl reached up a hand to slap him. He pulled her close to him. Now Meryl was blushing.  
  
"Damn you." She muttered.  
  
"Damn it! Can`t you ever just lie here and shut up? I`m trying to be affectionate here…or would you like me to go back to being an asshole? I wouldn`t mind really."  
  
"Now you won`t shut up."  
  
"We make a good pair,don`t we? We can bicker for the rest of our lives. Meryl…what will the children think?"  
  
Meryl laughed.  
  
"I don`t know. Hopefully they take after Vash!"  
  
"That wimp?"  
  
They went on for several minutes then they went silent. Knives began stroking her hair thoughtfully.  
  
"Well…are you still going to dance with me?"  
  
"I`m too tired. Why don`t you and I just rest here?"  
  
"…I can live with that."  
  
They fell asleep in eachother`s arms as the moons rose in the night sky. This was the beginning of their lives together.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Thus ends Forsaken! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! I am pleased! (  
  
My disclamers: The following characters are mine-Fenris, Phantom, Raven, Xeno, Odin and the lizard thingy that hurt Meryl…and soon perhaps the twins. (  
  
I am writing other fanfics that do not involve this particular timeline. Just an FYI (  
  
Toodles! 


End file.
